La revanche d'un Batard
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: Roy est le fils illégitime d'un Empereur. Devenu Général, il se bat pour gagné la fierté de ce dernier. Chapitre 25 : La véritable Histoire de Roy...
1. Introduction

Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à leur auteur.

* * *

**_Introduction :_**

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient de réveiller le royaume de Xing, quand dans le palais des exécutions, des soldats de l'Empereur amenèrent un prisonnier. Les yeux de cet homme étaient bandés, mais ses cheveux longs et blonds tombaient sur son torse musclé et ensanglanté. Tout à coup, alors que le soleil montait dans le ciel, un homme portant la tenue de Premier Ministre prit la parole en lisant l'ordre d'exécution, attirant l'attention de toute la Cour qui était présente. L'Empereur accompagné du Prince Héritier et du Jeune Prince de deux ans, étaient assis au cœur de cette cour de nobles :

\- Général Hawkeye… Vous êtes reconnu coupable d'avoir exécuté de sang froid des membres de Namu*, et d'acte de trahison envers sa Majesté l'Empereur… Tous ceux qui partagent votre sang seront privés de tous leurs droits… Vous, le responsable de cet horrible tuerie de treize personnes, êtes condamné à mort par écartèlement à l'heure du Dragon*. Avant que cette sentence ne soit appliquée, avez-vous des dernières paroles à prononcer ? Demanda l'homme avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon fils regarde bien ! Voici la seule manière de résoudre un problème de rébellion ! Déclara l'Empereur en murmurant à l'oreille de son jeune Fils de deux ans.

Le criminel releva la tête en direction de l'homme qui parlait, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais ce dernier garda le silence. Les soldats passèrent des cordes autour du cou, des chevilles et des poignets du rebel. Ces cordes étaient reliées aux selles de cinq chevaux. Une fois l'homme solidement attaché, les soldats s'écartèrent. Le Premier Ministre referma l'ordre d'exécution et regarda l'Empereur. Ce dernier leva sa main en l'air et attendit quelques secondes dans le silence avant de descendre brutalement sa main. Au même instant, les chevaux avancèrent de toutes leurs forces. En moins de cinq minutes et sans pousser aucun cri, l'homme fut démembré:

\- Que son sort serve d'exemple à toute personne voulant s'opposer à ma politique ! Ordonna l'Empereur regardant le Premier Ministre, avec un sourire victorieux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la frontière nord du royaume de Xing, une troupe de marchands avançait en direction de Drachma. Cette troupe transportait bien des marchandises pour le commerce avec Drachma : du sel, de la soie, du thé, de la liqueur et des esclaves. Une soixantaine de fillettes allant de cinq à quinze ans. D'un coup, l'une d'entre elles trébucha et tomba sur le sol enneigé, faisant ralentir le convoi. Elle se releva péniblement à cause de ses mains et de ses pieds qui étaient enchaînés. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, le bras droit du chef de cette troupe s'approcha d'elle et la gifla violemment, la faisant de nouveau tomber. C'est ainsi que l'homme remarqua la peau violette de ses pieds. Il regarda son chef et ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête. L'homme sortit son épée. Il allait tuer la fillette quand un groupe de bandits attaqua le convoi, libérant ainsi toutes les fillettes. Les plus vieilles prirent la fuite tandis que les plus jeunes restèrent sur place à pleurer de terreur. L'homme qui était à la tête des bandits, ordonna de ramener chacune des esclaves. Une fois toutes rattrapées, il les regarda les unes après les autres :

\- Elle n'est pas ici ! Que faisons-nous ? Si, nous ne ramenons pas son cadavre... Nos familles seront tuées... Paniqua l'un des bandits en se tournant vers son chef.

\- Impossible ! C'est bien la troupe du marchant Yang… Elle doit être quelque part…

Alors qu'il répondait, il remarqua le nombre de fillettes. Elles étaient au nombre de soixante au lieu de cent :

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda l'homme intrigué.

\- Les autres ? Chef, elles sont toutes ici…

\- Idiot ! Où sont passés les quarante autres ? Hurla le chef en frappant sur la tête de son subalterne.

Il regarda un à un ses hommes et chacun levèrent ses épaules en guise de réponse. Il se tourna vers les fillettes qui regardaient le sol enneigé et demanda :

\- Où sont les autres ? Il y a un autre convoi ? Quelle direction a-t-il prit ?

Aucune d'entre elles ne répondit. En les observant, il vit dans leurs yeux à la fois peur et tritessse. Puis, une autre question lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Elles sont mortes ? Demanda l'homme.

Toutes les fillettes relevèrent la tête en entendant cette question. Comprenant la réponse, le chef se mit à sourire et annonça:

\- Impossible ! Elle ne peut pas être morte ! C'est la fille du Général Hawkeye... Murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, tout en réfléchissant.

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour laisser entrevoir ses dents, à l'idée de ne pas à avoir exercuté une enfant de dix ans. Ce fut en gardant ce sourire victorieux qu'il annonça:

\- Je recherche une fillette blonde avec des yeux ambres… Celle qui est capable de dire où son cadavre se trouve, aura le droit à une belle récompense en plus de la liberté.

Les enfants se regardèrent toutes. La fillette qui avait la joue rouge, dut à la gifle qu'elle avait prise, prit la parole:

\- Quelle genre de récompense ?

\- Un foyer ! Rétorqua le Chef.

\- J'ignore si elle est vivante ou morte, mais, cela fait plusieurs heures que son corps est abandonné dans ce froid...

\- Peu importe ! Il est important que je ramène son corps... Vivant ou Mort... Peux-tu nous y conduire? Répondit le chef.

\- Oui ! Déclara la fillette à la joue rouge.

L'homme regarda ses hommes et décida de suivre la jeune enfant. A peine fut-il parti avec son bras droit, que ses hommes sortirent leurs épées et tuèrent toutes les esclaves.

* * *

Dans une maison de courtisanes, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux noirs se réveilla. Il avait un terrible mal de tête et la bouche pâteuse. Il essaya de remettre ses souvenirs de la veille en place, puis se rappela d'une chose importante. Aussi rapidement que possible, il attrapa ses affaires et partit en courant loin de la maison. En traversant les petites rues étroites de la Capitale, il tentait de se rhabiller. Quand il arriva devant la porte Est du palais, il s'arrêta brutalement. Il regardait avec tristesse la tête exposée du criminel Hawkeye. Cette dernière reposait sur un grand morceau de bambou. Ses yeux et ses oreilles lui avait été arrachés par les corbeaux. Il fut tellement choqué en voyant cette tête, qu'il laissa tomber son épée sur le sol. Puis, il tomba à genoux. Il allait pleurer quand une voix lui parvint :

\- Relevez-vous, jeune homme ! Votre Maître ne voudrait pas vous voir dans cet état !

Ne connaissant pas cette voix, le jeune homme tourna la tête et découvrit un vieil homme vêtu d'un Garot* . Ce dernier sourit et tendit une lettre. Reconnaissant l'écriture de son Maître, le jeune homme se releva et attrapa la missive :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

\- Disons que pour faire simple, je suis une vieille connaissance du Général Hawkeye. Oh ! Le temps se rafraîchit, il va pleuvoir ! Pardonnez-moi, mais à mon âge, l'eau peut être fatale ! Répondit le vieillard en partant.

Le jeune homme le regarda s'en aller, puis, il ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire. Une fois sa lecture achevée, le jeune homme regarda la tête plantée de l'ancien général :

\- Promis ! Je vais la retrouver et je veillerai sur elle… Mais surtout, je retrouvrai le véritable criminel ! Je vous en fais la promesse, Maître ! Pensa à voix haute le jeune homme, en ramassant son épée et en quittant les lieux pour entrer dans le palais.

* * *

Comme convenu, la fillette emmena les deux hommes jusqu'à l'endroit où, le corps blessé de la personne qu'ils recherchaient, avait été abandonné. Ils ne trouvèrent personne à part une mare de sang gelé :

\- Où est-elle ? Hurla le chef énervé en sortant son arme.

\- Aucune idée ! Je vous jure que c'était ici... Fit la fillette en se défendant.

\- Si cétait vraiment ici, où est passé son cadavre?

\- Cela fais plusieurs heures... Je vous jure que c'était ici... Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait... Supplia l'enfant en se mettant à genou devant le bandit.

Ce dernier ne se laissa pas attendrir et tua d'un coup d'épée la fillette. Il était entrain d'observer son cadavre quand il vit sous la mare de sang, une plaque d'identification au nom de "Riza Hawkeye". Heureux, Il brisa la glace et sortit la plaque:

\- On dirait que la chance ait avec moi ! Je n'aurai pas à te tuer et à briser ma promesse envers mon Maître ! Déclara l'homme à voix haute en rangeant la plaque en bois.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda le subalterne.

\- Ramène son corps et trouve une fillette qui ressemble à cette Riza Hawkeye !

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *

NOTE :

* Namu : Nom de la communauté des nobles de la fraction Est du Royaume de Xing. Leurs couleurs et leurs membres sont symbolisés par le port d'un bracelet en soie, vert.

* L'heure du Dragon, entre 7h00 et 9h00.

* Garot: Tenue de travail teinte grace au jus de Kaki.

* * *

Merci a Selena de m'aider et merci à vous d'avoir relu cette introduction.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ce que je dois faire

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Ce que je dois faire !**

* * *

Ce fut sous une pluie battante que le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais se présenta au bureau des esclaves. Il s'arrêta devant le secrétaire du fonctionnaire et jeta sur le bureau un sac en tissu contenant sept pierres de jade blanc. L'homme releva la tête et dévisagea le jeune garçon :

\- Je voudrais savoir à qui la fille du Général Hawkeye a été vendue ! » fit-il en achetant l'information.

\- Heu… Je ne suis pas habilité à ouvrir les documents concernent les familles de traîtres. » répondit le fonctionnaire.

\- Alors trouvez-moi quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner ! » ordonna-t-il énervé.

Le secrétaire se leva alors et partit chercher son supérieur. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, et rangea les pierres précieuses dans le sac pour les rendre à son propriétaire. Ne comprenant pas, l'adolescent le regarda étrangement :

\- C'est à vous contre l'information… » articula-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, mais la personne que vous recherchez n'est plus dans nos dossiers.» avoua le fonctionnaire en forçant l'adolescent à reprendre le sac.

\- Comment ça ? »

\- L'information que vous recherchez se trouve au bureau de l'Empereur et sera archivée dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, à sa demande. Maintenant, partez !» révéla le fonctionnaire avant de reprendre son travail.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista le jeune homme.

Ne connaissant pas la réponse, mais surtout, ne voulant pas la connaitre, le fonctionnaire ignora l'adolescent. Ce dernier comprit. N'étant pas mal intentionné, il sortit une pierre du sac et la posa sur le bureau. Le préposé releva la tête et l'adolescent annonça :

\- Merci beaucoup de votre aide…

* * *

Au même moment, un capitaine de l'armée se présenta au bureau de l'Empereur. Ce dernier était en train de signer des papiers. Sa main droite était recouverte d'un tissu blanc, cachant une blessure récente. Il soupira et annonça :

\- Étant le second du Général Hawkeye, vous accédez à la place de Général. »

\- Majesté, votre grâce est immense.» fit le Capitaine heureux de cette promotion.

\- Au vue de vos états de services plus que satisfaisants, je souhaiterais vous voir enseigner l'art du combat à mon jeune fils de deux ans. Mais connaissant la méfiance de sa mère à l'égard des hauts fonctionnaires militaires… vous allez devoir démontrer une nouvelle fois votre grande loyauté.»

\- Majesté, comment puis-je prouver à Dame Sora* ma loyauté ?» demanda le nouveau général encore plus heureux de cette nouvelle.

\- Faites disparaître tous les registres ayants un lien avec l'affaire du Général Hawkeye.» ordonna l'Empereur.

Le soldat regarda l'Empereur, surprit. Il hésita à répondre quand après cinq minutes de réflexion, il annonça :

\- Ce sera fait, votre Majesté !»

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer Général Grim. »

Le nouveau général sortit quand l'Eunuque entra. Il regarda l'Empereur qui rigolait joyeusement assis sur sa chaise :

\- Quoi ? » demanda l'Empereur énervé en voyant son donneur de leçon.

\- Majesté, votre fils est venu au bureau des esclaves !» révéla l'Eunuque.

\- Quoi ? Kim Lee est venu au bureau des esclaves ? C'est vraiment un incapable !» hurla de colère l'Empereur.

\- Non, pas lui mais votre Bâtard.»

\- Et que voulait Roy, au bureau des esclaves ? Racheter la condition d'une courtisane ?» se moqua l'Empereur.

\- La fille du Général Hawkeye ! »

\- La fille du Général Hawkeye ? » répéta l'Empereur en réfléchissant.

\- Oui, il voulait le nom de celui qui l'a acheté» expliqua l'Eunuque.

\- Vendu ? Mon Bâtard pense que je l'ai vendu ? J'aimerais bien voir sa tête, quand il apprendra que je l'ai donné à Drachma sans aucune condition ! Cette chienne, de quel droit a-t-elle osé me poignarder avec mon propre poignard !» fit l'Empereur en regardant sa main blessée.

* * *

Dehors, dans le couloir, l'adolescent qui avait tout entendu, écoutait les rires moqueurs de son père en serrant le poing. C'est à ce moment-là, que la Dernière Reine arriva. Elle regarda l'adolescent et vit la haine dans ses yeux.

\- Venez avec moi, jeune homme !» déclara l'ancienne Impératrice en lui tournant le dos.

Surprit d'entendre le terme « jeune homme » sortir de la bouche de cette vieille sorcière, l'adolescent décida de la suivre. Elle l'emmena dans un petit jardin privé de son pavillon. La pluie continuait de tomber tandis qu'ils marchèrent dans les allées. La vieille femme s'arrêta devant son petit lac personnel et regarda les gouttes de pluies tomber dans l'eau.

\- C'est ici que mon époux a rencontré le Général Hawkeye pour la première fois. Un esclave de Xerxès qui rencontre l'Empereur Rin* alors qu'il travaillait.. que le destin est étrange parfois. N'est-ce pas ?»

\- Si vous le dites.» répliqua Roy qui ne voulait pas parler avec cette femme qu'il haïssait.

\- Savez-vous qui a décidé de laisser le jeune esclave Hawkeye apprendre l'art du combat ?»

\- Non, mais cela ne servira à rien de me l'apprendre puisque mon Maître est mort.» répondit Roy impatient, voulant vraiment écourter la discussion.

\- Mon époux, l'Empereur Rin… c'était quelqu'un de bien … Il ne m'a jamais abandonné même quand il apprit que je ne lui donnerai jamais d'enfant. Il a toujours cherché à me protéger des tentatives de prises du pouvoir de cette vieille peste de Laya*. Il aimait protéger ceux qu'il aime. C'est pour sauver Berthold Hawkeye qu'il a fait de lui un soldat utile et indispensable.»

\- Il semblerait que mon père ait trouvé le moyen de s'en dispenser. » rétorqua Roy, sarcastique.

\- Votre père a fait une grave erreur en exécutant Berthold Hawkeye. Nos ennemis qui le craignaient, risquent maintenant de nous attaquer. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin était le résultat d'une haine installée depuis des années … il s'est servi de ce coup d'état pour tuer son plus grand ennemi. Mais, je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir pour vous conter leur histoire, mais pour vous prévenir. Ne retournez jamais au bureau des esclaves pour la fille d'un traître, et n'enquêtez pas sur la mort des nobles Namu. Cela ne servira à rien à part vous mettre en danger.»

\- Seriez-vous en train de me menacer ?» fit Roy énervé par les mots de la vieille femme.

\- Je ne me permettrai pas de vous menacer. Vous le Bâtard de l'Empereur… ce serait une grave erreur de ma part. Toutefois, bien que je vous haïsse pour vos origines, il m'a été demandé de vous conseiller.»

\- Qui ? Qui vous a demandé de vous occuper de moi, après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir ? Ma mère est morte par votre faute ! Si vous ne l'aviez pas chassée de ce palais, ces hommes ne l'auraient jamais attaqué et elle serait en vie ! Alors votre aide, vous pouvez vous la garder. Je ne veux rien de vous et cela vaut aussi pour vos conseils ! » hurla Roy en mettant fin à la conversation.

Il tourna le dos à la Dernière Reine et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bâtiment quand il entendit :

\- Savez-vous à quelle occasion la fille du Général a blessé votre père ? Comment a-t-elle pu attraper le poignard qu'il garde sur lui, grâce à cette chaîne en or, accroché à son cou et que personne ne peut voir ? »

En réfléchissant aux réponses possibles, Roy s'arrêta de marcher. Il serra le poing de rage en pensant à une des réponses qui lui déplaisait fortement :

\- Je vois que vous avez trouvé la bonne réponse tout seul !» déclara la vieille femme devant le comportement de Roy.

Puis, il retrouva son calme. Il desserra la main et se mit à sourire :

\- Vous mentez ! Mon père ne ferait jamais ça ! Vous dites ces mots pour me tester !»

\- Si c'est ce que vous croyez, allez donc voir votre père.» rétorqua froidement la femme, furieuse du sourire de Roy.

* * *

Sans perdre une seconde, Roy se mit à courir aussi vite que possible vers le bureau de son père. C'est alors que dans un tournant, il percuta le Prince Héritier, Kim Lee. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

\- Votre Majesté ! Vous n'avez rien ? » demanda l'Eunuque du Prince en l'aidant à se relever.

Roy allait lui aussi se relever quand deux gardes l'aidèrent en le prenant par les bras. Le Prince Héritier enfonça ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Roy et ordonna :

\- Punissez-le ! Pour avoir sali ma tenue… cinquante coups de fouets devraient suffire !»

Roy regarda son demi-frère sous le choc. Les deux gardes l'emmenèrent et le Prince Héritier poursuivit son chemin. Ils étaient presque arrivés dans la cour des punitions quand un vieillard leur bloqua le passage au niveau de la porte. D'un seul coup d'œil, Roy le reconnut. Il s'agissait de l'inconnu qui lui avait remit la lettre de son maître. Mais à la différence de ce matin, il portait un gwanbok* bleu. En le voyant ainsi vêtu, Roy se demanda qui était vraiment cet homme :

\- Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer, mes hommes vont prendre le relais !» annonça le vieillard en souriant bêtement.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent. Ils allaient protester quand l'ancien insista en envoyant ses hommes. Reconnaissant deux capitaines de l'armée, les gardes partirent.

\- Vous pouvez disposer !» ordonna le vieillard une fois Roy libéré, en regardant les capitaines.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Roy pour la seconde fois de la journée.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit… Je suis une vieille connaissance du Général Hawkeye. Mais dites-moi, il me semble que le Général vous l'a déjà répété plus de cent fois : "_ne fait jamais rien qui pourrait te conduire encore une fois à la cour des punitions".._. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous de retour ici au lieu de suivre ses précieux conseils ?»

Roy ne répondit pas et dévisagea cet homme, plus que surprit. Comment savait-il ce que son maître lui avait déjà dit ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'égal à égal sans le prendre de haut comme tous les autres hommes du gouvernement ?

\- Allons, je vous promets que je garderai votre réponse secrète ! Après tout, nous sommes amis par connaissance.» continua le vieillard devant le silence de Roy.

\- Ami par connaissance ?» répéta Roy étonné par cette phrase.

\- Oui … c'est un terme que nous, les riches on aime bien employer… Même si nous sommes plus ennemis qu'amis.» expliqua l'ancien.

\- Eh bien, je devais voir mon père d'urgence… au sujet…. d'un problème !» tenta d'expliquer maladroitement Roy sans entrer dans les détails.

\- Demander l'endroit où se trouve Riza Hawkeye n'est pas un problème. Mais, c'est une question idiote et stupide. Votre place au sein de ce palais n'est pas encore garantie, tout comme votre sécurité ! Chercher à vouloir aider une fille de traître vous conduira plus vite à la mort. »

\- Alors que dois-je faire ? L'abandonner à son sort ? Je ne peux pas… Je n'y arrive pas… C'est trop dur pour moi. Penser qu'elle va souffrir alors que moi, je vais vivre ici en sécurité dans ce palais, me brise le cœur et me rend triste. Alors dites-moi ce que je dois faire ?» supplia Roy en posant son poing sur sa poitrine et en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux, plein d'espoir.

\- Venez avec moi. Nous allons jouer !» déclara soudain le vieil homme en traînant Roy à la salle de jeu du palais.

Cette dernière était étrangement vide. Roy apprécia toutefois le calme de l'endroit. Le vieillard montra un plateau d'échec et invita Roy à s'asseoir.

\- Quand le Général Hawkeye n'avait pas de réponse à ses problèmes, il venait ici. Savez-vous y jouer ?» interrogea le vieillard.

\- Oui, mon maître m'a apprit les bases.»

\- Savoir les bases n'est pas tout, il faut contrôler parfaitement le jeu pour gagner ! Êtes-vous capable de me battre ?» rétorqua le vieil homme.

\- Je peux toujours essayer !»

\- Bien, mais avant, je voudrais changer quelques détails concernant votre jeu.» reprit l'ancien en commençant à bouger les pièces.

Il retira toutes les pièces du jeu sauf une, celle d'un simple pion, pour les mettre hors du plateau de jeu. Puis, il mit la Reine de son côté :

\- Vous trichez dès le début de notre partie ?» fit Roy contrarié.

\- Non, je vous enseigne comment vous sortir de votre situation actuelle. La pièce qui reste, vous représente. La Reine qui est de mon côté est Riza Hawkeye. Mon jeu est à la fois votre père, sa cour et toutes les personnes qui ont fait condamner le Général Hawkeye. Donc, comment allez-vous faire pour récupérer votre Reine et gagner cette partie ?» exposa le vieillard avec un sourire sadique.

\- C'est impossible…» répondit Roy dans un murmure, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Seul,oui, c'est impossible… mais, si vous complétez les cases vides avec une armée efficace… Vous serez tout à fait à même de reprendre votre Reine et de détruire cette armée.» expliqua le vieillard calmement et en positionnant les pièces de Roy sur le plateau.

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir ! Il faut que j'abandonne pour l'instant, le temps de constituer une armée… Mais Riza risque de souffrir jusqu'au moment où je la retrouverai.»

\- Oh ! Je viens d'y penser ! Même si vous constituez votre armée, cela ne marchera pas face à mes pions. Dans les deux cas, vous perdrez. Votre armée et votre Reine.»

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?» s'exclama Roy surpris, en regardant à la fois le plateau de jeu et le vieillard.

\- Il vous manque deux pièces maîtresses !» révéla le vieil homme.

Roy regarda attentivement ses pièces et celles de son adversaire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il manquait le Roi et le Général. Le vieillard sourit et remplaça le pion representant Roy, par la pièce du Général.

\- Là, vous pouvez récupérer votre Reine. Et là, vous sauvez votre armée et votre Reine.» termina l'homme en remplaçant la pièce de Général par celle du Roi.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir Empereur ! Je veux simplement sauver Riza.» fit Roy, choqué, qui n'avait jamais envisagé cette solution.

\- Jeune homme, chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, vous êtes loin d'être ce Roi ou ce Général. Et encore plus de sauver Riza. La première étape est cette armée et ce Général, la seconde sauver Riza, la dernière sauver votre armée et conserver votre Reine. Sur ce, la leçon est enfin terminée. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !» conclut le vieillard en se levant et en partant.

\- Devenez l'un de mes pions ! Devenez mon fou !» proposa soudainement Roy.

\- Cela aurait été avec joie, mais, je suis une pièce inutile pour le moment. Mais, peut-être quand vous serez général, je pourrais vous être enfin utile. Alors battez-vous! Si la fille du Général est comme son père et sa mère, alors, elle vous attendra et survivra quoi qu'il arrive.»

* * *

Dix ans plus tard, sur un champ de bataille au beau milieu d'une forêt, l'armée de Xing affrontait l'armée d'Arlan*. Quand le dernier soldat d'Arlan s'effondra sur le sol, tous les hommes se mirent à hurler de joie :

\- Gloire à notre Grand Général Mustang ! Force et puissance à notre Royaume ! Et longue vie à sa Majesté l'Empereur et au Prince Héritier, et à sa famille !» crièrent-ils en chœur.

Vexé d'entendre les cris de gloires du Général avant les siens, le Prince fusilla du regard le jeune général. Ce dernier ignora le Prince de douze ans et partit en soupirant. Le prince commença son grand discours. Ignorant lui aussi le prince, un jeune capitaine suivit le général. Il le regarda entrain d'aider un groupe de simples soldats à transporter les blessés ainsi que les cadavres de ses hommes.

\- Le Prince ne semble pas te porter dans son cœur, Roy. » commenta le capitaine en attirant l'attention du jeune homme.

Ce dernier, en entendant son prénom, se tourna vers l'homme et sourit. Ils marchèrent un peu plus loin dans la forêt :

\- Rassure-toi, cela est réciproque, Maes ! » répondit le général.

\- Mais, tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il est Prince et que si Kim Lee meurt… Il pourrait devenir Empereur ! Et ce jour-là, il pourrait te nuire.» rappela Maes.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas ! Kim Lee est trop puissant.»

\- Que veux-tu dire ?» demanda Maes surprit de cette réponse.

\- Kim Lee ne se laissera pas tuer facilement.» répondit Roy.

Ne voyant plus aucun blessé, il reprit sa route vers les tentes. C'est alors qu'il entendit hurler à l'aide. Roy regarda Maes comme pour savoir si, il avait rêvé ou bien entendu :

\- Oui ! » confirma Maes devant son regard.

Aussi rapidement que possible, Maes et Roy coururent à l'endroit des hurlements. En arrivant sur place, ils découvrirent un soldat allongé dans une mare de sang. Son propre sang! Son corps était recouvert de flèches. Devant l'état de ses blessures, Roy et Maes savaient que le soldat n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

\- Général ! Vous êtes… vraiment quelqu'un… de… » fit le soldat qui avait de grandes difficultés à parler.

\- Au lieu de parler de moi, dis-moi tes derniers mots, je les répéterai à ta famille.» annonça Roy en se mettant à genoux aux côtés du soldat.

L'homme sourit et tendit sa main à Roy. Ce dernier la prit et sentit quelque chose. Il regarda attentivement et vit deux plaques d'identification dont les noms étaient illisible à cause du sang.

\- Que… ?» commença Roy avant de se faire interrompre par le soldat.

\- Il y a longtemps…. que je n'ai plus de famille… Général… Je ne vis que pour l'homme… que jadis j'appelais Maître… »

\- Tu es un esclave ?! Qui est ton Maître ? » demanda Maes en intervenant.

\- Pouvez-vous donner... ses plaques à... mon Ancien Maître ?» fit le soldat en regardant Roy.

\- Qui est-ce ? » questionna Roy en acceptant sa requête.

\- Grumman… Dites-lui que je suis désolé… de lui avoir menti… Le cadavre que j'ai rapporté… il y a... Dix ans...n'était pas le sien… mais celui d'une jeune fille qui vivait dans la région... et les bandits qui les ont attaqués... c'était nous… Ses anciens serviteurs... On devait la tuer… il avait menacé de tuer nos familles… pardon…»

A la fin de ces mots, le soldat rendit son dernier souffle.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Un délire ? Un aveu ?» demanda Maes en regardant Roy, troublé.

Roy ferma les yeux de l'homme et commença à nettoyer les plaques pour voir les noms inscrit dessus, grâce à sa salive :

\- Tu perds ton temps, je suis sûr que ce sont ses plaques... Il délirait c'est certain !" commenta Maes qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Kim et Haw? Se sont vraiment les mêmes? » lut Roy à voix haute en continuant de nettoyer le sang.

\- Quoi ? Roy, si ce n'est pas le même nom, je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Cette histoire ne sent pas bon. Grumman est un traître et son aveu, me fait froid dans le dos...

\- Maes, tu as tué plus de trois milles soldats durant ses dix dernières années et maintenant tu paniques pour un simple aveu et une citation...

\- Comprends-moi Roy... Mon père a enfin accepté mon mariage avec Gracia, ce n'est pas le moment pour perdre mon titre à cause de cette hist..."

Maes n'eut pas le temps dire plus, qu'un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit un soldat d'Arlan armé d'un poignard à deux millimètres de son visage. Ce dernier avait une flèche qui lui traversait la tête. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol, mort. Maes, choqué, regarda Roy en se demandant qui avait bien pu faire ça, car l'armée d'Arlan n'utilisait pas ce genre de flèches.

\- Ça va ? » interrogea Roy, effrayé.

\- Oui ! On a eu chaud ! Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça… mais, je le remercie ! Et toi, ça va ?» répondit Maes qui rigolait malgré le fait qu'il tremblait un peu de peur.

\- Oui… Mais, je n'arrive pas à lire les autres lettres de la plaque mentionant "Haw" !"reprit Roy alors qu'il grattait de plus en plus fort.

\- Dis, si on retournait au camp avec son cadavre… La zone n'est pas sûre.» proposa Maes.

Roy regarda son ami et rangea les plaques. Après cela, ils emmenèrent le cadavre au campement. A peine furent-ils arriver qu'une personne arriva et annonça:

\- L'Empereur, souhaite vous voir, Général...

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *

**Note :**

Dame Sora : Seconde concubine Royal

Empereur Rin : Précédent Empereur, et père de l'actuel Empereur. Décédé à cause d'un empoisonnement.

Layal: Première Concubine Royal de l'Empereur Rin, et mère de l'Empereur actuel.

Gwanbok : Sort de hanbok que portaient les hommes du gouvernement.

Arlan : Petit royaume se trouvant au sud-est de Xing

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu se chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu et encore un immense merci à Selena.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau problème

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Un nouveau problème.**

* * *

En arrivant au camp, Roy se trouva face à l'un de ses soldats. Il était blond, aux yeux bleus et fumait une pipe. Il la retira et annonça calmement :

\- L'Empereur souhaite vous voir immédiatement.»

Roy soupira et confia le cadavre qu'il avait ramené aux bons soins de Maes, avant d'entrer dans la tente de l'Empereur. Sa tenue militaire était recouverte du sang de ses hommes. En entrant dans la tente, il vit l'Empereur assis au centre d'une table ronde. A sa droite se tenait debout son fidèle eunuque. Il les regarda et se mit à genoux devant l'Empereur. Remarquant la tenue ensanglantée de Roy, l'eunuque prit la parole en premier, d'une voix pour le moins choquée :

\- Général Mustang, auriez-vous oublié le protocole ? Dois-je vous rappeler que porter une telle tenue devant sa Majesté peut vous coûter votre place ? Vous devriez avoir honte !»

\- Eunuque Nam, j'aurais suivi le protocole si sa Majesté ne m'avait pas fait immédiatement demandé. De plus, ce sang est celui de mes hommes. Apparaître ainsi, devant son Altesse, c'est rendre hommage à leur sacrifice. Mais c'est vrai, que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela… après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un eunuque.» rétorqua Roy énervé par les paroles d'un homme qui ne connaissait rien de la guerre, à part ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les rapports et les livres.

\- Votre Majesté, ce sale Bât…» commença l'eunuque.

L'Eunuque ne put finir sa phrase, car l'Empereur venait de lever sa main droite, pour mettre fin à cette discussion.

\- Nous continuerons ce débat plus tard. Pour l'instant, je souhaiterai parler en privé avec le Général, donc sortez, Eunuque Nam. »

\- Mais votre Majesté, le protocole exige une tenue propre pour…»

\- Eunuque Nam ! » S'exclama l'Empereur en frappant son poing sur la table.

Comprenant que l'Empereur n'irait pas dans son sens, l'eunuque le salua et partit. Roy se releva et s'approcha de la table, tâchant de dissimuler au mieux les véritables sentiments qui l'animaient. Il prit la chaise et se posa pour écouter les paroles de son « Père » :

\- Ta victoire fut impressionnante, mon fils ! Gagner avec trois milles soldats alors que notre ennemi en avait le double… Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père ! Ce n'est pas comme ton stupide frère Kim Lee. Alors que veux-tu en guise de récompense ?»

En entendant le terme « digne fils de ton père », Roy le regarda avec haine. Il serra le poing et annonça en souriant afin de cacher la colère qui montait en lui.

\- Votre Majesté, ce que je souhaite en récompense, c'est exactement la même chose que la dernière fois : le droit d'offrir une tombe à Riza Hawkeye, au temple du Ciel. »

Devant cette réponse, l'Empereur resta un court instant muet. Encore … encore cette demande déshonorante. Il frappa violemment son point sur la table et hurla :

\- Imbécile ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que cela est impossible ? Les esclaves n'ont pas le droit à cet honneur !»

\- Alors laissez-moi mettre son nom sur le mur des esclaves du temple*.»

\- Demeuré ! C'est la fille d'un assassin ! Mettre son nom serait une insulte à la politique du royaume et au clan Namu… Quand cessera-tu de vivre dans le passé ?» s'emporta l'Empereur en se mettant debout pour défier son fils.

\- Quand justice sera enfin rendue ! » Rétorqua Roy en se levant d'un bond, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son géniteur.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, de ces yeux qu'ils avaient en commun et qui brillaient de cette même flamme. Et pourtant … un monde semblait les séparer. Ne pouvant en entendre davantage et ne supportant pas de voir son fils illégitime le défier pour la fille de son ennemi, l'Empereur gifla la joue gauche de Roy. Ce dernier garda la tête basse, en essayant contenir la rage qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Pourquoi … pourquoi l'Empereur refusait-il de comprendre ? Comment avait-il pu oublier tous les services que le général Hawkeye lui avait rendus ? Il n'avait même pas eu l'ombre d'un doute en apprenant sa soi-disant trahison ! Il connaissait l'homme, il aurait dû douter ! Le souverain de Xing pour sa part, fixait son fils. Il devait impérativement effacer cette fille de sa mémoire. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Au vu de ses victoires, le monarque ressentit un peu de remords. Car après tout, il commençait à se prendre d'affection pour Roy. Mais c'était pour son bien.

\- Je croyais que ces dix années et tes soirées auprès des courtisanes t'auraient fait oublier cette chienne … mais il semblerait que j'ai commis une grave erreur. Je vais devoir changer de stratégie afin que plus jamais le nom des « Hawkeye » ne sorte de ta bouche. Eunuque Nam !» appela l'Empereur d'une voix à nouveau calme.

Aussi rapidement que possible, l'Eunuque entra et attendit les ordres de son Maître. Trouvant ce dernier particulièrement tendu, il décida de regarder le sol. Roy releva la tête en entendant :

\- Prenez note de ce nouveau décret : « _Toute personne prononçant le nom d'un traître sera sévèrement puni, peu importe son rang »_

\- Quel genre de punition, votre Majesté ?» osa demander l'Eunuque effrayé.

\- Un mois enfermé dans la prison de Gomun*… C'est noté ? » Demanda l'Empereur en observant le comportement de son fils, qui restait droit comme un i en dépit de la tempête qui faisait rage en lui.

Devant le silence de ce dernier, un rictus de victoire apparut sur son visage. Connaissant son père, Roy savait que se sourire n'annonçait rien de bon. La colère laissa alors place à la crainte. Qu'avait-il encore imaginé ?

\- Oui, votre Majesté ! » Répondit l'Eunuque en refermant le parchemin sur lequel il venait d'écrire.

Il allait le ranger avec tous les autres décrets en cour d'application, quand l'Empereur aboya en se tournant vers l'Eunuque :

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Retourne à ta place et prend une nouvelle page !»

\- Oui, votre Majesté ! » Fit l'Eunuque paniqué en laissant tomber le nouveau décret sur le sol.

Il se baissa et le ramassa en tremblant comme une feuille. Puis, le posa sur une table. Malheureusement, le parchemin roula et tomba de la table.

\- Eunuque Nam, ma patience commence à atteindre ses limites.» déclara l'Empereur d'une voix froide face à l'incompétence de son serviteur.

\- Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté ! C'est bon, je suis prêt.»

\- _Par ce nouveau décret, j'ordonne le mariage du Général Mustang pour le mois du Serpent… De plus, L'Eunuque Nam sera charger de trouver la Prétendante idéale. » _Révéla l'Empereur en observant la réaction de son fils.

Ce dernier eut l'impression de recevoir le poids d'une armée sur ses épaules. Un mariage … un mariage forcé. Roy eut un mal fou à cacher son horreur. Néanmoins il se reprit, salua son père comme le protocole l'exigeait et sortit d'un pas raide. Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, l'Empereur retourna à sa place. L'Eunuque surprit lui aussi de cette annonce, demanda :

\- Quel genre de Prétendante dois-je trouver ? Une pauvre ? Une riche ? Une moche ? Une beauté ? Une intelligente ? Une idiote ? Une maigrichonne ? Une grosse ? »

\- Peu importe la fille, du moment qu'elle lui fasse oublier cette chienne !» répondit l'Empereur.

* * *

Roy venait à peine de sortir de la tente et retourna dans ses appartements. Une fois là-bas, il attrapa une bassine d'eau et commença à frotter ses bras avec un morceau de tissu, pour retirer le sang avec des gestes lents. Il se sentait vide … il avait l'impression que son esprit se trouvait à milliers de kilomètres de là. Ce mariage sera le pire moment de sa vie. La haine envers son père ne fit que s'accroître. S'il croyait pouvoir arriver à ses fins de cette manière, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il devait trouver une solution. C'est à ce moment là, que Maes entra dans la tente. Il était propre et avait troqué son uniforme contre une tenue de yangban* bleu.

\- Tu sais que l'on a des servantes pour nous nettoyer ! Alors toi, qui aime tant la compagnie des femmes, tu fais ça par toi-même ?»

\- Je croyais que depuis que ton père avait accepté ta demande en mariage, tu avais décidé de ne plus toucher aucune femme ?» lança Mustang.

\- Se faire nettoyer n'est pas jouer avec une femme ! Ça a été avec ton père ?»

\- Non ! » répondit violemment Roy en dénouant le nœud qui attachait son armure.

\- C'était certain qu'il n'accepterait pas ta demande ! Alors pourquoi tu continue à te battre pour la fille d'un traître ? » demanda Maes en aidant Roy à retirer son armure.

\- Pourquoi tu as combattu ton père pour Gracia ? » répliqua Roy.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer ma situation avec Gracia, à la tienne !» protesta Maes.

\- Pourquoi ? Elles sont toutes les deux de rang inférieur ! Merci !» fit Roy en reprenant son armure des mains de son ami, pour la poser sur un mannequin en bois.

\- C'est vrai… Mais Gracia n'est pas morte ! Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps, de se battre pour des morts, alors que les vivants ont besoin de notre aide ! Quand tu portes cette armure, tu vis dans le présent pour nous tes hommes… Mais dès que tu déposes ton uniforme sur ce mannequin, tu retourne dans le passé. Arrête de te torturer et vit pour le présent et l'avenir ! » fit Maes calmement.

En entendant les paroles de son ami, Roy garda le silence et continua à se changer et à se nettoyer. Durant tout ce temps, un silence de mort s'était installé entre eux. Roy allait remettre sa chemise propre quand il annonça :

\- J'avais cinq ans quand j'ai rencontré mon Maître pour la première fois. Il m'avait sauvé d'une tentative de meurtre… A l'époque, je pensais que c'était mon père qui l'avait envoyé. C'était qu'un espoir de ma part. Quand j'ai compris que je ne comptais pour personne et que j'étais seul, il était là pour moi… Il m'a donné une raison de me lever chaque matin en me formant à l'art du combat. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, je m'étais promis de rembourser cette immense dette. Mais, cinq années plus tard, il fut exécuté pour trahison envers l'Empereur, pour avoir tué les treize chefs Namu… » raconta Roy d'un voix morne.

\- Je connais déjà cette histoire Roy ! Tu me l'as déjà raconté cent fois ! » fit Maes en lui coupant la parole.

\- Il m'a laissé une lettre… Le jour de son exécution, j'ai reçu une lettre dans laquelle, il me confiait sa fille… Maes, comment puis-je prendre soin de mes hommes, quand j'ai été incapable de protéger la seule chose qui comptait aux yeux de mon Maître ? Tu veux que je vive dans le futur, mais, un homme doit rembourser ses dettes. Et créer cette tombe au nom de Riza, m'acquittera d'une partie de mon dû… Et quand ce jour arrivera, je pourrais enfin vivre dans le présent et imaginer un futur. » révéla Roy.

\- Je comprends ! Bon, alors quel est le nouveau plan de ton père ? » soutint Maes avec le sourire.

\- Il veut que je me marie ! » révéla Roy d'une voix paniquée.

\- Toi ? Te marier ? Avec qui ? » rigola Maes en imaginant Roy marié.

\- L'Eunuque Nam est chargé de trouver ma prétendante ! »

Devant cette dernière annonce, Maes explosa de rire en imaginant la femme qu'un eunuque pouvait choisir :

\- Bon ! Je dois y aller !» déclara Roy en passant la porte de la tente.

\- Hein ? Où ? » fit Maes en rattrapant son ami.

\- Au seul endroit où tu as promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds depuis l'annonce officielle de ton mariage !» fit Roy alors que le soldat blond aux yeux bleus l'attendait.

\- Havoc, tu as intérêt de prendre soin de lui ! » ordonna Maes en regardant se soldat.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Capitaine ! » répondit Havoc avec le sourire.

Ce fut ensemble qu'Havoc et Roy partirent pour une célèbre maison de courtisanes, se trouvant à trente minutes du camp.

* * *

Peu de temps après le départ de Roy, Maes entra dans la tente de l'Empereur. Ce dernier était encore particulièrement énervé et ignora ouvertement Maes. Le capitaine posa une plaque d'identification au nom de « Riza Hawkeye » sur la table. Surpris par cet objet, l'Empereur releva la tête pour avoir des explications :

\- Un soldat de notre armée avait ceci sur lui. » expliqua Maes devant le regard de l'Empereur.

\- Où est-il maintenant ? » demanda inquiet l'Empereur.

\- Mort avant qu'il ne puisse me révéler la façon dont il l'a obtenu. »

\- Mon imbécile de bâtard a-t-il connaissance de cette plaque ? » questionna l'Empereur en réfléchissant.

\- Juste les trois premières lettres du nom… Vous étiez avec lui quand je l'ai nettoyée. » précisa Maes.

\- Bien ! Faites-la disparaître ! » ordonna sèchement l'Empereur.

\- A vos ordres, votre Majesté ! » répondit le Capitaine en reprenant l'objet.

Il salua l'Empereur et sortit. Une fois dehors, il s'approcha du feu de joie qui alimentait le camp. Il jeta le morceau de bois dedans et partit pour sa tente. Tout ça c'était déroulé sous l'œil attentif de l'Eunuque Nam. A peine fut-il rentré dans sa tente qu'il sortit la plaque d'identification de « Riza Hawkeye » :

\- Je suis en train de jouer à un jeu dangereux… Pardonne-moi Roy… »prononça Maes en déposant l'objet en bois dans une boîte en métal.

Après quoi, il creusa dans le sol et enterra la boîte.

* * *

Havoc et Roy arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une maison de courtisanes. Ils venaient à peine de passer la porte quand cinq femmes bien habillés se jetèrent sur Roy et hurlèrent en chœur :

\- Bienvenu dans la maison des plaisirs de Lira, Général Mustang !

\- Bonsoir, les filles ! » répondit Roy en soulevant son chapeau pour faire un clin d'œil.

Sans perdre une seconde, les cinq femmes emmenèrent Roy à l'intérieur, laissant Havoc sous le choc. Les jeunes femmes conduisirent Roy à sa chambre habituelle. L'une d'entre elle apporta un Geomungo* et se mit à jouer. Deux autres courtisanes se mirent à danser, tandis que les deux dernières étaient assises, de chaque côté de Roy. Elles lui servaient à boire et à manger :

\- Wouha ! Vraiment magnifique ! Vous êtes très douées ! » commenta Roy à la fin de la première chanson en applaudissant d'admiration les trois jeunes femmes.

\- Général, de nous tous ici… celui qui est vraiment talentueux, c'est vous ! » rétorqua la femme se trouvant à la droite de Roy, en lui servait un nouveau verre.

Roy le but d'un trait et se tourna vers la seconde femme qui lui donna à manger. Puis, il reprit un verre auprès de la première.

\- Oui, vous avez remporté la plus grande des victoires contre les Arlan ! » continua la seconde femme.

\- Ah ! Les filles, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps dire plus, qu'il s'effondra inconscient sur le sol. Les cinq femmes se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce quand un groupe d'hommes entrèrent et emmenèrent Roy.

* * *

Dans une petite maison de deux pièces, un bruit étrange réveilla un petit garçon cinq ans. Le premier mot qu'il prononça à moitié endormit, fut « Mère ?». Ne la trouvant pas, il sortit de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine. Ne la voyant toujours pas, il ouvrit la porte de la maison et la vit. Elle était debout dehors. Un liquide rouge vif coulait le long de sa robe rose pour finir sa course dans une mare de sang :

\- Mère ? » répéta l'enfant paniqué en regardant la lame qui traversait le corps de sa mère.

La femme trembla et tourna la tête péniblement vers son fils. Un triste sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle annonça :

\- Fuis, mon fils ! »

En entendant ses mots, le propriétaire de l'épée la retira violemment du corps de la jeune femme qui tomba sur le sol. Sans réfléchir, le petit garçon courut vers sa mère.

\- Mère ! » pleura-t-il.

\- Pou… Pour…quoi… Il… faut-il…que…tu…m'écoutes … jamais ? » essaya d'articuler péniblement la jeune femme, alors qu'elle voyait arriver derrière lui l'épée de son tueur.

Ce dernier la leva et allait l'enfoncer dans le corps de l'enfant.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! » hurla la jeune femme dans un dernier souffle.

Le tueur arrêta son épée à quelques millimètres de la tête de l'enfant. Énervé par les dires de la femme, il frappa son corps. Voyant sa mère encore plus souffrir, le petit garçon eut un sursaut de courage. Il attrapa la jambe de l'homme et la mordit. L'homme hurla de douleur. C'est à se moment-là qu'un grand bruit attira l'attention de l'enfant, qui retira ses dents de la jambe de l'homme. Il tourna la tête pour voir le responsable de ce boucan. Il vit en face de lui une dizaine d'hommes dont le visage était caché par un tissu, le menacer avec des arcs. Paniqué et voyant que sa mère ne bougeait plus, l'enfant se releva et se mit à fuir.

\- Maintenant ! » s'écria l'assassin en regardant ses archers.

Suite à cet ordre, une dizaine de flèches filèrent en sifflant vers leur cible. Elles allaient l'atteindre, quand il trébucha et tomba sur sol. Neuf des dix flèches loupèrent leur cible à quelques centimètres près. La dernière allait bel et bien toucher l'enfant quand un homme blond arriva. D'un seul geste de l'épée, il trancha la flèche.

\- Pardonnez mon retard, votre Altesse, j'avais une obligation personnelle.» déclara l'homme aux yeux ambres en se retournant l'enfant.

Tout en disant ses mots, il arborait un immense sourire chaleureux. Puis, l'homme regarda le cadavre de la mère de l'enfant.

\- Pauvre idiot ! Pousse-toi de notre chemin, où sinon tu subiras le même sort que cette femme !» menaça le chef des assassins.

\- Idiot ? Peut-être… Mais pas autant que toi, le fils unique du chef des Namu… Sais-tu ce qui en coûte, d'essayer d'attenter à la vie d'un Prince, même non officiel ?» rétorqua l'homme en positionnant son épée devant lui pour montrer sa détermination à combattre.

\- Je vois l'idiot, tu sais qui je suis… Cela ne te fais donc pas peur de m'affronter dans un corps à corps ? » demanda le chef des assassins en sortant épée.

\- Peur ? Je n'attends que ça, mourir des mains d'un grand combattant ! » sourit l'homme blond amusé.

\- J'aime affronter les hommes aussi sûrs d'eux. Le désespoir qui envahi leurs yeux à l'instant où mon épée les touche, me comble de joie !» rétorqua l'homme en se jetant sur son adversaire.

L'homme blond ne se découragea pas et se mit à courir. D'un, coup, il se mit à genoux sur le sol boueux et glissa. Son visage passa en-dessous de l'épée de son adversaire. Il se releva à l'aide d'un seul pied et sauta sur son ennemi. L'épée s'enfonça dans l'épaule gauche de l'assassin :

\- AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE ! » hurla de douleur l'assassin en tombant à genou.

\- Ceci est pour cette jeune femme ! Abandonne, et excuse-toi auprès de ce jeune homme !» déclara l'homme blond en appuyant sur l'épée.

\- Jamais, je m'agenouillerai devant un bâtard ! » rétorqua l'homme avec hargne.

Agacé par ces mots, l'homme blond retira son épée. L'assassin se remit à hurler et tomba sur le sol :

\- Attention ! » hurla le jeune garçon qui était toujours assis sur le sol.

L'homme blond tourna la tête et vit des flèches venir sur lui. Attrapant son épée, il les repoussa sans trop de difficultés. Il était tellement occupé à repousser les flèches qu'il en oublia son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était relevé et allait toucher l'homme blond quand un cri d'aigle se fit entendre. Ce cri provenait d'un sifflet accroché à une flèche. Cette flèche passa à côté de l'enfant, pour terminer sa course dans la tête de l'assassin. C'est à ce moment, qu'une femme blonde aux yeux bleus apparut. Elle marcha vers le cadavre, retira sa flèche de la tête de l'assassin et se mit à droite de l'homme blond.

\- Je t'avais dit de te reposer alors que fais-tu ici ?» s'exclama l'homme blond à l'attention la jeune femme.

\- Si je n'étais pas venue tu serais déjà mort ! Sale ingrat !» riposta la femme en armant son arc avec la flèche couverte de sang.

\- Pauvre idiote ! Tu ne vas pas te battre dans ton état ?» hurla l'homme encore plus fort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si mon plan fonctionne, ils vont vite partir et on n'aura pas besoin de se battre.»

Après ses mots, la jeune femme tira sa flèche en direction des dix archers. Craignant de finir comme leur maître, ils partirent. En les voyant fuir la jeune femme explosa de rire :

\- Mère ! » hurla le petit garçon en pleurant sur le cadavre de sa mère.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de rire et tourna la tête vers le garçonnet. Elle s'avança vers lui et retira sa cape. Elle se posa à côté de l'enfant et recouvrit ses épaules.

\- Le temps se rafraîchit, il va pleuvoir et à votre âge, la pluie peut être fatale votre Majesté.» déclara-t-elle calmement.

L'enfant la regarda et remarqua son ventre bien rond. C'est alors qu'il vit une cape être jetées sur les épaules de la jeune femme :

\- Et dans ton état, la pluie ne peut pas être fatale ?» rétorqua l'homme toujours en colère.

Elle allait répondre quand l'homme l'embrassa sur son front et annonça :

\- Reste avec lui, je vais chercher le vieux Archer. »

Bien que l'enfant pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, la cape qu'il avait sur le dos sentait la lavande.

* * *

Ce fut allongé sur de la paille que Roy reprit connaissance. Il regarda autour de lui et vit à travers les barreaux d'une cage en bois, le soleil et le feuillage des arbres qui se soulevait grâce à une brise légère. Il souleva ses mains comme pour attraper ces feuilles quand il remarqua des fers autours de ses poignets. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se releva et s'assit dans la cage en mouvement. En se relevant, il vit à sa gauche, une jeune femme vêtue d'une chima* rose et un jeogori* vert clair dont les bords du col étaient blancs. Ses cheveux blonds, longs et décoiffés lui tombaient sur le visage qui reposait sur ses genoux, empêchant ainsi Roy de la reconnaître. Ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine laissaient apparaître sa paire de jipsin*. Cette dernière était trois fois trop grande, mais surtout, toute la paille était usée. En la regardant, Roy ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. Puis, la roue droite de la cage roula sur un caillou et Roy bouscula sur le côté en direction de la jeune femme. Sa tête atterrit sur le tissu rose de jupe et ses mains touchèrent le pied droit de la jeune femme. Surprise, elle enfonça ses yeux ambres dans le regard sombre de Roy. Ses cheveux blonds touchèrent le visage de Roy, répandent ainsi l'odeur de la lavande :

\- Ri… Za… Riza ? » prononça timidement Roy en portant ses mains attachées vers le visage de la jeune femme pour toucher ses joues.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Note **:

Mur des esclaves : c'est l'endroit où l'on déposait les plaques d'identification des esclaves morts.

Gomun : Signifie « Torture » en coréen.

Yangban : Homme de la classe dirigeante (Noble)

Geomungo : Cithare coréen à six cordes.

Chima : Jupe qui compose un hanbok.

Jeogori : Veste du hanbok.

Jipsin : Chaussure en paille.

* * *

Un immense merci à Selena qui m'a vraiment aider à écrire se chapitre. Merci à Scarlett et Vampirsha518, pour leurs reviews. A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Evasion

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Evasion**

* * *

Ce fut allongé sur de la paille que Roy reprit connaissance. Il regarda autour de lui et vit à travers les barreaux d'une cage en bois, le soleil et le feuillage des arbres, qui se soulevait grâce à une brise légère. Il leva ses mains comme pour attraper ces feuilles quand il remarqua des fers autour de ses poignets. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se releva et assis dans la cage en mouvement. En se relevant, il vit à gauche une jeune femme vêtue d'une chima* rose et un jeogori* vert clair dont les bords du col étaient blancs. Ses cheveux blonds, long et décoiffés lui tombaient sur le visage qui reposait sur ses genoux, empêchant ainsi Roy de la reconnaître. Ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine laissait apparaître sa paire de jipsin*. Cette dernière était trois fois trop grande, mais surtout, toute la paille était usée. En la regardant, Roy ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. Puis, la roue droite de la cage roula sur un caillou et Roy bouscula sur le côté en direction de la jeune femme. Sa tête atterrit sur le tissu rose de la jupe et ses mains touchèrent le pied droit de la jeune femme. Surprise, elle enfonça ses yeux ambres dans le regard sombre de Roy. Ses cheveux blonds touchèrent le visage de Roy, répandant ainsi l'odeur de la lavande :

\- Ri… Za… Riza ? » prononça timidement Roy en portant ses mains attachées vers le visage de la jeune femme pour toucher ses joues.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et reprit sa position initiale, ignorant totalement Roy. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il sentit une immense douleur sur sa jambe droite. Il se releva et regarda sa jambe. Il vit une grosse marque rouge violette.

\- Parle-lui encore une fois, et je me verrai dans l'obligation de te donner une leçon, encore plus importante que ce simple coup. Cette fille appartient à mon Chef. Compris, le chien de sa Majesté l'Empereur ?» menaça le dirigeant de ce groupe monté sur un cheval, heureux d'avoir frappé le plus grand général.

\- Ose me toucher encore une fois, et je ferai en sorte que ta tête soit exposée devant l'entrée principale du Palais !» rétorqua Roy en se mettant debout, énervé par cet homme.

\- Pauvre idiot, tu es attaché dans une cage alors que moi, je suis libre ! Alors lequel de nous deux aura le plus de chance de mettre ses menaces à exécution ? » se moqua l'homme en retournant à la tête du convoi.

\- Rira bien, qui rira le dernier ! Quand mes hommes t'auront retrouvé, tu souffriras !» avertit Roy dans sa barbe.

En sentant la confiance et la détermination de Roy, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Mais aucun des hommes qui l'entourait ne put le voir.

* * *

Au même moment, Havoc reprit connaissance en sentant de l'eau glacée sur son visage, et se redressa en sursaut. N'ayant aucun souvenir de la veille, il essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Le regard embué, il posa sa main sur son visage quand il reprit une douche froide. Il distingua une silhouette tenant un seau :

-Pauvre crétin, pour qui tu te prends ?! » cria Havoc en se levant pour frapper la personne qui l'avait réveillé.

Reconnaissant Maes en face de lui, il se mit au garde à vous et s'excusa :

\- Où est Roy ?» demanda Maes en ignorant le comportement d'Havoc.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas ! Demandez aux filles ! » rétorqua Havoc après un moment de réflexion.

\- Demander aux filles ? Havoc, où vois-tu des courtisanes ?» Demanda Maes franchement agacé en montrant le reste de la maison qui était vide.

Havoc regarda alentour et ne vit personne dans la maison, à part lui et Maes. Puis il reporta son regard paniqué sur Maes :

\- Je crois que l'on a un problème ! » déclara-t-il.

\- Non ? Tu crois ? Tout ça est de ta faute ! Je t'avais ordonné de le protéger !» hurla Maes.

\- Pardonnez-moi, chef ! » s'exclama Havoc penaud, en se mettant à genoux devant Maes pour lui attraper la jambe.

\- Allons le chercher avant que quelqu'un n'apprenne qu'il a disparu ! » rétorqua Maes en arrachant sa jambe des bras d'Havoc.

Ils sortirent en trombe de cette maison tenant plus du piège qu'autre chose. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça, songea le capitaine. Comme si la dispute entre Roy et son paternel ne suffisait pas. Ah ça, il n'allait vraiment pas être ravi monsieur l'Empereur. Il descendait facilement en flammes ceux qui avaient le malheur de commettre une erreur, même si celle-ci était indépendante de leur volonté. Nul doute que lorsqu'il apprendrait la disparition de son fils, tout le monde allait entendre parler dans tout le pays. Car soyons réaliste, il le saurait avant qu'on ait eu le temps de le retrouver. Maes sentait ses oreilles siffler rien qu'en y pensant.

* * *

Le soleil se trouvait à son zénith quand le convoi s'arrêta. Les vingt hommes étaient tous assis autour d'un feu en train de manger et de boire sous le regard attentif de Roy, qui était toujours assis dans sa cage. D'un coup, l'homme qui avait frappé Roy s'approcha de la cage et il appela la jeune femme comme s'il appelait un chien.

\- Eh ! Beauté, tiens attrape ! Mon chef m'en voudrait si on devait laisser son plus beau jouet mourir de faim !» se moqua-t-il.

Tout en disant ces mots, l'homme lança une boulette de riz. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas du tout la rattraper, mais surtout mourant de faim, Roy la réceptionna avec ses deux mains. Pour bien l'attraper, il s'était levé. Contrarié l'homme l'apostropha :

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas pour toi, le chien de l'Empereur ! »

\- Elle n'en veut pas et gâcher de la nourriture est inacceptable !» rétorqua sereinement Roy en mangeant la boulette d'un coup au risque de s'étouffer.

Alors qu'il parlait des grains de riz sortirent de sa bouche pour atterrir sur le visage de l'homme. Faut-il préciser que c'était un peu fait exprès ? Mais oui, être un général n'empêche pas d'être polisson figurez-vous. D'ailleurs, les yeux noirs semblaient rire. Encore plus enragé, l'homme attrapa son fouet. Il allait frapper Roy quand la jeune femme se leva et s'interposa. Le fouet toucha son épaule droite, déchirant la manche de sa veste. Roy la regarda stupéfait quand il remarqua la marque des courtisanes dites « ciel » sur son biceps droit. Sachant très bien qui elle était, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, ahuri.

\- Pousse-toi ! » ordonna l'homme qui tenait le fouet, en serrant les dents.

\- Non.» rétorqua froidement la jeune femme, faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Voyant la détermination dans son regard, l'homme resserra son emprise sur son fouet. Il avait qu'une envie, frapper cette vermine, mais il savait très bien que si elle était blessée, sa punition serait sévère. En pensant à ce que son Chef pouvait lui faire, l'homme hurla de rage et retourna près du feu. La jeune femme soupira et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Merci. » lança Roy alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

N'ayant aucune réponse, Roy se positionna face à la jeune femme, les jambe croisées et mit ses coudes sur ses genoux l'observant en silence. Oui, elle lui ressemblait en plus vieille. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, son cœur ratait un battement et se sentait léger. Il n'avait qu'une envie, connaître son nom et son histoire. Au bout de quinze minutes, en ayant assez d'être fixée par ces yeux sombres, la jeune femme lâcha :

\- Un problème ? »

\- Je suis Roy Mustang… Le plus grand général de Xing et toi ?» furent les seuls mots que Roy parvint à dire, alors que ses joues devenaient une nouvelle fois rouges.

Pour accompagner ses mots, il tendit ses mains attachées pour la saluer. Ne voulant pas discuter avec lui, elle soupira et l'ignora. Elle remit sa tête dans ses bras. Vexé de se faire rejeter pour la première fois par une femme de basse condition, Roy s'écria :

\- Idiote ! Je suis le plus grand général que ce royaume aie connu ! Alors de quel droit oses-tu m'ignorer, esclave ? »

Oh bravo, quelle superbe entrée en matière pour des retrouvailles. Du grand art. Roy s'en voulut aussitôt de ces mots orgueilleux.

\- Idiote ? J'ignore vraiment si tu es le plus grand Général, mais en tout cas t'es le plus grand menteur de Xing !» répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

\- Menteur ? Sache, sombre idiote que je ne mens jamais ! Apprend à rester à ta place, courtisane !» râla Roy contrarié de se faire traiter de menteur.

\- Courtisane ? Pauvre imbécile, je ne suis pas une fille facile !» continua la femme en se mettant debout pour gifler Roy.

\- Pauvre idiote !» répéta Roy en se mettant debout lui aussi.

La main de la jeune femme allait toucher le visage de Roy, quand il l'arrêta. Il la défia du regard. Ne voulant pas céder à un imbécile, la jeune femme enfonça ses yeux ambres dans ceux du Général. Son regard était dur et froid. Captivé par cette vision, qui lui rappelait que trop bien sa tendre Riza, Roy desserra son emprise sur son poignet. Ne comprenant pas le comportement de cet homme, la jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle allait retourner à sa place quand il attrapa son poignet droit. Il la tirait vers lui, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire. Elle leva sa jambe gauche et visa le visage du Général avec son talon. Sa chaussure se brisa sous la force du coup. Surpris, Roy la lâcha, perdit l'équilibre et se cogna le dos, dans sa chute, contre un barreau de la cage.

\- Aie !» gémit Roy assis, en bougeant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

\- Touche-moi encore une fois, et c'est ton cadavre que ces hommes ramèneront à leur Chef ! Compris ? » prévint la femme en levant son poing, pour donner un coup en cas de mauvaise réponse.

\- Ouais ! C'est comprit ! Tigresse ! » fit Roy en reprenant ses esprits.

Furieuse, elle allait le frapper avec son poing quand la corde d'un fouet passa devant elle a quelques millimètres de son visage.

\- Le jeu est terminé ! On retourne sagement s'asseoir !» déclara le Chef de la troupe de bandits.

\- Tu as de la chance !» siffla-t-elle tout en revenant à sa place.

Roy la regarda se rasseoir et le convoi repartit. Quelque temps plus tard, un sourire maléfique apparut sur les lèvres de Roy, quand son plan d'évasion fut enfin conçu. Remarquant ce sourire, la jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il préparait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, l'Eunuque Nam entra dans la tente de l'Empereur. Il le salua et déroula une liste de cinq mètres de long, de papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que donc ? » demanda l'Empereur horrifié.

\- La liste des candidates idéales pour le mariage de votre Bâtard ! » répondit avec fierté l'Eunuque qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour accomplir sa mission.

\- Tout ça ? » fit choqué l'Empereur.

\- Oui ! J'ai pris en compte les critères suivants : pauvreté, richesse, laideur, beauté, intelligence, bête, maigrichonne et grosse. J'ai bien évidement exclu toute les femmes qui n'était plus vierges ! Et toute celles qui on couché avec vos fils et vous votre Majesté ! Cela fait quand même plus de dix milles noms qu'il reste… qui aurait pu croire qu'il en resterait autant connaissant votre libido et celle de vos enfants.» commenta l'eunuque.

En entendant la dernière phrase, le monarque piqua un fard et frappa son point sur table :

\- Misérable ! De quel droit oses-tu commenter ma vie privée et celle de mes enfants, toi qui n'es ni femme ni homme ? »

\- Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté ! » implora l'Eunuque en se mettant à genoux.

\- Retire les pauvres de cette liste. Mon fils est peut être qu'un bâtard, digne de ce genre de fille, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée donner des titres de noblesse à de simples paysans ! Quand aux intelligentes, retire-les aussi. Mon fils n'a pas besoin d'une fille qui puisse conspirer pour le trône. Et retire également les maigrichonnes, généralement, elles ne survivent pas aux accouchements. Et les grosses, quelle image mon royaume donnerait aux autres pays si l'un de mes généraux a une vache pour épouse ? Retire les idiotes de ta liste. Ce serait également une insulte à notre royaume.»

Vous êtes le maillon faible au revoir. La liste de l'Eunuque se réduisit comme peau de chagrin.

\- Bien votre Majesté ! » répondit l'Eunuque en se décomposant.

\- Et retire également les riches de ta liste. Si mon fils a trop de pouvoir cela n'est pas bon pour l'avenir. »

\- Majesté, pendant que j'y pense, vous ne voulez pas non plus que je retire celles qui sont belles ? Les beautés créent des jalousies… Et si l'épouse du bâtard est plus belle que l'épouse du fils légitime cela ne sera pas bon pour l'ambiance familiale !» balança l'Eunuque en rigolant.

\- Bravo, Eunuque Nam ! Voilà pourquoi je te garde depuis des années à mon service malgré ton incompétence… Tu penses toujours aux plus petits détails. Part et va refaire ta liste de proposition… Mais garde de côté les beautés, peut être qu'un soir d'hiver, j'en aurais besoin ! » annonça l'Empereur avec un sourire charmeur, tout en imaginant ladite scène du soir d'hiver.

A la fin de cette annonce, le visage de l'Eunuque verdit. Ce dernier sortit dégoûté. Une fois dehors, il râla :

\- J'arriverai plus vite à vous convaincre de créer une tombe pour cette fille de traître que de trouver une épouse à votre bâtard… »

* * *

La nuit était enfin tombée dans la forêt quand la troupe s'arrêta pour passer le reste de la nuit. Toujours assis dans sa cage, Roy attendait le bon moment pour mettre son plan à exécution. Une fois que les vingt hommes furent bien ivres, Roy se leva et ouvrit son pantalon.

\- Tu fais quoi ? » s'exclama toute rouge la jeune femme.

\- J'ai envie de faire pipi ! Cela fait plus de huit heures que je n'ai pas pu me soulager ! » répondit-il en faisant mine d'attraper son « bijo de famille » afin de soulager sa vessie.

\- Pervers !» Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui pour le frapper, les yeux fermés et le visage écarlate. A l'instant où le poing de la jeune femme allait toucher sa tête, Roy esquiva. Il attrapa son poignet droit et tourna le bras afin de le bloquer contre le dos de sa propriétaire. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il la ramena vers lui en plaçant son autre bras contre le cou de cette dernière, sans trop serrer pour ne pas l'étouffer. N'aimant pas être ainsi maintenue, la jeune femme leva sa main gauche pour se délivrer. Ne voulant pas lui faire du mal, Roy retira son bras qui se trouvait autour du cou de la jeune femme. Il agrippa son poignet et ramena le bras vers lui, en le repositionnant devant le cou.

\- Rends-moi service et crie encore une fois le mot que tu viens de dire ! »ordonna Roy en lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille droite.

Ne voulant pas céder, Riza leva sa jambe pour frapper l'entrejambe de Mustang avec son talon. Mais, sentant venir le coup, Roy leva sa jambe et arrêta l'attaque. Son talon cogna la rotule droite du Général. Il resserra son emprise au niveau du bras qui se trouvait posé contre son dos et le torse du général, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- Pardonne-moi, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour nous sortir de là… Maintenant, fais-moi confiance et j'arrêterai de te faire mal !» annonça Roy en utilisa sa voix la plus charmante pour calmer la jeune femme.

\- Va donc… en enfer !» rétorqua-t-elle les dents serrées, refusant d'aider cet homme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est l'endroit où je projette de finir… Une fois que j'aurais terminé ce que j'ai commencé !» avoua Roy en resserrant son emprise sur la bras droit de la blonde.

La douleur devint insupportable, la jeune femme hurla. Son cri alerta les vingt hommes, qui quand ils virent Roy la tenir ainsi accoururent près de la cage.

\- Lâche-là, sale chien !» beugla le chef de la troupe de bandits en sortant son épée.

Il fut suivit par ses hommes. Roy se mit à sourire et annonça d'une voix froide et sûr de lui.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi ! Si tu m'attaques et que cette femme est blessée… Tu risques d'en payer le prix ! Maintenant lâchez vos armes et sortez-nous de là !»

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, le chef lâcha son épée et donna l'ordre à ses hommes de faire de même. Après quoi, ils ouvrirent la cage et Roy descendit en tenant toujours solidement son otage.

\- Montez dedans !» ordonna le général en montrant la cage du regard.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas un chien !» répondit le chef outré.

\- Bordel ! Montez dedans, ça fait vraiment mal !» supplia la femme en serrant les dents.

Les vingt hommes montèrent dans la cage. Étant petite, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de rester debout. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Roy ordonna au dernier entré de fermer la porte. Il relâcha la demoiselle, qui tomba à genoux. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle quand, il lança un verrou au gardien de la porte.

\- Enfermez-vous ! » reprit Roy.

Il venait à peine de finir de donner sa consigne, qu'un nuage de fumée blanche apparut au niveau de la cage. Juste après, les vingt bandits perdirent connaissance. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme portant un masque en fer surgit. Il portait une tunique et un pantalon aux couleurs et symboles de Xerxès. Dans sa main droite, Roy put voir une épée. Sans aucune explication, le nouvel arrivant se jeta sur Mustang, qui esquiva son coup d'épée en bougeant au dernier moment. Profitant de cette esquive, Roy sauta pour porter un coup à la nuque de son adversaire, qui était plus grand de vingt centimètres. Il le manqua. Se rétablissant, il lança aussitôt un coup de pied au torse de l'homme quand celui-ci l'arrêta, en croisant les avant-bras. L'homme au masque de fer riposta avec son arme. Mustang se baissa pour éviter une décapitation. A la place, il sentit un courant d'air, ce qui était nettement préférable. L'ennemi n'attendit pas pour repartir à la charge. En bon combattant en dépit de son grade, Roy l'attendit au tournant. Il se décala pour éviter un coup porté au ventre. Il saisit ensuite la main de son opposant et la tordit violemment. L'épée tomba sur le sol et l'homme fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol d'un bon coup de pied latéral. Roy ramassa l'épée et s'approcha de son ennemi.

\- Misérable scélérat, puisque tu es leur chef, dis-moi qui t'a payé pour m'enlever !» s'écria Roy qui avançait.

L'homme se releva. La partie droite de son masque était cassée. Ce fut grâce à ça que Roy put voir cette peau mate et son œil rouge.

\- Tu es un esclave … Qui est ton Maître ? Pourquoi veut-il me tuer ? » questionna Roy qui été à quelques pas du corps de l'homme.

\- Imbécile… Je n'obéis à aucun Yangban !» rétorqua l'homme avec raideur.

\- Désolé, mais tu me laisses plus le choix !» révéla Roy en levant l'épée dans le but de blesser la jambe de son adversaire.

Soudain, une flèche lui traversa la main, le forçant à lâcher son épée. Hurlant de douleur, Roy tourna la tête pour voir qui avait tiré. Il vit la jolie femme tenant un arc.

\- Maintenant Aki ! » hurla-t-elle.

Roy n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que l'homme aux yeux rouges lui passa de nouveau un fer au poignet droit et le poussa contre un arbre d'un coup d'épaule. La jeune femme courut, attrapa le second bras de l'officier, termina de poser les fers en l'attachant à l'arbre. L'homme à la peau mate passa une corde afin de maintenir Roy à l'arbre. Sa complice en profita pour murmurer quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille de Roy. Une fois Mustang solidement attaché l'homme annonça en se mettant à genoux devant la jeune femme.

\- Général Kuju*, pardonnez mon retard et mon incompétence ! »

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, allons-y Aki ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! On a une mission à accomplir !» rétorqua la jeune femme en tournant les talons.

Après cette phrase, ils partirent sous le regard noir de Roy qui maudissait cette fille. Il se jura qu'il allait se venger de cet affront. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit blessé ou attaché à cet arbre qui le mettait autant en colère, c'était plutôt le fait de se faire avoir par une femme. Une femme esclave et belle de plus. Voilà ce qu'il ne digérait pas. Puis, en tournant la tête, il remarqua la flèche qui lui avait transpercé la main, enfoncée dans l'écorce. Il l'observa et la reconnut. C'était exactement la même que celle qui avait sauvé Maes de la mort :

\- Qui es-tu réellement ? Et comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette cage ? » se demanda Roy à voix haute.

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *

**Note :**

chima : Jupe de hanbok

jeogori : veste de hanbok

jipsin : Chaussure de paille.

Kuju : Référence à un autre personnage dessiné par Arakawa dans « Hero Tales », qui selon moi, à des traits commun à Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

J'espère encore et toujours que cette fiction vous plait car personnellement, je prends plaisir à l'écrire. Donc, si vous prenez plaisir à la lire alors cela me convient... Encore une fois, un grand merci à Selena qui m'aide vraiment.

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons comment Roy c'est détacher de son arbre ! A bientôt et merci...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre au hasard ?

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**Rencontre au hasard ?**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commençait à peine, quand un Yangban*, portant un Gwanbok* de couleur jade, arma son arc pour tirer sur une magnifique biche qui mangeait à la lisière d'un bois. Il était assis sur son cheval et une personne se tenait debout à côté de lui, sans bouger. Ce dernier n'avait pas de chaussures et son Garot* était totalement déchiré. Sa peau était mate et ses yeux rouges. Soudain il tira sa flèche, mais l'animal bougea esquivant ainsi l'attaque. La flèche disparut dans le bois. L'homme énervé se tourna vers l'esclave, enfonçant ses yeux bleus dans les siens et ordonna :

\- Va chercher cette flèche ! »

L'homme, comprenant l'ordre, se mit à courir dans le bois pendant que son maître faisait demi-tour pour rentrer dans son immense demeure. Il était occupé à rechercher la flèche quand il arriva au camp de fortune des bandits. Il regarda les vingt hommes endormis dans la cage, en se demandant comment ils pouvaient tous tenir dedans. Puis, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Roy toujours attaché à son arbre. Reconnaissant le général pour l'avoir déjà vu chez son Maître à plusieurs reprises depuis ces derniers mois, l'esclave s'approcha et le détacha. Roy le remercia et partit avec lui pour la ville pour prévenir les autorités afin qu'ils arrêtent les bandits et qu'ils retrouvent cette femme.

* * *

Maes et Havoc retournèrent au camp militaire, fatigué de leur journée et nuit de recherches. Maes soupira en imaginant les foudres qui allaient lui tomber sur la tête quand l'Empereur apprendrait la disparition de Roy. C'est à ce moment là qu'un simple soldat arriva. Il salua Havoc et Maes et annonça :

\- Où étiez-vous passé ? Cela fait deux heures que je vous cherche ! L'Empereur demande à voir immédiatement le Général. »

Maes regarda Havoc inquiet des conséquences que cette révélation pourrait avoir sur l'avenir. Maes soupira et se dirigeait vers la tente de l'Empereur quand Havoc fit :

\- Je vais avec vous ! Je suis autant responsable que vous ! »

Ce fut ensemble que les deux hommes entrèrent dans la tente du monarque. Ils se mirent à genoux et le saluèrent comme le protocole exigeait. Ce dernier énervé de voir les subalternes du Général et non son fils, parla sèchement :

\- Où est le Général ? Il est toujours contrarié à cause de cette histoire de mariage ? »

\- Votre Majesté, pardonnez-nous mais… »

\- Votre Majesté, nous venons de recevoir une missive du Gouverneur Raven ! » intervint l'Eunuque Nam en entrant dans la tente, coupant la parole à Maes.

\- Attendez cinq minutes !» ordonna l'Empereur à Maes tout en prenant la lettre que l'Eunuque lui tendait.

Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux et se mit à rire. Puis, il regarda les trois hommes qui le regardaient choqués d'un tel comportement. L'Empereur s'arrêta de lire, souleva l'un de ses sourcils et demanda :

\- Ne me dite pas que c'est la vérité, Capitaine Hugues ? »

\- Altesse, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! » avoua Maes en ne comprenant pas la question.

\- Capitaine Hugues… Dites-moi que le Gouverneur Raven est en train de me faire une blague, car dans cette lettre il m'annonce avoir retrouvé mon Général, attaché à un arbre dans la forêt. Il me dit également qu'il n'a rien à part une entaille à la main droite… Alors est-ce une blague ou mon bâtard est-il vraiment incompétent ? Si tel est le cas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de prendre des dispositions afin de le rétrograder au rang de Sergent ! »

\- Altesse, ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre est la vérité… Toutefois, vous connaissez le Général aussi bien que moi. Quand il s'agit de faire la guerre, il est imparable et c'est le meilleur. Mais quand il s'agit de sa sécurité… c'est un imbécile infini ! Vous savez les sentiments et les raisons qui le poussent à être si peu méfiant pour sa sécurité.» répondit Maes, défendant son ami.

\- L'imbécile ! Cette famille de traîtres lui a vraiment retourné l'esprit ! Espérons que son mariage réparera leurs dégâts !» râla l'Empereur en frappant son poing sur sa table.

\- Votre Majesté, en parlant de mariage, j'ai les candidates idéales !» révéla l'Eunuque Nam.

\- Parfait, quels sont leurs noms ?» demanda l'Empereur.

\- Rebecca Catalina, la fille du Gouverneur de l'ouest et Katrine Elle Armstrong, la fille du Gouverneur du Nord ! » répondit l'Eunuque.

\- Parfait ! Faites-les convoquer immédiatement au palais. Au vu des distances qui nous en sépare, cela nous laissera le temps de rentrer à la Capitale ! Et vous, les deux idiots, nous allons chercher votre Général ! Attendez-moi quelques instants dehors ! » ordonna l'Empereur en se levant et en retirant sa tenue officielle.

Maes et Havoc se regardèrent à cette annonce. L'Empereur venait avec eux chercher Roy. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Mais, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, car ils durent obéir à cet ordre. Une fois dehors Havoc regarda Maes et demanda inquiet :

\- Que vouliez-vous dire par « Vous savez les sentiments et les raisons qui le poussent à être si peu méfiant pour sa sécurité » ? Le Général veut mourir ? »

Maes ne répondit pas et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce geste qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison.

* * *

Dans l'immense demeure du Gouverneur de l'Est et chef de la faction Namu, Roy était en train d'affronter aux échecs le propriétaire. Tout en déplaçant ses pions, il racontait sa folle aventure en évitant de parler de la jeune femme.

\- Quelle magnifique histoire, mais comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé attaché à l'arbre ? » demanda Raven amusé par cette histoire.

Roy réfléchit et répondit en mentant :

\- Dans cette horrible cage avec moi, il y avait un géant ! Un homme pire que les soldats de Xerxès. »

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? A quoi ressemblait-il ?» continua Raven.

\- Hum… Il avait cinq têtes de plus que moi… la peau très mate et bronzée…des yeux rouge sang… D'un seul geste de la main, cette dernière était aussi grande que mon visage. Il a attrapé le chef de ces bandits et menaçait de l'étrangler s'ils n'ouvraient pas immédiatement la cage. Ayant peur pour leur chef, ces renégats n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir ! »

\- Alors cet homme vous a sauvé ! » commenta Raven avec le sourire en déplaçant sa pièce.

\- Non… Car il n'aurait jamais réussi à se détacher, si je ne l'avais pas aidé avant. Disons que c'était un échange de bons procédés ! » précisa Roy en s'enfonçant dans son mensonge.

\- Ah ! Mais dans ce cas, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé attaché à cet arbre ? »

\- Un démon est apparu ! Je vous jure que je n'en ai jamais vu de tel. Une véritable beauté malgré son caractère de tigre. Elle m'a attrapé et m'a attaché à cet arbre sans que je puisse me défendre ! Après quoi elle s'est emparé de ma main pour prendre un peu de sang, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée ! » termina d'expliquer Roy en mettant en échec le Gouverneur.

\- Ah ! Ah ! C'est beau l'amour, Général ! » interpréta Raven au vu du mensonge de Roy.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux !» rétorqua Roy choquer en perdant tous ses moyens.

\- Vraiment ? » se moqua Raven avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vraiment ! » se défendit Roy les joues toutes rouges.

\- Votre jeu dit le contraire ! Echec et mat !» déclara Raven en battant Roy.

\- Hein ? » fut la seule chose que Roy put dire.

Il regarda son jeu et celui du Gouverneur, afin de comprendre comment il avait pu gagner. Puis, une servante arriva et déclara :

\- Gouverneur Raven, une personne souhaite vous parler ! Puis-je la faire venir ? »

\- Qui est-ce ? » demanda Raven.

\- Je l'ignore, elle a seulement dit que le Gouverneur Catalina l'envoyait.» répondit la servante en montrant le sceau de la famille Catalina.

\- Catalina… Etrange… Faites-la immédiatement venir.» ordonna Raven.

La servante partit et revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée d'une belle jeune femme vêtue de Chima violette et d'une veste rose fuchsia, dont les bords blanc étaient brodés de fleur de pruniers. Ses cheveux trop longs et volumineux pour être vrais, étaient noirs. Ayant l'habitude de côtoyer des courtisanes qui portaient des perruques, Roy pouvait maintenant les reconnaître d'un seul coup d'œil. La Gache* de cette demoiselle était traversée par un Binyeo* en jade blanc agrémenté d'autres bijoux à cheveux, comme le Dwikkoji et des rubans de soies brodés. Ses yeux ambres ressortaient grâce à un épais trait noir qui faisait le tour de l'œil. Ses paupières étaient grises aux reflets violets. Ses lèvres étaient rose clair. En la voyant, Raven et Roy restèrent bouche bée. Ils étaient tombés sous le charme de cette femme.

\- Gouverneur Raven, c'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » salua la jeune femme en se mettant à genoux devant Raven.

En entendant la voix, Roy reconnu immédiatement la jeune femme. Il se remit rapidement de sa surprise pour laisser place à la haine. Voyant son changement de regard, la jeune comprit immédiatement que « l'idiot » l'avait reconnue. Etrangement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait détourner leurs yeux de l'autre.

\- Alors, très chère… Euh ... Quel est votre nom ? » interrogea Raven en interrompant les pensés des deux jeunes gens.

\- Yisa… Yisa Hao. » répondit la jeune femme en détournant son regard de Roy pour le porter sur Raven.

\- Alors, Mademoiselle Yisa, qu'est-ce que le Gouverneur Catalina me veut ? Je croyais que nos deux factions étaient en conflit.» demanda Raven intrigué par l'arrivée soudaine de cette jeune femme.

\- Le Gouverneur Catalina ne veut rien de vous. Il m'a seulement aidé à vous rencontrer, afin de parler d'un problème avec vous. Pourrait-il nous laisser seuls ? » révéla la jeune femme en regardant Roy.

\- Très chère, cet homme est comme mon fils. Je l'ai vu grandir et je le connais très bien. Il sait garder le silence quand il le faut. Alors, quel est ce problème ?» répondit Raven qui ne voulait pas voir partir Roy.

\- Berthold Hawkeye ! » prononça la jeune femme.

A ce nom, les yeux de Roy s'écarquillèrent. Que voulait cette femme à son Maître ? Qui est-elle réellement car, maintenant il le savait, elle n'avait rien avoir avec cette courtisane de la cage. Voilà les deux questions qui traversaient son esprit. Raven quant à lui, réfléchissait. Pourquoi cette Yisa Hao osait prononcer le nom d'un meurtrier et traître ? Pourquoi le chef de la faction Ouest l'avait-il envoyée ? Et pourquoi le nom « Hao » lui disait-il vaguement quelque chose ?

\- Berthold Hawkeye ? » répéta Raven qui affichait ouvertement sa méfiance envers cette femme fatale.

\- Oui… L'heure est grave, donc laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation. Mon père travaille comme émissaire à la cour de Xerxès. Le fonctionnaire Hao Fan. Il a été envoyé là-bas, il y a dix ans après avoir réussi l'examen Gwageo*. Alors qu'il négociait pour une paix durable entre notre noble royaume et celui de Xerxès, une nouvelle tomba. Elle fut proclamée par le Roi en personne. Il révéla sa maladie au grand jour et il désigna son seul et unique frère comme héritier du trône à la place de son jeune fils.» expliqua la jeune femme en observant les réactions de Roy et de Raven.

\- Je ne vois pas le lien entre cet assassin et cette histoire ! » s'exclama Raven.

Le mot « assassin » fit grimacer Roy. Décidément, il n'aimait que l'on parle de son Maître ainsi. Berthold Hawkeye n'a jamais été un assassin. Oui, il avait tué des soldats sur des champs de batailles pour se défendre, mais jamais il n'aurait commis un meurtre de sang froid. Cette contraction du visage ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de Yisa.

\- Gouverneur, les rumeurs à votre sujet sont donc vraies, vous n'avez aucune patience… Patientez encore un tout petit peu et vous comprendrez tout !» répondit Yisa calmement.

\- Ma chère, les hommes de mon âge sont près de la mort. Je perds chaque minute de ma précieuse vie à vous écouter parler.» fit Raven, contrarié se de faire remettre à sa place par une femme, même si cette dernière était vraiment belle.

\- Gouverneur, même si je trouve cette histoire un peu longue… cette femme est une grande conteuse, digne des plus grandes maisons de courtisanes ! Voyer ceci comme une distraction et non une obligation !» intervint Roy qui voulait connaître lui aussi le lien entre cette histoire et son maître.

\- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas tort Général. Mais, à la différence d'une maison de plaisirs, la conteuse ne finira pas dans le même lit que moi ! Et souvenez-vous des paroles de l'Empereur : « _Une femme est plus intéressante dans un lit que pour raconter une histoire _» protesta Raven.

\- Mais il a également dit : « _Une femme s'intéressant à la politique peut vous faire aller loin ou vous compromettre, donc, ne mélanger jamais un lit et la politique avec vos épouses !_ » rétorqua Roy en voyant la jeune femme qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Vous avez raison, continuez, je vous en prie. » ordonna Raven en levant la main.

\- Il y a quarante ans, pour conserver la paix entre Xerxès et Xing, l'ancien Roi de Xerxès dut offrir l'un de ses fils à Xing. Quand cet enfant arriva à Xing, il n'avait que deux ans et fut traité comme un esclave. Toutes les personnes au courant de son secret moururent. En grandissant, il oublia ses origines et pensa être réellement un esclave. Jusqu'à ce que le destin lui fasse rencontrer l'Empereur Rin. Ce dernier connaissant sa véritable identité, le forma aux arts martiaux et l'aida à sortir de sa condition d'esclave, l'aimant comme son propre fils. Cet enfant était… »

\- Berthold Hawkeye ! » termina Roy en coupant la parole à Yisa.

\- Oui… Le Roi de Xerxès a récemment apprit sa sinistre fin, et souhaite des compensations de la part de Xing pour avoir brisé le pacte convenu il y a quarante ans… Mais, toutes les demande de réparations ont été refusées par son Altesse. Dans l'espoir de gagner sa cause et de se faire entendre par sa Majesté, le Roi fit arrêter tous les émissaires et menace de les exécuter à la prochaine pleine lune. S'il vous plaît, Gouverneur Raven, aidez-moi à sauver mon père ! Tous les autres Gouverneurs sont prêts à intervenir, mais seul le dirigeant des Namu est habilité à le faire ! Cet homme vous a causé du tort, mais, mon père est la seule personne qui me reste ! » supplia Yisa en laissant couler ses larmes sur le sol.

Roy compatissait à la douleur de la jeune femme quand il entendit un rire. Il tourna la tête et vit Raven entrain de rire :

\- Pauvre idiote ! Je suis le plus puissant des Gouverneur de Xing. J'ai tout ce que je veux et ma vie est merveilleuse. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi j'irai perdre ma place pour sauver des gens aussi insignifiants que des émissaires ? Ma chère, veux-tu un conseil ? Oublie ton père, laisse-le mourir et trouve-toi un époux qui pourra t'aider à t'acheter des jolis vêtements et des bijoux !» fit Raven amusé par la situation.

Cette réaction énerva Roy. Pourquoi ne l'aidait-il pas ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Raven agir ainsi, lui qui d'habitude lui prêtait main forte en cas de conflit avec son père.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de mettre votre place en jeu… Je vous demande simplement de me laisser rencontrer l'Empereur afin de lui parler de ma situation.» reprit Yisa en relevant ses yeux du sol pour regarder avec haine Raven.

\- Pour parler de quelle situation ? » demanda l'Empereur en arrivant avec Maes et Havoc.

Reconnaissant son père, Roy fusilla du regard Maes, qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Votre Majesté !» fit Raven en se mettant à genoux devant l'Empereur comme le protocole l'exigeait.

\- De quelle situation cette jeune femme souhaite-t-elle me parler ? » demanda l'Empereur agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse à sa question.

\- Je suis… » tenta d'expliquer Yisa avant de faire interrompre par Roy.

\- Votre Majesté, permettez-moi de vous présenter mademoiselle Hao Yisa.» expliqua Roy en se mettant debout.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main, afin de l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, l'Empereur l'observa des pieds à la tête et la trouva particulièrement à son goût. Voyant ce regard, Roy continua :

\- Mon épouse ! »

Cette révélation choqua les personnes présentes. Yisa allait protester quand elle entendit :

\- Si vous voulez sauver votre père jouez le jeu ! »

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

**Notes:**

Yangban : Homme faisant parti de la classe dirigeante (Noble)

Gwanbok : Vêtement que portaient les hommes du gouvernement ou les représentants de l'Etat, en Corée.

Garot : Vêtement de travail, teint.

Gache : Perruque, très lourde porter par les jeunes femmes pour leur mariage ou les courtisanes

Binyeo : Epingle qui sert à fixer le chignon. Utiliser a la fois par les hommes et les femmes.

Dwikkoji : Ornement traditionnel coréen.

Gwageo : Concours de la fonction publique.

* * *

Encore une fois, un immense merci à Selena et à vous pour votre soutiens.

Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons si Roy arrivera à sortir de son mensonge ou pas.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mariage?

**Chapitre 5**

**Mariage ?**

* * *

Un homme à la peau mate et aux yeux rouges observait la scène entre Roy et Yisa, debout sur une branche d'arbre, à la lisière du bois. Il s'agissait du même homme qui avait aidé la jeune femme à attacher Roy. En voyant cet idiot si proche de son amie, une petite colère monta doucement en lui. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir et cet idiot venait de tout gâcher. Il arma son arc et se prépara à tirer en ayant pour cible l'Empereur.

* * *

A l'annonce de Roy, plus personnes ne pouvait parler. Au bout de dix minutes d'un pesant silence, l'Empereur referma sa bouche et articula :

\- Ton épouse ?

\- Oui/Non. » Répondirent en chœur Roy et Yisa tout en se regardant droit dans yeux.

L'un suppliait de son regard sombre, tandis que l'autre le fusillait. Devant ses réponses et leurs comportements, l'Empereur souleva son sourcil. Pourquoi son fils regardait cette femme, en lui demandant « aide-moi », alors celui de cette dernière pouvait se traduire par « Je vais te tuer » ? Oh oui, il voulait le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Mademoiselle, Gouverneur Raven, Capitaine Hugues et Sergent Havoc, laissez-nous seul ! » Ordonna l'Empereur.

Choqué de cet ordre, le visage de Raven se décomposa. Après tout, il était chez lui. Et puis qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de ce bâtard ? Remarquant son visage, l'Empereur demanda :

\- Un problème ?

\- Non… Aucun ! » répondit Raven en paniquant et transpirant.

Une fois le départ des trois hommes et de la jeune femme, le père de Roy se tourna vers son fils et demanda :

\- Ton épouse ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu l'as réellement épousée ! Tu ne sais pas mentir Roy, ton regard en disait long, il y a quelques minutes ! »

\- Vous avez raison, je ne l'ai pas épousée, enfin pas encore ! J'étais en chemin pour le faire quand des bandits m'ont attaqués… Ils m'ont volé la bague et m'ont attaché à un arbre ! A croire que le destin est contre nous ! Et maintenant, vous allez tout faire pour empêcher notre mariage ! Père, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais de chance ? » mentit Roy en jouant la comédie pour ajouter plus de puissance à son mensonge.

Voyant son fils ainsi désespéré, L'Empereur posa sa main sur son l'épaule. Un sourire chaleureux apparut sur les lèvres de l'Empereur. Puis, il annonça :

\- Mon fils, je suis enfin heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé une personne qui te fasse oublier cette chienne ! Ne t'en fais pas, elle a l'air d'être une bonne personne, je ne m'opposerai pas à ce mariage ! D'ailleurs, en guise de ma bonne volonté, la cérémonie se déroulera au palais ! »

\- Hein ? Non… Non… Votre Majesté, je n'en demande pas autant ! » fit Roy en pâlissant à cette nouvelle.

\- Si, j'insiste. Après tout, tu es mon fils ! Je te laisse le soin d'aller lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! » déclara joyeusement l'Empereur en poussant son fils dans la direction de sa belle.

Après le départ de son fils, Raven arriva. Puis le monarque reprit son sérieux et demanda :

\- Qui est-elle réellement ?

\- La fille d'un des dix émissaires qui seront exécutés à Xerxes, à la prochaine pleine lune. » révéla Raven sans aucune pitié.

\- Vraiment ? Alors que fait-elle à Xing au lieu d'être aux côtés de son père ? »

\- Elle croit que nous pouvons l'aider à le sauver… Mais, je lui ai fais comprendre que cela était impossible ! Votre fils a dû compatir à sa situation, c'est pour cela qui a prétendu être marié à elle ! Quel idiot ! » commenta Raven amusé.

\- Oui ! Quel naïf ! Il tient vraiment de sa mère. C'est pour cette raison qu'il doit avoir une bonne leçon !» décida l'Empereur avec un sourire maléfique.

\- Vous n'allez pas accepter se mariage, Altesse ? » demanda Raven inquiet.

\- Si ! Cela lui servira de leçon… Et puis, elle semble être la femme parfaite pour lui ! »

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, Majesté ? Vous ne la connaissez même pas ! Et sa famille encore moins ! Dois-je vous rappeler les paroles de vos ancêtres ? _Un émissaire est un homme qui goûte à la nourriture d'un pays ennemi… De ce fait, il devient peu à peu un traître, jusqu'à mordre la main qui l'a vu grandir !_ Cette fille a grandi et goûté à la nourriture de Xerxès. Il y a beaucoup de risques à la laisser entrer dans votre famille, surtout entre par la main de votre Bâtard ».

\- C'est vrai que je prends un risque à la laisser entre les mains de mon bâtard, mais en dix années… C'est la première fois qu'il me parle sans prononcer une seule fois, le nom de cette chienne ! Donc, si elle peut lui faire oublier cette croqueuse d'hommes, je n'aurais aucun déplaisir ! Allons manger, j'ai faim » expliqua l'Empereur.

*******mmmm*****

Au même moment, un peu plus loin, Maes et Havoc debout sous un prunier observaient Yisa. La jeune femme était entrain de maudire à voix basse une personne et frappait des cailloux pour calmer ses nerfs. Puis, elle retira Dwikkoji de ses cheveux et le mit à la lumière, faisant refléter les rayons du soleil sur le métal, dans la direction de l'ouest. Après avoir effectué ce geste, elle le replaça dans ses cheveux. Remarquant ce détail, Maes la regarda avec méfiance.

\- La femme du Général est très belle et a du caractère… C'est vraiment ce qu'il lui faut ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda Havoc en attirant l'attention de Maes.

\- Hein ? » répondit Maes en sortant de ses pensés.

\- Je disais, que cette fille est parfaite pour le Général ! » répéta Havoc.

\- Si tu le dis ! » reprit Maes en voyant Roy approcher.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de rester à sa place avec Havoc. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et déclara péniblement :

\- Euh… Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème … »

\- Effectivement ! De quel droit vous m'avez fait passer pour votre épouse alors que je ne vous connais même pas ? Vous m'avez humiliée, ainsi que mon clan devant sa Majesté ! J'attends vos excuses immédiatement ! » cria-t-elle en coupant la parole à Roy.

Devant cette façon de parler et son regard, Roy n'eut plus aucun doute. Cette fille était bien celle de la cage. Mais où avait-elle trouver ses vêtements ? Comment avait-elle teint ses cheveux ? Était-elle vraiment la femme qu'elle prétendait être ? Et pourquoi l'esclave l'avait appelé « Général Kuju » ? Dans de telles conditions, bien qu'il était conscient qu'il devait s'excuser, Roy répondit en montrant sa main blessée :

\- M'excuser ? C'est plutôt à toi de me remercier ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour te sauver, malgré le fait que tu m'aie attaché à cet arbre et que tu m'aie fait ça ! »

\- Si je ne t'avais pas attaché à cet arbre, tu serais mort idiot ! » rétorqua Yisa sur le même ton que Roy sans détourner son regard.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je suis le Général Mustang personne ne peut me tuer à par un grand soldat béni des Dieux ! » répondit Roy en se ventant encore une fois et en ne la croyant pas.

\- Tout comme personne ne peut aussi enlever le célèbre Général Mustang ! Personne ne peut l'attacher à un arbre et personne ne peut le blesser ! Mais dans quel monde tu vis pauvre imbécile ?! Sais-tu qu'à Xerxès, les hommes ont un dicton : « _Plus grande est la Narcisse* et plus petit est l'engin _» ? Et crois-moi pour l'avoir vu, le tien l'est réellement ! » riposta Yisa avec un sourire dans le coin, en observant le symbole de puissance des hommes à travers le pantalon.

\- Oh ! Et comment, tu as bien pu le voir, il faisait nuit, je te rappelle ! Et puis, toutes les filles qui lui sont passé dessus n'ont jamais eut à se plaindre ! » fit Roy, vexé et choqué.

\- Parce que tu les payais généreusement ! Bien sûr qu'a leur place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Un peu de simulation contre une bonne somme d'argent ! » continua Yisa en sachant que parler de cet endroit à un homme, c'est attaquer sa fierté.

\- Ça tombe bien ! Tu vas pouvoir être à leur place, mais toi à la différence tu ne seras pas payée ! Et crois-moi, je vais vraiment prendre plaisir à te clouer le bec, démon !» révéla Roy d'un sourire maléfique en imaginant la scène.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Yisa, inquiète devant ce sourire.

\- Mon père a autorisé le mariage ! Et il aura lieu dans sept jours ! Cela nous laissera largement le temps de sauver ton père, afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, démon ! » expliqua Roy de plus en plus amusé de voir la personne en face de lui se décomposer.

Puis, il partit laissant la jeune femme sous le choc. Se remettant rapidement de sa surprise, elle se mit à frapper des pieds et hurler :

\- Imbécile ! Idiot ! Crétin ! Pervers ! »

Roy ignora ses mots et s'approcha de ses amis, victorieux. Havoc le regarda et regarda la jeune femme. Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers son chef.

\- Elle est vraiment faite pour vous ! » commenta-t-il sous le choc.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle n'est pas du tout faite pour moi ! »

\- Alors je peux l'avoir ? » demanda Havoc, heureux de cette nouvelle et dont les joues devenaient rouges.

\- Imbécile ! Ne la drague pas, c'est ma fiancée ! » répondit Roy en frappant la tête d'Havoc avec son poing.

Ce dernier vexé et contrarié de voir son fantasme disparaître en deux secondes, se replia sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer, au pied du prunier. Maes resta quand à lui, étrangement calme, un détail ne passa pas inaperçu du général.

\- Un problème ? » interrogea Roy.

\- Cette fille… Tu la connais bien ? » questionna Maes méfiant.

\- Pas plus que ça ! » avoua Roy sans aucune hésitation.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour dire qu'elle était ta femme, idiot ? Ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? » hurla Maes en perdant son calme pour la première fois depuis des années.

Roy allait répondre quand l'Empereur arriva et déclara :

\- Rentrons au camp, il me tarde de retourner au palais afin de préparer votre mariage Général ! » fit l'Empereur heureux en marchant vers les écuries du Gouverneur.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et coururent attraper Yisa et Havoc pour les obliger à les suivre.

* * *

\- Altesse, je vous en pris, prenez mon paladin ! » supplia Raven en voyant son Empereur monter à cheval.

\- Cela est vraiment très généreux de votre part, Gouverneur, mais, je suis venu ici en inconnu… Et j'aimerai bien repartir ainsi.» répondit calmement l'Empereur.

C'est à ce moment-là que Roy remarqua le nombre de montures. Quatre alors qu'ils étaient cinq. Il allait demander un cinquième cheval à Raven quand son père le devança :

\- Puisque tu vas te marier, monte donc avec ta fiancée ! »

Roy se tourna vers sa « bien aimée » lui laissait un peu d'espace pour monter.

\- Vous avez entendu les ordres de l'Empereur, après vous ! » fit-il.

Dans un silence de mort, elle monta et attendit Roy. Ce dernier, se mit derrière elle et passa ses bras de chaque côté de sa taille pour attraper les rênes. Puis, il murmura :

\- Ta taille est trop fine ! Tu as de la chance que mon père t'oblige à nous marier car aucun homme ne voudrait d'une femme comme toi ! »

Ne préférant pas répondre à ses provocations, la jeune femme garda le silence en n'en pensant pas moins. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils partirent au camp.

* * *

A Xerxès, le fauconnier était en train de s'occuper de ses animaux, quand il vit arriver un aigle royal avec une bague gravée d'une salamandre sur la patte droite. Reconnaissant le sceau royal, il attrapa la bourse qui contenait le message. Il le sorti et le donna à un esclave. Qui le transmit à un autre esclave. Puis enfin atterrit dans les mains d'un soldat. Ce dernier traversa tout le palais, pour terminer sa course dans la salle du trône. C'est là qu'il vit le Roi occupé à jouer avec son jeune fils de deux ans.

\- Votre Majesté, le Général Kuju a répondu ! » révéla le soldat en se mettant à genoux.

\- A-t-elle réussi sa mission ? » demanda le Roi heureux en s'approchant du soldat.

\- Elle signale, un léger contre temps. » répondit le soldat.

Le Roi attrapa le message et le lut. Il le referma et ordonna en se tournant vers le soldat :

\- Faite-ce qu'elle demande ! Retrouvez tous les renseignements possibles sur ce Général Mustang.»

* * *

A SUIVRE ...

* * *

**Note :**

_Narcisse : Lire dans le sens « amoureux de soi » et non, la plante._

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra comment Roy et sa bien aimée vont s'en sortirent à la capitale ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci à tous.

A bientôt.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le Retour

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

**Le retour**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, l'armée et l'Empereur étaient de retour à la Capitale. Le cortège était en train de remonter vers le palais royal, quand Yisa ouvrit la fenêtre du petit paladin que l'Empereur lui avait prêter, afin de mieux observer les murs de protection de l'édifice. Les immenses fondations en pierre blanche, hautes de sept mètres, soutenaient une magnifique structure en bois et ses deux toits de tuiles rouges. Quand on observait l'édifice, le symbole de la puissance et de la richesse se faisait voir. Soudain, elle entendit au loin des cris d'un aigle. Elle leva les yeux et vit un faucon royal voler. Ce dernier passa au-dessus du cortège pour finir sa course sur le bras d'un esclave, à la peau mate et aux yeux rouges. Ce dernier était debout sur le toit d'une maison à cinq rues d'où défilait le cortège, aux côtés de d'autres esclaves comme lui. Personne ne trouva la situation étrange . Reconnaissant le signal, elle retira l'un de ses Dwikkoji. Elle allait le mettre aux rayons du soleil quand l'Empereur mit sa monture à la hauteur de son paladin et demanda :

\- Lady Yisa, vous qui connaissiez le palais royal de Xerxes… Mon palais est-il plus beau ou moins beau que le leur ? »

\- Altesse, votre palais royal est sans nul doute le plus grand, le plus beau et le plus imposant du monde. » répondit la jeune femme en replaçant son ornement dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Oh oh ! Si, je ne vous avais pas promis à mon fils, je vous aurai épousée ! » avoua l'Empereur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Devant ce comportement, le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. Elle resta quelques minutes inerte sans bouger ni prononcer un seul mot.

\- Vous aurais-je blessée ? » demanda l'Empereur en la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Hein ? » répondit la jeune femme perdue.

\- Je vous demandais si mes mots vous avaient blessée.» reprit l'Empereur troublé par le comportement de cette demoiselle.

\- Aucunement votre Altesse, votre regard m'a rappelé le souvenir d'un jour heureux avec… mon père. S'il vous plaît, aidez-le ! » supplia une nouvelle fois Yisa en mettant sa tête dans ses bras pour faire semblant de pleurer.

Décidément, son fils avait bien choisi. Tout comme lui, elle le contrariait avec une demande insensée. Énervé, il ne répondit pas et partit. Roy qui observait la scène de loin avec Maes, annonça froidement :

\- Elle a vraiment tapé dans l'œil de l'Empereur… Alors pourquoi n'annule-t-il pas ce mariage pour l'épouser ? »

\- Parce qu'il ne veut pas d'une sixième concubine. Mais surtout, parce qu'il veut te donner une raison de vivre dans le présent. Si tu l'épouses et qu'elle te donne un fils, tu oublieras la fille de ton Maître et tu penseras à l'avenir pour lui. » exposa Maes.

\- Maes, je te croyais mon ami, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu soutiens les décisions de mon père ? » répondit Roy énervé.

\- C'est parce que je suis ton ami que je pense que cette idée est la meilleure pour toi ! » révéla Maes.

Roy allait répondre quand le cortège s'arrêta devant la porte principale du palais. L'Empereur descendit de son cheval et marcha vers l'Impératrice et ses cinq concubines. Ces dernières le saluèrent selon le protocole, puis elles s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître le Prince Héritier et la toute jeune princesse de trois ans. Cette dernière était blonde aux yeux bleus. En voyant l'Empereur, elle hurla et courut dans ses bras, tenant deux fleurs dans sa main.

\- Père !

L'Empereur l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras. En voyant cette scène, le poing de Roy se serra. Jamais il ne l'avait prit dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait sourit aussi chaleureusement. La tristesse s'empara de lui avec une pointe de jalousie. Puis, l'Empereur posa la fillette qui courut dans les bras du second Prince qui se tenait aux côtés de Roy et de Maes. Elle lui donna une fleur. Ce dernier lui caressa la tête en guise de réponse et revint dans les bras de sa mère qui était la Première Concubine, Dame Sora. L'Empereur et toute sa famille entrèrent dans l'immense cour en pierre qui menait à la salle de trône. Mais, la petite fille ne suivit pas son père et tendit une fleur à Roy.

\- Tenez Général, pour que vous ne soyez plus triste ! Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux ! Vous avez gagné ! » annonça la fillette avec le sourire et les joues toutes rouges.

Roy regarda la fleur étrangement en se demandant s'il devait la prendre ou non. C'est à ce moment qu'une vieille servante arriva et arracha la fleur des mains de la fillette.

\- Altesse, vous n'avez pas le droit avec ce genre de personne ! Si votre mère l'apprend, vous serez punie ! » déclara la servante en fusillant Roy du regard.

Tout en disant ces mots, elle fit tomber la fleur au sol et marcha dessus. Contrariée, la fillette se mit à pleurer et fut emmenée de force dans ses appartements.

\- Décidément, rien ne changera ! » déclara tristement Roy en soupirant, puis entra à son tour dans la cour en pierre afin d'écouter le discourt de l'Empereur.

Ayant observé la scène depuis sa cachette, Yisa se tourna vers Havoc et demanda :

\- Quel genre de personne est-ce ? »

\- Un fils illégitime comme la plupart d'entre nous d'ailleurs… Sauf le capitaine Hugues. » révéla Havoc en parlant des soldats les plus gradés de l'armée de Roy.

\- Le fils de qui ?» redemanda Yisa avec une légère pointe d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Il est l'un des dix fils illégitimes de l'Empereur et le dernier encore en vie ! » répondit Maes en entrant dans la conversation.

\- Hein ? Lequel est-ce ? Qui est sa mère ? Et pourquoi le dernier encore en vie ? » questionna Yisa inquiète et curieuse à la fois.

\- En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? »répondit Maes sèchement en se méfiant de plus en plus d'elle.

\- Je suis sa future épouse, j'ai le droit de savoir à quoi m'attendre pour l'avenir ! » rétorqua Yisa devant le regard glacial de Maes.

\- Bien, vous voulez vraiment connaître votre futur époux ? Voici la vérité : il est le dernier fils illégitime de sa Majesté, car tous les autres sont morts assassinés. Sa mère était une servante du palais comme pour tous les autres d'ailleurs. Maintenant que vous savez tout, à votre tour. Nous avons le droit de connaître la femme de notre Général ! » expliqua Maes en laissant son regard froid sur elle.

\- Je suis la fille d'un émissaire de Xerxès. J'ai grandis là-bas et non, je ne suis pas une fille illégitime !» Répondit Yisa en affrontant le regard de Maes.

\- Nous saurons si c'est la vérité après l'enquête de l'Eunuque. Mais en attendant, laissez-moi vous donnez un conseil : si quelque chose devait arriver au Général, je me verrai en position de prendre des mesures exemplaires à votre égard. Et je serais soutenu dans mes démarches par l'Empereur et sa cour. Alors dites à la personne avec qui vous communiquez de rester loin de lui. Très loin ! Compris ? » Menaça Maes.

N'ayant jamais entendu son Capitaine parler de la sorte, Havoc resta sous le choc quelques minutes. Comprenant que Maes avait comprit son petit jeu, Yisa explosa de rire et répondit :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami n'est que mon serviteur et mon protecteur ! Il se nomme Aki. Etant du peuple Ishval, et ayant une grave maladie de la peau, il ne peut se montrer. Donc, il reste à l'écart en me suivant de loin. De plus, vous pouvez vous renseignez autant que vous le désirez sur moi. Vous ne trouverez rien à part la vérité que vous connaissez déjà ! Sur ce, je suis exténuée. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de le ramener dans la demeure de mon fiancé, Sergent Havoc ? »

Surpris qu'elle lui demande, Havoc regarda Maes. Ce dernier fit un signe de la tête pour montrer son accord à cette demande. Il allait demander aux serviteurs de reprendre la route vers la demeure du Général, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir, la jeune femme.

\- Allons-y à pied ! Mes jambes sont douloureuses à force d'être restée assise pendant trois jours ! » reprit Yisa en attrapant son Jangot* pour le mettre sur sa tête, selon la tradition qui l'exigeait.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Havoc et Yisa partirent pour la demeure du Général.

* * *

Ils marchèrent dans les rues bondées de monde. A chaque pas, qu'Havoc faisait, il se faisait applaudir par les habitants et les travailleurs de la Capitale. Les jeunes femmes s'arrêtaient pour embrasser les joues du soldat. Ils tournèrent dans une rue isolée et vide qui montait. Puis, Yisa remarqua une maison abandonnée. De la ruelle, on pouvait voir le mur de protection d'un mètre en pierre. Elle s'arrêta et entra par l'épaisse porte en bois ouverte, sans prévenir Havoc qui continua sa route. Elle observa la grande maison dont les tuiles toits étaient toutes cassées, le jardin qui était carré et dont l'herbe était haute. Son regard était triste en voyant la maison aussi délabrée. Puis, elle remarqua un prunier en fleurs et un banc en pierre donnant sur un petit lac dont la vase dégageait une odeur horrible. Elle se posa sur le banc mais manqua de tomber à cause d'un déséquilibre de l'objet. Intriguée, elle se leva et regarda le banc. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une lettre coincée entre le pied et l'assise. Elle l'attrapa et la lut. Surprise de ce qui était marqué dessus, elle la laissa glisser de ses mains. La voix d'Havoc parvint à ses oreilles. Aussi vite que possible, elle ramassa la lettre et la remit à sa place. Elle venait de finir quand Havoc arriva.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti sans rien dire ? » demanda-t-il un peu énervé.

\- Cette maison, semblait tellement belle que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi cette ravissante demeure est-elle à l'abandon ? » questionna la blonde

\- C'était la maison d'un traître… On raconte qu'une maison ayant abrité un traître est hantée par son propriétaire. Alors personne ne veut l'acheter. Elle reste là à se détériorer avec au gré des saisons.» raconta Jean, calmement.

\- C'est triste ! Ce bâtiment est tellement grand.» fit tristement la jeune femme.

\- Oh ! Vous n'avez pas vu la maison du Général. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup et vous aurez tout le temps d'observer cette demeure de chez vous. Car la chambre du Général a une vue directe sur cette maison. Si vous voyez un fantôme, vous me le direz ? Le Général n'a jamais voulu me dire s'il avait vu le fantôme du propriétaire ! » déclara Havoc en montrant un bâtiment se trouvant un peu plus haut dans la rue en pente.

Yisa sourit et suivit Havoc jusqu'à cette maison. A sa surprise, elle trouva un jardin aussi grand que dans la maison abandonnée. A la différence de l'autre, celui n'avait pas de lac et la maison était disposé en « u » et non en « l ». Puis, elle remarqua une petite table de pierre sur laquelle était posé un jeu d'échec de pierre noir et blanc. Les pièces étaient posées de façon inhabituelle. Du côté des noirs, se trouvait la Reine des pions blancs. Surprise, elle regarda les pièces blanches et vit qu'il manquait le Roi.

\- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Le Général l'a fait construire le jour de sa réussite au Gwageo. D'ailleurs, à l'époque il n'y avait pas autant de pièces du côté des blancs.» lança Havoc en approchant.

\- Pourquoi la Reine Blanche est-elle du côté des noirs et le Roi blanc est manquant ? » demanda Yisa étonnée.

\- Vous savez y jouer ? » répondit Havoc surprit.

\- Oui, mon père m'a apprit… il y a longtemps… » avoua Yisa nostalgique.

\- Wouha ! Vous êtes vraiment faite pour notre Général ! » commenta Havoc amusé.

Ignorant ces derniers mots, la jeune femme continua son exploration de la demeure. La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant c'est un immense salon, l'absence de cuisine et de meubles. Le sol de ce salon était fait de tapis épais et les murs en bois étaient recouverts d'armes. Elle vit aussi deux mannequins en bois à chaque bout de la pièce rectangulaire. L'un portait une armure aux couleurs de l'ancien Empereur Rin et l'autre était vide. Intrigué, elle s'approcha pour la toucher quand Havoc intervint :

\- Ne la touchez pas… Le Général n'aime pas que l'on touche à deux choses ici. Cette armure est la première. Quand à la seconde, il s'agit de cette épée ! »

Tout en parlant, Havoc regardait un sabre accroché à un mur. Sur le fourreau une immense salamandre était représentée. Reconnaissant le symbole de la famille Hawkeye, elle approcha sa main et toucha à l'épée. Elle la prit dans ses bras et sortit un peu la lame de son étui, afin de mieux l'observer. Cette dernière était gravée de l'ancienne écriture de Xing. Elle était en train de lire, quand quelqu'un poussa violemment l'épée à l'intérieur du fourreau. Surprise, Yisa leva la tête et vit Roy qui la regardait avec haine. Une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusqu'à présent.

\- Cette épée… » commença-t-elle.

Malgré elle, Yisa se sentit frissonner sous le regard brûlant de rage du général.

\- Il t'as dit de ne pas y toucher, alors de quel droit tu oses le faire ? » hurla Roy en laissant sortir toute sa colère tout en lui coupant la parole.

\- Cette épée n'est pas à toi ! Alors de quel droit tu l'exposes en trophée au lieu de la rendre à son propriétaire ?» riposta Ysa en haussant le ton.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait, et ne voulant pas comprendre, Havoc sortit de la maison. Roy essayait de récupérer son épée mais elle ne la lâcha pas.

\- Lâche cette épée ! » fit en serrant les dents Roy.

A ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie : tuer cette femme. Cette dernière ne se démonta et répondit en resserrant son emprise.

\- Non «

\- Lâche cette épée, ou je serais dans l'obligation de te faire du mal ! » menaça sérieusement Roy.

\- Non… Tu n'es pas le véritable propriétaire de cet objet. Alors de quel droit tu oses prétendre qu'elle t'appartient ?» répondit la jeune femme en tirant l'épée vers son torse pour éloigner l'objet de la main de Roy.

Pour donner de la puissance à ses paroles, Roy leva sa main libre. Elle était à quelques millimètres du visage de Yisa. Il lui laissait une dernière chance avant de reprendre son précieux objet par la force. Yisa regarda sa main et ne se démonta pas.

\- Vas-y frappe-moi ! C'est ce que tu lui as fait n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as frappé avant de le tuer et maintenant, tu gardes cet objet comme trophée ! Mais sache que tu vas payer pour l'avoir tué ! Et une fois que j'aurais fait ça, je rendrais cette épée à son vrai propriétaire et j'irai finir ma mission. Alors fais-moi cet honneur et bats-toi ! » hurla-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Sous le choc de voir pour la première fois, cette jeune femme ne pas jouer la comédie, Roy ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état pour son épée ? Et qui était la personne dont elle parlait ? Lui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi parlait-elle au passé ? Et pourquoi disait-elle qu'il était mort ? Mais surtout qui était cette Yisa Hao ? Profitant du trouble qui s'emparait de l'esprit de Roy, la jeune femme leva sa jambe. Le talon de cette jambe toucha le menton de Roy avec violence. Puis, elle lâcha l'épée et frappa le poignet de ce dernier du tranchant de sa main, le forçant à lâcher l'arme. Cette dernière était en train de voler dans les airs, quand Yisa cogna violemment les côtes de Roy, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et le poussant quelques mètres plus loin la tête la première. Profitant que son adversaire était au sol, elle retira sa perruque pour la jeter sur le sol pour servir de coussin à l'épée qui retombait. Elle avait dans sa main droite un bijou provenant de ses faux cheveux. Un Eunjangdo* et se jeta sur Roy, en sautant, le poignard devant. Reprenant à l'instant ses esprits, il fit une pirouette arrière pour se relever, échappant de peu à l'attaque. La lame traversa le tapis pour finir sa course dans la latte de bois. Reconnaissant la technique des assassins, Roy décida qu'il fallait la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il attrapa une épée se trouvant au mur et riposta rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à jeune femme de récupérer son arme. Son épée allait la toucher quand elle s'écarta en utilisant la même technique que Roy. En retombant sur ses pieds, elle sortit de sous sa jupe, une épée très souple. Aussi souple qu'un fouet, produisant une note de musique. Roy sourit en regardant cette épée. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre la sienne. Premièrement, car la sienne était plus lourde et qu'il pouvait casser ce « jouet » en deux, d'un seul coup. Deuxièmement, il était Général et formé par le meilleur soldat de Xing. Puis, le visage de Roy perdit son sourire en remarquant la façon dont elle tenait son épée. Elle la tenait de travers juste devant elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle repassa à l'attaque. Elle se mit à courir. Roy soupira lui aussi et courut vers adversaire. Il l'attaqua en premier. Elle lança son arme dans les airs, esquiva le coup et monta sur son poignet avec son pied droit. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et passa dernière lui. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle rattrapa son épée et frappa violemment les fesses de Roy. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il la reconnut.

\- Riza ! » s'exclama-t-il avant traverser la pièce.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Note : **

Dwikkoji : Ornement traditionnel coréen.

Jangot : Sorte de veste extérieure, spécialement faite pour cacher le visage de la personne qui le porte.

Gwageo : Examen de la fonction publique.

Eunjangdo : Petit couteau en argent et en acier.

* * *

Désoler, vraiment désoler d'avoir tarder à mettre la suite! J'étais déborder ! A bientôt!


	8. Chapitre 7 : Tu as le bonjour d'un

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

**Tu as le bonjour d'un… vieil ennemi**

* * *

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand le Gouverneur Raven se mit en route pour la capitale avec son cortège. Il venait participer à l'immense fête qui était donnée le lendemain, en l'honneur de l'armée. Il n'avait pas voulu partir au côté de l'Empereur, car cela l'énervait au plus haut point d'obéir à cet homme. Pour Raven, un homme incapable de s'occuper des problèmes de son Bâtard n'est pas un homme. Afin de mieux profiter des plaisirs de la Capitale, il avait laissé ses épouses dans son immense maison. Soudain, les esclaves ishvals qui portaient son paladin s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Étonné par cet arrêt brutal, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour demander des comptes à son chef des serviteurs, quand il le vit regarder dans la même direction que ses esclaves et ses gardes. En voyant le visage pâle et apeuré de ce dernier, il tourna la tête vers la droite. Là, se tenait debout un homme. Ou plutôt, un corps décapité. Ce cadavre ambulant portait la tenue des anciens soldats de l'Empereur Rin. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une épée en argent, dont la poignée était gravée d'une salamandre. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait une tête blonde aux yeux ambres. En observant cette tête de loin, le Gouverneur reconnu immédiatement la tête du Général Hawkeye.

\- C'est… C'est…Impossible ! J'ai… vu… cette tête il y a…dix ans… et elle n'avait plus ses…yeux et ses oreilles ! » articula Raven en se souvenant de ce jour là.

Pour tout réponse, le cadavre lança sa tête en direction de l'entrée du paladin du Gouverneur et courut vers les esclaves et les soldats. Il les décapita un à un, sans trop de difficulté. Le Gouverneur reçut la tête du Général sur ses genoux. Terrorisé, il se mit à hurler et sortit du paladin. Puis, il trébucha sur le cadavre de son chef des esclaves. Il essaya de se relever, mais la panique lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Une main se proposa de l'aider pour se relever. Le Gouverneur accepta l'offre sans voir la personne qui l'aidait. Une fois debout, il allait remercier son bon sauveur, quand il découvrit le soldat sans tête. Son visage se décomposa et le fantôme décapita Raven d'un seul coup d'épée. La tête vola de l'autre côte du chemin. Le soldat sans tête reprit la sienne en la tenant par les cheveux et parti chercher celle fraîchement décapitée de Raven.

* * *

Havoc fumait dans le jardin de son Général en regardant la lune s'élever dans le ciel, attendant que ce dernier règle ses comptes avec sa fiancée. Il se posa sur un banc et contempla un aigle qui s'était posé sur le haut du mur de protection. Puis, il remarqua la bague en or que l'oiseau portait ainsi que le symbole gravé dessus. Reconnaissant le même symbole que la famille Hawkeye, Havoc se leva et essaya d'attraper le rapace en montant sur le banc. Mais ce dernier s'envola au dernier moment et Havoc tomba sur le sol. Il était en train de souffrir le martyre quand il remarqua sa pipe tombée sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser quand le corps de son supérieur tomba dessus. Havoc regarda Roy allongé sur le sol tenant son épée dans la main droite. Ses vêtements étaient coupés de partout et quelques gouttes de sang parsemaient ses habits.

\- Aie ! » fit Roy qui commençait à avoir mal partout à cause de cette femme.

\- Chef ? » répondit Havoc en se demandant ce qui se passait.

Pour toute réponse, il vit Yisa courir droit sur Roy. Elle n'avait plus de veste, et sa jupe était tellement courte et déchirée qu'elle laissait apparaître le haut de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Tombant littéralement sous le charme, Havoc se mit à saigner du nez sans pouvoir réagir. Il la regarda se jeter sur Roy, avec son épée souple. Ce dernier l'arrêta en soulevant sa lame en acier. L'épée de la jeune femme se brisa en deux et une partie toucha le visage de Roy, le faisant saigner. Sachant son arme inutile, la demoiselle la jeta sur le sol et essaya de s'emparer de l'épée d'Havoc. Ne voulant pas la laisser faire, Roy attrapa son poignet gauche. De son poing droit, elle cogna le visage de son opposant. Roy râla, lâcha son arme et attrapa le second poignet de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant plus rien faire contre la force de Mustang, elle donna des coups de pieds. Énervé, Roy retourna la situation. Il la plaqua sous lui et s'assit sur elle. C'est ainsi qu'il l'empêcha de bouger. Oubliant Havoc et toutes les choses se trouvant autour de lui, Roy se concentra sur elle. Il la regarda tendrement et déclara calmement :

\- S'il te plaît arrête Riza… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.»

En entendant ce prénom, la jeune femme cessa de se débattre pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Roy. Ils regardaient l'un et l'autre sans bouger et sans parler. Voyant qu'elle avait comprit, il lâcha ses poignets qui avaient maintenant la trace de ses doigts. Ignorant ces marques elle leva sa main droite et la posa sur le torse musclé de Roy, que la chemise découpée laissait un peu apparaître. Elle passa ses doigts tremblent sur une vieille cicatrice. Reconnaissant cette cicatrice, Riza se mit à pleurer. S'apercevant qu'il lui avait fait mal, Roy attrapa sa bien-aimée et la serra contre lui en lui demandant pardon. Les larmes de Riza coulaient le long de son torse, brisant le cœur de Roy. Il resserra son étreinte et continua de lui demander pardon. Puis, la jeune femme mit ses deux mains sur les joues de Roy pour le regarder en souriant chaleureusement. La trouvant particulièrement belle à ce moment là, il ne put plus se retenir de l'embrasser. Il s'approcha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres quand un gémissement s'éleva.

\- Ma pipe ! Vous avez cassé ma pipe ! » hurla Havoc en pleurant lui aussi, tout en montrant un morceau de bois qui se trouvait sous la cuisse droite de Riza.

Havoc. Ah. Décidément, Roy l'avait oublié celui-là. Tout était parfait et il avait fallut que cet idiot vienne encore une fois tout gâcher. Gênés, Roy et Riza s'écartèrent.

\- Je vais te préparer un bain et après on parlera. » déclara Roy en partant les joues toutes rouges.

Une fois Roy parti, Havoc se tourna vers Riza et questionna :

\- Mademoiselle Yisa, pourquoi le Général vous a-t-il appelée Riza tout à l'heure ? Et c'était quoi cette scène de retrouvaille ? Il a vraiment essayer de vous embrasser ? Depuis quand êtes-vous si proches ? »

Gênée et ne voulant pas répondre à un inconnu, Riza rentra dans la maison. Havoc la harcelait toujours, quand elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse en saignant du nez. Quand il se releva, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais cette dernière était fermée.

\- Bordel ! C'est quoi leur problème ? »

* * *

La nuit était belle quand un fonctionnaire entra dans le palais royal. Il tenait dans sa main droite une boîte en ébène. L'homme marcha jusqu'au pavillon du Prince Héritier. Il donna la boîte à l'Eunuque qui était en charge du Prince. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre où Kim Lee était occupé à boire tranquillement assis autour d'une table, aux côtés d'une courtisane vêtue d'une simple robe transparente qui laissait tout paraître. Voyant son eunuque, le Prince Héritier déclara :

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'interrompre en plein jeu ! » menaça Kim Lee en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'eunuque.

\- Il vous envoie ses salutations !» répondit l'eunuque en posant la boîte sur la table.

Kim Lee regarda la boite et reconnut le scorpion gravé sur la serrure, il comprit d'où provenait cette boîte. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un grand sourire charmeur.

\- Quoi ? J'ai mon maquillage qui a coulé ? » demanda la courtisane surprise et inquiète par ce sourire.

\- Ouvre cette boîte et sors l'objet qui est à l'intérieur, ma chère ! » ordonna Kim Lee.

Connaissant le caractère du Prince Héritier, la femme ne discuta pas et ouvrit l'objet. Puis, elle inséra sa main à l'intérieur. En sentant ce qui était à l'intérieur de la boîte, elle se mit à hurler. Elle ressorti sa main et commença à la frotter sur sa robe quand elle remarqua un scorpion noir dessus. Paniquant elle secoua sa mai pour s'en débarrasser. Mais, ce geste stressa l'animal qui planta son dard dans la main de la jeune femme. Le venin de l'animal fut si fort qu'elle crut que sa main venait de prendre feu. Elle hurla encore plus, avant de sentir de la mousse sortir de sa bouche. Le scorpion tomba sur la table. Kim Lee attrapa un bol et le posa sur l'insecte venimeux pour le retenir prisonnier.

\- Votre ... Altesse ! » supplia la demoiselle en regardant Kim Lee afin qu'il l'aide.

\- Cinq… quatre… trois... » compta Kim Lee en jouant avec le bol.

\- Votre ... Altesse... que ... faites-vous ?» articula la courtisane en transpirant, tout en crachant de la mousse.

\- Deux…. un… » continua Kim Lee.

Arrivé à un, la courtisane s'effondra sur le sol, morte. Kim Lee regarda son cadavre et se mit à rire joyeusement. L'eunuque qui avait assisté à la scène ne bougea pas. Brusquement, le Prince Héritier s'arrêta de rire. Devinant que cela n'annonçait rien de bon, l'eunuque regarda son Maître.

\- Décidément, il ne changera jamais… alors quel présent m'a-t-il rapporté cette fois ?» se demanda Kim Lee en se levant pour sortir ce que contenait réellement cette boîte.

L'eunuque manqua de perdre connaissance en reconnaissant la tête du Gouverneur Raven. Amusé de voir ce vieux serpent enfin mort, Kim Lee se mit à rire gaiement. Il tourna la tête et regarda son eunuque paniqué. Une folle idée lui traversa l'esprit et il lança la tête en direction de l'eunuque. Ce dernier par réflexe la rattrapa.

\- Apporte ce cadeau à mon père. A cette heure-ci, il doit être en train de s'amuser avec la mère de sa petite peste ! » ordonna Kim Lee en pensant à sa petite sœur.

\- A vos ordres ! » répondit l'eunuque en rangeant la tête dans la boite.

\- Oh ! Attends, j'ai mieux offre ce cadeau à mon géniteur sur un plat en argent demain lors de la fête ! Et débarrasse-moi de ce cadavre ! Fait-lui exactement la même chose que pour toutes les autres ! » termina Kim Lee en rigolant de plaisir, imaginant la scène du lendemain.

* * *

Au milieu d'un désert de glace, le soleil commençait à montrer ses premiers rayons. Riza, dix ans se réveilla. Sa blessure saignait encore et sa tête tournait, mais elle savait que si elle restait ici elle allait mourir. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se leva et marcha péniblement vers le cadavre d'une adolescente. Cette dernière avait été tuée la veille pour avoir tenté de s'enfuir de la troupe. Elle soupira, s'agenouilla près du corps, et déchira un morceau de tissu de sa jupe gelée pour essayer d'arrêter tant bien que mal le sang qui coulait. Sachant qu'elle avait besoin de plus de soins, elle se releva et marcha dans ce froid à la recherche d'une habitation. Le vent glacial qui s'était levé lui brûlait la peau. Pour ne rien arranger, un épais brouillard tomba. Tout à coup, ne voyant pas où elle allait, elle trébucha et tomba dans une pente. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle entendit un craquement. Se demandant ce que c'était, elle tenta de se mettre debout mais les craquements s'intensifièrent. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une étendue d'eau glacé, elle voulut sortir là le plus rapidement possible avant que la glace ne cède. La rapidité des fissures eut raison d'elle et elle passa au travers. Elle nagea du mieux qu'elle put pour remonter à la surface. Hélas, elle fut entraînée par le courant du cour d'eau se trouvant sous la fine couche de glace, l'emmenant à un endroit où celle-ci était plus épaisse. N'ayant plus d'ouverture pour reprendre sa respiration, elle essaya de briser la glace à l'aide de ses poings. Mais cette dernière résista, et ne se fissura même pas. Elle allait frapper une dernière fois, quand le manque d'air l'emporta et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Ce fut en sursautant que Riza adulte se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une sorte de salle de bains, assise dans une baignoire en bois rempli d'eau chaude. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau blonds et le produit qu'elle c'était appliqué avait maintenant coloré l'eau du bain. Voyant que c'était l'heure pour elle de sortir, elle se leva en posant ses mains ridées sur le bord. Une fois dehors, elle remarqua l'épais nuage de vapeur qui avait envahi la pièce et passa sa main sur son dos. A un endroit un trait noir était apparut. Sentant sous ses doigts le changement de peau, elle comprit que son tatouage était apparut. Depuis, combien de temps elle était restée dans cette eau ? Et combien de la superficie du tatouage était visible ? Voilà les questions qu'elle se posait. Pour avoir un début de réponse, elle s'approcha d'un petit miroir. Elle le prit dans ses mains et essaya de regarder son dos. C'est là qu'elle comprit que tout le tatouage était apparut. Elle soupira en se souvenant de ce jour...

* * *

Dans le calme de nuit, loin du quartier des courtisanes, une lumière provenant d'une des pièces de la maison du Général Hawkeye était visible. A l'intérieur de cette pièce, se trouvait Berthold Hawkeye et sa fille assis l'un en face de l'autre. Seule une table basse, sur laquelle était posé un bol au liquide noir les séparaient. Ils se regardaient droit dans yeux. Soudain, Berthold se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang. Sa quinte de toux continua et l'homme manqua de tomber. Inquiète, Riza se leva et courut vers son père pour le retenir.

\- Père ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

L'homme blond leva sa main pour faire signe à sa fille que tout allait bien, même si cette dernière savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

\- Comprends-tu ce que je te demande ? C'est important ! Ce piège sordide et en train de se refermer sur moi, je risque d'être exécuté. Alors acceptes-tu de le faire ?» demanda Berthold.

\- Père, vous avez les capacités et les moyens de prouver votre innocence alors pourquoi ne vous battez-vous pas ? Vous étiez avec Roy chaque soir où ces meurtres ont été commis ! Il peut témoigner ! »

\- Riza ! Même si Roy témoigne cela ne m'empêchera pas de mourir… Pire, la personne qui m'a piégée le fera passer pour mon complice et voudra lui réserver le même sort que moi. Il ne doit pas mourir, Riza. Quoi qu'il arrive, il doit vivre… Alors acceptes-tu ?»

Pour toute réponse Riza attrapa le bol et but le liquide contenu à l'intérieur d'un trait. Berthold regarda sa fille avec fierté et inquiétude. Oui, il était inquiet car il lui avait menti. Ce qu'il allait lui faire, serait un lourd poids pour l'avenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Riza s'endormit. Berthold lui retira son Jeogori et le plia précieusement afin de ne pas l'abîmer. Puis, un adolescent a la peau mate et aux yeux rouges vifs entra. Il portait dans ses mains une boîte dont les morceaux de tissus très épais.

\- Tout est prêt Aki ? Il ne manque rien ? »interrogea Berthold en regardant le nouvel arrivant.

\- Oui, Maître tout est là ! » répondit l'adolescent en ouvrant les tissus afin de dévoiler un nécessaire à tatouage.

* * *

Assis dans son jardin, Roy observait les pièces de son échiquier. Il changea une pièce, celle du Cavalier pour mettre la Tour à la place de ce dernier. Le Cavalier représentait Maes aux yeux de Roy. La Tour c'était Havoc. Puis, il attrapa la Reine Blanche se trouvant encerclée par les pions noirs. Tout en réfléchissant, il la garda dans sa main. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur son choix futur. Devait-il changer sa Reine de place ou non ? Puis soudain, comme si sa décision fut prise, il rouvrit les yeux et reposa sa Reine dans le camp des noirs. Après qu'il l'ait reposé, une flèche traversa son jardin et brisa son échiquier en pierre. Intrigué, Roy regarda le plateau de jeu et la flèche qui le traversait. Cette dernière une flèche dont la pointe en acier était en forme de queue de pie, dont une gravure représentant le sceau de l'armée de Xerxès était présente. Pourquoi l'armée de Xerxès voulait-elle le tuer ? Tandis qu'il se posait la question, une trentaine de flèches arrivèrent droit sur lui. Ces dernières étaient différentes de la première car leur pointe était en forme de feuille de laurier….

* * *

Voilà comme promis, la suite! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des Reviews et encore merci à Selena pour son aide. J'esperes que cela vous a plu. A bientôt.


	9. Chapitre 8 : L'attaque

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

**L'attaque**

* * *

Le jeune homme à la peau mate et aux yeux rouges surveillait Roy dans son jardin, du haut d'un arbre. Soudain, il perçut au loin sur le toit d'une maison se trouvant à cinq cent mètres de là, des choses bouger. Il regarda attentivement et vit trente hommes. Ces derniers étaient vêtus de noir et leurs visages étaient recouvert par un foulard, lui aussi de couleur sombre. Ils tenaient tous des arcs. Voyant la trajectoire des flèches et comprenant que la cible de ses hommes étaient Roy, il voulu alerter ce dernier. Il regarda dans son carquois et ne vit que cinq flèches à queue de pie. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il lança une de ses flèches sur le plateau de l'échiquier en pierre. Puis, il tira une autre flèche en direction des trente hommes. Mais, sa flèche loupa sa cible et explosa une tuile du toit ennemi.

\- Mince, c'est dans ce genre de situation, que j'aimerai bien être le Général Kuju ! » s'écria Aki en sautant de son arbre pour entrer dans la maison de Roy.

* * *

Roy contempla la flèche se trouvant sur son échiquier quand un bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit arriver sur lui une trentaine de pointes. N'ayant aucune arme, Roy se préparait psychologiquement à essayer d'esquiver les flèches, quand Riza sortit de la maison. Elle tenait dans ses mains une épée. En la voyant Roy la reconnue toute suite, il s'agissait de l'épée pour laquelle, il s'était battu avec Riza.

\- Roy ! » hurla-t-elle en lui lançant l'épée.

Roy attrapa l'épée juste à temps pour repousser les flèches avec sa lame. Une fois, toutes les flèches au sol, il soupira quand il vit une autre rafale arriver sur lui. Il repoussa une nouvelle fois l'attaque. Mais, une troisième vague arriva. Commençant à s'épuiser, il laissa passer une des trente flèches, qui s'enfonça dans son biceps gauche :

\- Roy ? » appela Riza.

\- Je vais bien, reste où tu es, j'arrive ! »répondit Roy alors qu'il se déplaçait de quelques centimètres à chaque nouvelle attaque.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aki sauta par-dessus le mur de protection. Il lança un éventail plié en métal, entouré par un fil épais et rouge, en direction de Riza. Cette dernière reconnaissant l'objet, sortit une petite clef qui lui servait de pendentif. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle attrapa l'éventail et inséra la clef dans une minuscule serrure. Elle tourna la clef dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Les parties de l'éventail se déplièrent pour former un arc en fer. Le fil rouge servait de corde. Elle réceptionna le carquois et les trois flèches en queue de pie qui restaient à l'intérieur. Elle arma son arc.

\- Trente : cinq cents mètres sur un toit ! Meneur : nord-ouest à neuf zéro ! » lança Aki alors que Roy repoussait une cinquième vague, cette fois, il y avait le double de flèches.

\- Comprit ! » répondit Riza en dirigeant son arc.

Alors que Riza tira sa flèche dans la direction donné, Aki sorti son épée et se mit à droite de Roy. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Après tout, il l'avait attaché à un arbre et surtout, il l'avait attaqué. Aki et Roy repoussèrent l'attaquent en utilisant la même technique, mais dans un sens opposé. Quand Roy avait son pied gauche reculé, Aki mettait son pied gauche en avant. Roy tournait sur la droite, Aki tournait sur la gauche.

* * *

Les trente hommes sur toit regardaient avec stupeur Roy et Aki esquiver leur flèches avec adresse. Frustré, le chef allait donner l'ordre d'augmenter le nombre par tir quand une flèche arriva droit lui. Mais, au dernier moment la flèche changea de direction à cause d'une petite brise. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas l'atteindre, il donna son ordre. Il vit ensuite l'homme se trouvant à gauche de lui s'effondrer sur le sol. Il avait reçu la flèche en pleine tête. Reconnaissant une flèche de Xerxès, l'adrénaline lui montant au cerveau, il accéléra ses attaques et le nombre de flèches lancées Ainsi, ses hommes et lui lancèrent trois flèches à la minute.

* * *

Commençant à fatiguer, Aki se tourna vers Riza qui venait d'envoyer une seconde flèche. Mais celle-ci toucha un des trente hommes, mais pas le chef. Ne lui restant qu'une seule flèche et ne voulant pas la gaspiller, elle décida de monter sur le toit. Elle passa de l'autre côté de la maison et cherchait à escalader le toit quand elle vit, Havoc assis contre un mur en train de dormir profondément. Elle prit son élan et sauta, en posant son pied sur l'épaule et la tête de se dernier, le réveillant. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux en essayant de se rappeler où il était quand une tuile lui tomba sur la tête. Contrarié, il leva la tête et vit cette jolie créature blonde, en tenue masculine. Son nez commença à saigner et ses joues à devenir rouges. Mais ses espoirs disparurent quand il reconnu la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Désolé ! » fit-elle en positionnant son arc armé dans la bonne direction.

\- Lady Yisa ? » répondit-il sous le choc, alors que tous ses rêves d'avenir venaient de s'envoler en une seconde.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire plus, que deux flèches esquivées par Roy et Aki, lui arrivèrent de chaque côté de la tête, pour finir dans le bois du mur se trouvant derrière-lui :

\- Chef ! » Hurla-t-il en courant.

Il attrapa un bouclier en bois et courut vers eux. Il s'approcha de Roy avec un bouclier qui fut rapidement recouvert de flèches, et déclara :

\- Vous êtes blessé, chef ! Allez vous mettre en sécurité ! »

\- On doit savoir qui sont ces hommes ! »protesta Roy en parlant en même temps à Aki et Havoc.

Il repoussa Havoc et continua à trancher les flèches. Havoc crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux. Il savait ce qui l'attendait si le Capitaine Maes apprenait la blessure de Roy.

\- Vous êtes malade ? Le Capitaine va me tuer s'il apprend que j'ai failli à ma mission ! »rétorqua Havoc alors qu'une flèche arrivait sur lui.

Il leva le bouclier mais, ce dernier se brisa au contact de la dernière flèche. Du haut de son perchoir, Riza venait de toucher le chef et regardait leurs attaquants fuir quand elle vit une flèche arriver sur Havoc. Ce dernier paniqua et fit ses prières. Elle replia son arc en sa forme éventail en retirant la clef. Puis le lança, le métal de l'arme cassa la pointe de la flèche en deux. Entendant le bruit, Havoc ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était encore en vie.

\- Youpi ! Les Dieux sont avec moi ! Chef, vous… »

\- Ils ont fui ! » révéla Riza en sautant du toit, coupant la parole à Havoc.

Riza venait a peine de finir sa phrase qu'Aki était déjà partit à la poursuite des assaillants. Elle allait le suivre quand Roy la retint par le poignet gauche, la retourna vers lui. Ne voulant pas le regarder, dans les yeux, Riza regarda son bras et vit la flèche. Son bras gauche saignait.

\- Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi se bat-il comme moi ? Et pourquoi tu as les armoiries de l'armée de Xerxès sur ton arme ? Quelle est ta mission ? » demanda Roy en montrant la sorte d'éventail poser sur le sol, avec une pointe de colère.

\- Namu ! » Répondit-elle comme hypnotisé par la flèche dans le bras de Roy.

\- Hein ? » firent en chœur Roy et Havoc.

Roy sentit soudain une intense douleur dans le bras gauche. Il tourna la tête et vit la flèche dans la main droite de Riza. Il regarda l'objet et remarqua une marque. Ce symbole était le sceau des Namu. Ni Roy, ni Riza, ni Havoc ne parlaient, sentant la pression sur leurs épaules. Pourquoi les Namu essayaient-ils de le tuer ? Cette question traversa l'esprit de Roy et Riza. Havoc quant à lui pensait à autre chose.

« _Depuis quand sont-ils si proches ? Elle a voulut le tuer et maintenant, c'était comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours._»

Ce fut une goutte de sang qui tomba sur le sol qui les sortit de leurs pensés. Riza déchira un morceau de la veste de Roy et mit le tissu sur son bras, afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Rien n'a changé ! On veut toujours te tuer ! » déclara Riza inquiète en faisant un nœud avec le reste de tissu.

Même si certaines choses avaient changé, la base restait la même. La famille Hawkeye était toujours là pour l'aider à se relever à chaque tentative. Un sourire tendre et chaleureux apparut sur ses lèvres en se souvenant de ces moments. Il tira Riza vers lui et la serra dans ses bras .

\- Si tu es toujours là pour me soigner après… cela me convient ! »

Se sentant de trop, Havoc préféra garder le silence. Il se demandait s'il devait révéler la vérité au sujet de cette femme ou non à Hugues. Ce dernier s'empresserait d'avertir l'Empereur et elle risquerait d'être exécutée. Il regarda le visage de son supérieur et comprit que pour le moment, il valait mieux garder tout ça secret. Un sourire de joie apparut sur les lèvres d'Havoc en voyant son « Chef » heureux. N'entendant plus de parole de la part d'Havoc, Roy lâcha Riza et se tourna vers Havoc qui souriait bêtement.

\- Quoi ? » demanda Roy gêné par la présence de cet homme.

\- Quoi, quoi ? » répondit Havoc perdu par la question de Roy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder bêtement ? » redemanda Roy agacé.

\- Rien ! » rétorqua Havoc.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de m'aider à nettoyer ce bordel au lieu de sourire ? » Reprocha Roy en commençant à nettoyer son jardin

Havoc tourna la tête et vit Riza qui ramassait les flèches. Il soupira et parti aider.

* * *

Au même moment, dans le jardin d'où les hommes en noirs avaient tirés leurs flèches, un capitaine de l'armée de Xing, observait les trois cadavres. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux bleus. Sa peau très blanche n'ayant jamais connu le soleil montrait qu'il appartenait à une grande famille. Il regardait énervé les trois cadavres transpercés par une flèche chacun :

\- Capitaine Archer ! » fit un soldat en tendant une flèche à son supérieur.

Le dénommé Archer regarda le symbole sur la pointe métallique. En reconnaissant le symbole de Xerxès, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il prit la flèche et la rangea précieusement dans un morceau de tissu.

\- Ramassez tous les corps, ne laissez aucune trace de notre passage.N'oubliez pas nos hommes en fuite ! » ordonna Archer en partant avec son trésor.

\- Et pour leur poursuivant ? » demanda un soldat.

\- Laissez-la s'en occuper ! Cela fait longtemps, qu'elle n'a pas eut à jouer. »

* * *

Aki courait après les attaquants de Roy. Après avoir parcourut toute la ville, ses « proies » l'avaient conduit à une forêt. Parcourant maintenant les chemins étroits et sinueux, il arriva rapidement à l'un d'entre eux. En deux techniques d'arts martiaux, il le coinça contre un arbre. Le pied d'Aki appuyait fortement sur le cou de sa proie.

\- Qui t'envoie ? » demanda Aki en retirant le foulard du visage de l'homme.

\- Va au diable, l'esclave ! » rétorqua l'homme.

\- Mauvaise réponse ! »répondit Aki en déplaçant son pied se trouvant sur la gorge de l'homme de droite à gauche.

Ce dernier prit violemment le talon et les orteils d'Aki en plein visage, avant qu'il ne repositionne son pied sur la trachée de son ennemi.

\- Qui t'envoie ? » redemanda Aki en appuyant un peu plus sur la trachée de l'homme.

\- Sa Majesté, l… »

L'homme ne put en dire plus car la panique commençait à l'envahir. Sentant une présence derrière-lui, Aki se mit sur ses gardes. Entendant le bruit d'une épée arrivant, Aki se déplaçant rapidement sur le côté, libérant sa proie. La tête de cette dernière vola dans les airs. Aki releva la tête et vit son adversaire. Son visage se décomposa en voyant un soldat décapité. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main droite une épée et dans sa gauche sa tête.

\- Maître ! » Fit Aki sous le choc en reconnaissant le cadavre ambulant.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut, l'épée de cet homme qui s'abattit violemment sur son épée. Aki rispota aussitôt, quand il vit une goutte tomber le long de l'épée de son Maître. La goutte termina sa course sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Ses dernières commencèrent à se désintégrer dans un nuage de fumée. Comprenant que l'épée de son Maitre était recouverte de poison, Aki essaya de ne pas trop se faire approcher. Le combat commença à durer. Soudain, une femme avec de belles formes, dont le visage était caché sous la capuche d'une capeline arriva.

\- Tu es plutôt fort ! Mais, le temps est venu d'arrêter ce combat ! » déclara la nouvelle arrivante en sortant six grosses bobines de fils de sa manche.

Aki la regarda lancer ses bobines dans les airs et bouger ses doigts comme une araignée tissant sa toile. Il leva son épée pour trancher les fils volant quand l'épée de son Maitre, le retint. Les fils attachèrent l'épée d'Aki contre un arbre. Une autre bobine lui maintint le bras droit. Puis, une troisième s'empara de sa main gauche. Ensuite, ce fut autour de ses deux jambes d'être attachée. La femme passa ses fils dans un arbre et tira. Aki fut solidement maintenu entre quatre troncs d'arbre. Il allait parler quand l'épée de son Maitre lui traversa le corps. Le poison contenu dans la lame fit son effet. Malgré sa vision floue, il vit partir le corps de son Maître avec cette femme. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Aki adolescent était en train de marcher dans le blizzard, quand des coups portés sous la glace d'une rivière gelée, attira son attention. Il marcha sur le sol froid et vit une main qui essayait de briser la glace avec la paume Une petite main d'enfant, il attrapa son épée et transperça le sol. Il le découpa en rond avant de le briser. Il tendit la main et attrapa la main inerte qui flottait. Il tira et sortit de l'eau la fillette. En la reconnaissant, la panique s'empara de lui.

\- Mademoiselle Riza ! » hurla-t-il en essayant de la réveiller.

Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas et que son cœur battait faiblement, il retira son manteau chaud et recouvrit le corps de Riza. Il cherchait une solution quand il se souvint de la petite maison abandonnée où il avait passé la nuit. Il souleva Riza dans ses bras et l'emmena là-bas dans l'espoir de la sauver…

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Coucou. Vous allez bien? Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et merci à les reviews, cela m'aide à écrire un peu plus vite ! Bonne journée.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Notre ennemi

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

**Notre ennemi**

* * *

A vingt kilomètres de la capitale, dans une forêt un vieil homme Ishval transportait un cadavre dans une charrette. Il s'agissait de la jeune courtisane qui se trouvait quelques heures plutôt dans le pavillon du Prince Héritier. Il s'arrêta devant un grand fossé, dans lequel se trouvait une trentaine de cadavres et beaucoup de squelettes. Sur certains de ces cadavres encore identifiables, on pouvait reconnaître des tenues de servantes et des tenues de prisonniers. L'Ishval attrapa le cadavre de la femme et le jeta dans la fosse. Une fois sa mission accomplie, l'homme fit demi-tour pour retourner à la capitale quand il entendit un bruit. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Aki inconscient, attaché au milieu d'une immense toile d'araignée. Le sang de ce dernier coulait sur le sol et dégageait de la fumée. Bien que le vieil esclave ignorait qui était Aki, il sortit un couteau et le détacha de sa « prison ». Il l'allongea dans la charrette et retourna à la fosse commune. Il allait jeter le corps d'Aki quand la main de ce dernier attrapa son poignet. L'esclave surprit regarda le visage mat. Ce dernier bougeait les lèvres faiblement. L'homme approcha son oreille et écouta ses mots. Puis, il décida de faire demi-tour et de ramener la charrette à la capitale.

* * *

A Xerxès, sous une chaleur insupportable dans une arène du palais royal, Riza âgée de onze ans affrontait Aki dans un combat à l'épée. La tenue de Xerxès que Riza portait une grande tache de sang. D'une seule main, Aki frappa le visage de Riza. Surprise elle tomba sur le sol. Pour garder son équilibre, elle dut enfoncer son épée dans le sable de la cour.

\- La leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui ! Allez-vous faire soigner, votre plaie s'est encore ouverte, mademoiselle ! » Déclara Aki en rangeant son épée et en marchant vers une fontaine.

Sans rien dire, Riza se releva tant bien que mal. Son corps transpirait et tremblait. Sa tête tournait. Malgré tout ça, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : continuer ce combat. Elle arracha un morceau de tissu de sa tenue et attacha sa main avec la poignée de son épée, en enroulant la bande de tissu. Puis, elle traversa toute l'arène pour attaquer Aki en hurlant. Ce dernier releva la tête et entendit le hurlement de la bonde et se retourna. Il la vit courir sur lui malgré son état plus que lamentable. C'est là qu'il eut la vision de son Maître. Étant incapable de bouger, Aki laissa Riza l'attaquer et le désarmer, en un seul et unique coup. L'épée d'Aki vola dans les airs pendant que Riza tombait sur lui. Le poids de cette dernière le fit basculer en arrière et ils tombèrent dans la fontaine.

\- MADEMOISELLE !» hurla de colère Aki car il n'aimait pas vraiment prendre de bain dans une fontaine.

\- J'ai gagné ! Alors dis-moi comment il va !» ordonna faiblement Riza dont les yeux restaient fermés.

\- Mademoiselle…» tenta le jeune Ishval une nouvelle fois.

\- S'il te plaît, Aki, tient ta promesse ! » fit Riza alors que les lames commençaient à traverser ses paupières fermées.

Aki soupira en regardant le ciel. Il n'avait pas encore de réponse à cette promesse. Le Bâtard de l'Empereur était-il vivant ou mort ? S'il était comme lui, alors le jour de la mort de son Maître, une partie de lui était morte. Connaissant, Riza, si il ne lui donnait pas de réponse, elle lui en voudrait pour toujours. Alors Aki soupira et répondit en mentant :

\- Il est mort... Le jour de la mort de votre père… »

Mais, le hasard voulut que Riza n'entende pas ce mensonge, car la fièvre et la chaleur avaient eu raison d'elle. Aki se releva en soulevant le corps inconscient de Riza dans ses bras et la ramena à l'intérieur du palais.

* * *

Le jour s'était levé et aucune nouvelle d'Aki. Riza commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en l'attendant. Elle se posa sur les marches de l'entrée et attendit. C'est à ce moment là que Roy arriva et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Lui aussi n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, entendant ses pas traverser la maison. Il soupira et la regarda. Puis, il lui fit une petite pichenette sur le front.

\- Aie ! » s'exclama Riza surprise en mettant sa main sur son front afin d'atténuer la douleur

\- Toujours aussi amusante ! Idiote ! Je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Après tout dans quelques jours, on sera mariés !» déclara Roy dans l'espoir d'atténuer un peu son inquiétude.

\- Toi !» rétorqua Riza en levant son poing pour frapper Roy.

Roy sourit, posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Riza et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les joues de Riza étaient vermeil quand Roy approcha ses lèvres de son visage. Il embrassa son front rougi à cause de la pichenette. Etonnée, le poing de Riza se desserra et elle passa sa main dans le dos du Général. Il retira ses lèvres de son front et la regarda à nouveau. Il allait s'emparer de ses lèvres quand :

\- Général ! » déclara une voix fébrile en interrompant ce moment romantique.

Roy et Riza détournèrent leurs yeux de l'un et de l'autre pour regarder la personne qui avait parlé. En voyant Aki couvert de sang et tremblant, Riza se leva et courut vers lui.

\- Aki ! » fit-elle inquiète, et en lui proposant de l'aide pour entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Aki s'appuya sur les épaules de Riza. Roy arriva et lui proposa son épaule lui aussi. Ils le rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'il fut allongé, Roy retira le haut de la tenue d'Aki pour voir sa blessure. Les yeux marrons de Riza s'écarquillèrent de panique en voyant la peau du contour de la blessure, toute noire.

\- Du poison ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix triste et inquiète.

\- Va chez l'herboriste et apporte tous les antidotes qu'il possède !» ordonna Roy qui essayait de garder son calme, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire au vu de la superficie de la nécrose.

Riza fit un signe de la tête et partit en courant. Une fois qu'elle fut dehors Aki regarda Roy et annonça péniblement :

\- Notre Maître m'avait… confié comme mission de vous surveiller ! Je suis celui… qui a versé le somnifère ce jour-là… dans ton vin à la maison de courtisanes… C'était ses ordres… que tu n'assistes pas… à sa mort…»

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler ! Elle ne va pas tarder à revenir avec les antidotes !» répondit Roy qui essayait de garder l'espoir et qui ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce moment-là.

\- C'est trop tard ! Le poison est répandu… dans tout mon corps… Je suis venu ici… pour ceci !» continua Aki qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit la main et donna une écaille métallique rouge, faisant partie d'une armure de soldat Rin. Roy retourna la pièce et découvrit un dessin d'araignée gravé. Intrigué, il regarda Aki.

\- Protège-là ! Ne l'abandonne pas… comme il y a dix ans… car cette fois, je ne serais plus là… pour rattraper le coup !» termina Aki en crachant du sang.

Comprenant de quoi il voulait parler, Roy regarda Aki sous le choc. Ce dernier leva sa main droite et la tendit à Mustang.

\- Promet-le moi !» supplia Aki.

\- Promis !» répondit Roy en prenant la main d'Aki.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Aki ferma les yeux et attendit la mort.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Riza revint avec les remèdes. Elle trouva Roy dehors en train de l'attendre. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit que son ami était mort. Sous le choc, elle trébucha et manqua de tomber sur le sol. Roy la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il sentait ses larmes chaudes lui couler sur le torse et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il la laissa pleurer en caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds. Comme à son habitude, Havoc arriva à cet instant. Il regarda les deux tourtereaux en se demandant ce que son imbécile de supérieur avait bien pu faire encore. Il avait dans ses bras et sur son dos plusieurs paquets. Il entra dans la maison de son chef pour les poser car ils étaient vraiment lourds. Il vit un drap blanc recouvrant un cadavre. Il retira les éléments de son dos et s'approcha du mort. Il souleva le drap puis regarda la plaie.

\- Falman ! » déclara Havoc d'un coup.

Il sortit de la maison en trombe et hurla :

\- Chef ! Je sais qui pourra nous aider à trouver le responsable de sa mort ! »

\- Havoc, ce n'est… » commença Roy alors que Riza pleurait toujours.

\- Falman ! Chef ! Falman peut nous aider ! Vous vous souvenez de lui ? Vous devez vous en souvenir, Chef ! C'est l'homme qui a sauvé votre prédécesseur ! Le Général Grim lors notre intervention dans le désert Area ! Vous vous rappelez, il avait été mordu par un serpent. Falman a identifié le poison et lui a fourni un antidote ! Après quoi, il a quitté l'armée pour devenir médecin royal.» termina Havoc en coupant la parole à Roy.

\- Il peut vraiment… trouver le responsable ?» demanda Riza qui commençait à s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! La vengeance ne servira à rien. Havoc, garde ce genre d'idée pour toi.» tenta encore une fois Roy avec une pointe de colère.

\- Chef, on a essayé de vous tuer cette nuit. C'est en cherchant le responsable que cet homme est mort… Nous devons savoir à qui nous avons affaire car la prochaine fois, ce pourrait être vous allongé dans cette maison !» répliqua Havoc inquiet pour son ami.

\- Havoc… »

\- Il a raison ! Ce n'est plus une question de vengeance mais de sécurité ! Aki n'aurait jamais voulu que je le venge !» parla Riza en se retirant des bras de Roy pour se mettre à côté d'Havoc.

Regardant la nouvelle flamme qui brûlait dans leurs yeux, Roy n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et il annonça avec fierté :

\- Havoc, depuis quand es-tu devenu si intelligent ?»

\- Ben ! Chef ! Je ne suis pas si intelligent, car le seul moyen de voir Falman… c'est d'entrer au palais dans un quartier très surveillé !» avoua Havoc avec un sourire un peu gêné par le commentaire de son Général.

\- Hum… » fit Roy en réfléchissant.

\- Les cuisines… Les cuisines de la cour se trouvent à quelques mètres du pavillon médical.» annonça Riza après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle attrapa un bâton et dessina dans la terre sableuse le plan du palais. Elle fit une croix entourée d'un rond à un endroit précis de la carte.

\- Là, tu as les cuisines et si tu passes cette porte, tu arrives directement au pavillon médical.» continua Riza en traçant un trait de direction.

\- Comment vous savez ça ?» demanda Havoc surprit par cette connaissance soudaine du palais.

\- Disons que pour ma mission connaître le palais était important !» avoua Riza.

\- Ta mission ? » répéta Roy.

\- Oui… Pour un Roi ou un Empereur, quand le fils héritier du trône est désigné, celui-ci devient l'ennemi… Ma mission était d'entrer dans ce palais au service de l'Empereur et d'alimenter cette haine entre le père et le fils. Une fois la cour divisée, les trois armées de Xerxès devaient envahir Xing.»

\- Les trois armées ? » Répéta Havoc étonné par cette nouvelle.

\- L'armée royale dirigée par le Général Valphreze*, l'armée de protection du Général Baqhman* et l'armée de fer du Général Kuju.»

\- Kuju ? C'est la façon dont ton ami t'a appelée plusieurs fois !» se souvint Roy en regardant Riza.

\- Effectivement. Tout comme toi, durant ces dix années j'ai moi-même évolué. J'ai moi aussi abandonné mon nom de famille pour devenir cette personne puissante et forte. Le destin est vraiment étrange tu ne trouves pas Roy ? On aurait pu se croiser sur un champ de bataille et au lieu de ça, on s'est retrouvés dans une cage !» fit Riza en souriant un peu à la situation.

\- Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cette cage.» rappela Roy vexé du souvenir qu'elle venait de mentionner.

\- Chef ! Votre épouse est une ennemie ? Vous n'allez pas la donner à l'Empereur ? Vous allez au moins le dire au Capitaine Hugues ?» questionna Havoc qui commençait à comprendre la situation.

\- Non ! Je ne la dénoncerais pas et toi tu as intérêt à garder le silence ! » ordonna Roy en menaçant Havoc du regard.

\- C'est une longue histoire et nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps d'en parler. Le cadavre d'Aki continue à nécroser.» répondit Riza en regardant le cadavre de son ami qui se trouvait sous un tissu.

\- Si tu viens de nous révéler ta mission… cela veut dire que tes ordres ont changé !» en conclut Roy.

\- Ils ont changé à l'instant où je t'ai reconnu… Nous sommes passé du second plan au premier. Celui qui convenait à la fois au Roi de Xerxès mais aussi à mon père : faire de toi le prochain Empereur de Xing !» précisa Riza sérieusement.

En entendant cette annonce, Roy explosa de rire. Havoc, lui réfléchissait à la possibilité de voir son Général préféré Empereur. En l'imaginant entouré de femmes, s'amuser avec elles et non agir pour le bien du pays, Havoc se mit lui aussi à rire. Comprenant qu'elle était sérieuse, Roy s'arrêta de rire.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais être Empereur… Je suis un fils illégitime ! Et puis, tu me vois vivre là-bas ?» reprit le général.

\- A Xerxès, un fils illégitime peut devenir Roi. Une femme peut monter sur le trône et diriger le pays. La seule condition, c'est que la personne qui commande le pays soit digne et juste. Alors pourquoi la politique de Xing ne changerait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne mettrions-nous pas fin à ce système sordide de fils légitimes et de fils illégitimes ? Voilà pourquoi mon père se battait avec le Ministre de la Guerre Grumman. Tu as fait le premier pas en devenant Général ! Alors termine ce que tu as commencé ! » répondit Riza en parlant avec son cœur.

\- Riza… A l'époque je me battais pour toi… Maintenant que tu es à mes côtés, cela n'a plus aucun sens. » expliqua Roy.

\- Si, il y en a un… Je la balance comme traître de Xerxès et comme ça vous vous battez de nouveau pour elle ! Vous voyez… Aucune chance de vous reposer sur vos lauriers ! Mais Chef, vous savez très bien que je rigole ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! » annonça Havoc avec le sourire.

\- On en reparlera plus tard… Pour l'instant, on s'occupe de trouver Falman. Donc Havoc, tu vas au palais, tu le trouves et tu le ramène. »

\- Et comment je rentre dans les cuisines ? En claquant des doigts ?» demanda Havoc qui ne sentait vraiment pas ce plan.

\- Grâce à la cérémonie, les serviteurs des cuisines vont être débordés ! C'est la meilleure occasion.» répondit Riza.

\- Va voir Lady Chris. Demande-lui un chariot d'eau de vie pour moi et de te transformer en serviteur. Ensuite tu transporteras ce chariot aux cuisines du palais. Une fois là-bas, tu passeras par le chemin que Riza t'as indiqué et tu retrouvera Falman. Compris ? » exposa Roy.

\- Oui ! Chef ! Je vais accomplir cette mission avec gloire et honneur ! » répondit Havoc en se levant et en partant pour le quartier des plaisirs à la demeure de Lady Chris.

\- Lady Chris ? Elle est toujours courtisane ? » demanda surprise Riza.

\- Ma très chère tante est maintenant devenue la directrice de la plus grande et célèbre maison de courtisanes de la Capitale ! » sourit Roy avec une pointe de fierté.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Notes** :

Valphreze : Personnage d'Arslan Senki, la légende héroïque d'Arslan, d'Hiromu Arakawa ! (Celui-ci ne m'appartient donc pas).

Baqhman : Personnage d'Arslan Senki, la légende héroïque d'Arslan, d'Hiromu Arakawa ! (Celui-ci ne m'appartient donc pas).

Kuju : Personnage dessiné par Hiromu Arakawa dans « Hero Tales » (Celui-ci ne m'appartient donc pas)

* * *

Coucou à tous! Voilà le week-end de pâques trois jours de repos ! Alors je me suis demandé quel cadeau, je pouvais vous faire ? Ben, voilà ma réponse deux chapitre au lieu de 1. Donc, rendez-vous Lundi pour le Chapitre 10 qui portera le titre "Havoc mission : Falman". Comme toujours merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Havoc mission : Falman

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

**Havoc mission : Falman**

* * *

Deux heures plus tard Havoc était en train de faire la queue pour enter dans le palais royal. Il portait une Baji*et Jokki* en lin crème. Ses vêtements étaient complètement sales et usés. Ainsi, on pouvait voir des trous à plusieurs endroits. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire coiffés en queue de cheval car la tradition militaire l'exigeait, étaient maintenant attachés en chignon. Quelques mèches rebelles tombaient sur le côté de ses oreilles. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus clairs et démêlés, mais recouverts de cendre. Son visage avait été teint exprès pour le faire ressembler à un« pauvre ». Car à l'époque, ceux qui avaient la peau claire étaient les riches et ceux qui travaillaient dur avaient le teint de peau bronzé voir brûlé. Après dix minutes d'attente, ce fut enfin au tour d'Havoc de se présenter devant les gardes de la porte. Il attrapa son laissez-passer et le donna au garde vêtu de son plus bel uniforme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu transportes là, le pauvre ? » demanda le garde en regardant le chariot rempli de jarres et de paille.

\- Rien, mon bon monsieur ! Juste le cadeau que la grande Lady Chris m'a demandé d'apporter ! » répondit Havoc qui n'avait qu'une envie, remettre ce garde à sa place.

De quel droit un officier de rang inférieur se permettait-il d'insulter un sous-lieutenant aussi beau et aimable que lui ? Les gardes enfoncèrent leurs fourches dans la paille et ne trouvant rien, il fut donné l'autorisation à Havoc d'entrer. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Il était en train de déplacer son chariot quand il entendit :

\- Laissez passer le Premier Ministre et son épouse ! »

Aussi rapidement que possible, Havoc se mit sur le côté. Il s'agenouilla comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la file d'attente. Les petits paladins du Premier Ministre et de son épouse arrivèrent. Ils passèrent devant tout le monde sans que personne ne vérifie leur identité.

\- C'est quoi ce travail ? Vous demandez à tout le monde ici de montrer patte blanche, mais vous ne contrôlez pas les paladins des Ministres et de leurs épouses ? » râla Havoc qui était jadis lui aussi un garde du palais.

\- Sale rat, apprend à rester à ta place ! » fit le garde en levant un bâton pour menacer Havoc.

\- A ma place ? Vous avez failli casser mes précieuses jarres avec vos lances ! Vous savez comment c'est dur de récolter et de fabriquer de la liqueur de riz ? » répondit Havoc en jouant la comédie, mais surtout dégoûté du changement de politique des gardes du palais.

\- C'est vrai ! » s'exclamèrent les autres personnes vêtues comme Havoc, et qui faisaient eux aussi la queue.

\- Mais, eux vous les laissez passer ! C'est la fête au village ! Savez-vous qu'il y a plus de risque venant de ces gens que de nous ? Nous, on n'a pas les moyens de se payer des armes, monsieur le garde ! Nos seules armes sont la sueur de nos fronts et notre nourriture ! » continua Havoc.

\- Il a raison ! La dernière fois, vous m'avez percé un sac de riz avec vos lances ! Résultat, je n'ai pas été payé comme il faut ! Ma femme est tombée malade et a failli mourir ! » confirma une autre personne.

\- Oui pour les contrôles, mais dans ce cas contrôlez tous le monde ! » ajouta une femme qui apportait de la viande.

Alors qu'un débat faisait rage à l'entrée du palais, Havoc s'éclipsa discrètement vers les cuisines. Une fois là-bas, il abandonna le chariot et changea de tenue. Il enfila une tenue de garde du palais rouge et couvrit sa tête avec le chapeau réglementaire noir et blanc. Il retira son maquillage et marcha jusqu'au pavillon médical.

* * *

Au même moment, l'Empereur se faisait habiller grâce à l'aide d'une dizaine de servantes quand Maes Hugues entra dans la pièce. Il portait un dongdari* noir, aux manches couleur or. Par-dessus, il avait mit un Jeonbok* cobalt. Sur sa tête, il avait posé sa coiffe d'officier. Sur ses pieds, il avait mit des bottes noirs qui laisser un peu voir son Baji*bleu marine. Il salua l'Empereur comme il se devait et attendit.

\- Mon fils ne viendra pas.» comprit l'Empereur en voyant Maes devant lui.

\- Majesté, pardonnez-lui encore une fois ! » supplia une nouvelle fois Maes en défendant son ami à genoux.

\- Peu importe ! » rétorqua l'Empereur déçu.

Un silence venait de s'installer quand l'Empereur demanda d'un coup :

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai nommé vous, un fils légitime comme garde de mon bâtard ? »

\- Non, Altesse ! » avoua Maes en regardant le sol.

\- Sortez ! » ordonna l'Empereur.

Tout le monde sortit sauf l'Eunuque Nam qui attendait. Énervé par le comporte de ce dernier, l'Empereur lui fit comprendre qu'il devait lui aussi partir. L'eunuque soupira en marchant vers la sortie.

\- A l'académie militaire, vous étiez son ami… Son tout premier… Je n'ai jamais été là quand il a grandi, j'ai toujours laissé ma mère ou l'Impératrice s'en occuper. Après tout un enfant illégitime est un problème ! Quand il a réussi l'examen de Gwageo* au bout de la sixième fois, à la mort de Berthold Hawkeye… j'ai ressenti pour la première fois en quinze années de la fierté pour lui. J'ai voulu en apprendre plus sur lui. Et puis, il est entré dans l'armée et s'est construit sa propre histoire en utilisant le nom de sa défunte mère. En le regardant, je me vois en lui… Je suis tellement fier de lui. Certains soirs, je souhaite mon fils soit enfin un enfant légitime car je ne souhaite pas voir cet incapable de Kim Lee monter sur le trône. Mais cela est vraiment impossible car quand j'observe mes deux fils, je me vois moi et le général Hawkeye. Et le combat qui les oppose depuis leur naissance ne se terminera qu'à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. Quand Kim Lee montera sur le trône il révoquera le Général Mustang pour mettre l'un de ses pions à la place. Et il essayera de le tuer. Alors promettez-moi que quand ce jour-là arrivera, vous suivrez votre ami et non les principes familiaux. »

\- Altesse, pourquoi parlez-vous d'une telle chose ? Vous êtes en bonne santé ! » répondit Maes qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette option en regardant l'Empereur droit dans les yeux.

Reconnaissant ce regard et le silence qui suivit, Maes comprit que l'Empereur était malade. Il chercha ses mots quand l'Empereur annonça en crachant un peu de sang :

\- Si mon Bâtard pleure sur ma tombe… alors, cela signifierait pour moi qu'il m'aimait vraiment ! »

\- Altesse ! » s'écria l'eunuque Nam qui venait d' entrée précipitamment dans la pièce.

Il allait courir vers Empereur en même temps que Maes. Mais ce dernier, leva sa main pour les arrêter :

\- Allons-y, mes invités m'attendent ! » ordonna calmement l'Empereur dont la toux venait de finir.

* * *

La fête venait a peine de commencer qu'une servante provenant des cuisines s'approcha de l'eunuque Nam et l'invita à le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine et découvrirent la tête du Gouverneur Raven.

\- Informez immédiatement le Premier Ministre de cette nouvelle et demandez au médecin légiste de venir ! » ordonna l'eunuque Nam.

\- A vos ordres ! » fit un serviteur en partant.

* * *

Havoc était caché derrière un mur de protection. Il se préparait à entrer dans le pavillon des médecins quand un serviteur des cuisines arriva en courant. Ce dernier entra dans le bâtiment pour en ressortir cinq minutes plus tard accompagné d'un médecin. N'ayant pas prévu cette possibilité, Havoc resta caché et observa. Puis, il vit entrer calmement une fillette. Il s'agissait d'une jeune servante de la l'Impératrice. Cette dernière était facilement reconnaissable à la couleur rose de sa tenue. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux bleus. La fillette ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, en courant. Intrigué par ce comportement, Havoc décida de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Après avoir passé les portes, il découvrit un long couloir dont toutes les pièces étaient fermées. Toute sauf une. Voulant avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, Havoc marcha jusqu'à cette pièce. C'est là qu'il découvrit le cadavre d'un médecin. Un vieillard plus précisément, allongé sur le ventre. Sur le sol a côté de sa main, les mots « _Pardonnez-moi, Majesté_ » était gravé sur le sol en bois. Sur le visage du vieillard, au niveau de sa barbe et de sa joue, une sorte de poudre blanchâtre se faisait voir. Havoc observa les lieux et vit le reste de poudre blanche posée sur un plateau. Il déchira un morceau de tissu et prit un peu de cette poudre dans le morceau de tissu. Puis, deux questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Pourquoi le cadavre avait la bouche fermée ? Et pourquoi il n'y avait aucun filet de sang qui en sortait ? Havoc prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche du vieillard. Il y mit ses doigts et ressorti un immense morceau de papier. Ne comprenant rien au tableau qui était marqué dessus, Havoc le rangea dans sa veste et voulu sortir quand il entendit des voix. Ces voix étaient celles de soldats. Il ouvrit une porte de placard au hasard et se cacha en la refermant. Il percuta quelque chose et se trouva face à face avec l'homme qu'il recherchait. Vato et lui se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, mais Havoc pouvait voir dans les yeux de son ami l'inquiétude. De leur cachette Havoc et Vato purent voir entrer dans la salle une dizaine de gardes ainsi qu'un jeune médecin.

\- Maitre Chan ! Réveillez-vous ! La Nation à besoin de vous ! » s'exclama une voix masculine.

* * *

Au même instant, dans une maison de jeux de la capitale, un homme grassouillet jouait aux « Puces ». Un jeu d'argent rapporté tout droit de Creta. L'homme posa sa pièce sur le bord de la planchette en bois et la souleva en faisant basculer la planchette avec son doigt. La pièce vola et loupa le petit gobelet en bois qui trônait au milieu de la table, de cinq millimètres :

\- Argh ! » râla dégoûté le jeune homme grassouillet.

\- Eh oui, mon jeune ami… Il faut avoir de l'âge pour gagner à jeu ! » commenta un vieillard vêtu d'un habit de pauvre troué de partout.

\- Il faut surtout être un joueur professionnel ! » rétorqua le jeune homme contrarié.

Le vieillard sourit à cette remarque. Il posa sa pièce et la fit basculer de la même façon que son adversaire. La pièce vola et entra dans le pot en bois.

\- Désolé, mais j'ai encore gagné ! » déclara le vieillard en ramassant une cinquantaine de pièces en argent.

Alors que ses adversaires partaient dégoûtés, et que l'homme comptait son argent, il remarqua un jeune homme. Ce dernier était en train de poser des questions sur un certain Grumman.

\- Accepterez-vous une revanche ? » demanda le jeune homme grassouillet.

\- Hum ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? J'ai été distrait par une fée qui passait par ici et qui est parti par là ! » répondit le vieillard

L'homme assez gros regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne trouva pas de femme dans cette salle de jeu. Intrigué et méfiant, il regarda le vieillard et répondit :

\- Je vous demandais une revanche. »

\- Plus tard, ma femme m'attend ! » annonça le vieillard en se levant précipitamment et en sortant.

Le jeune homme qui cherchait Grumman s'approcha du grassouillet et déclara :

\- Sergent Breda, votre informateur vous a mal renseigné, il n'y a aucun Grumman ici ! »

\- Fuery, apprend une chose… Tout comme le Général, je ne me trompe jamais ! » répondit Breda en montrant du regard le vieillard qui sortait.

\- Hein ? C'est lui ? Il ne ressemble pas à la description ! » commenta Fuery.

\- Allons vérifier et donnons son adresse au Général ! » déclara Breda en sortant.

* * *

Dans la maison du Général, Roy s'entraînait au maniement de l'épée quand Riza arriva. Il était torse nu et chaque geste faisait saillir ses muscles particulièrement bien faits. Un sourire coquin apparut sur les lèvres de Riza en voyant cette scène. Ses gouttes de sueurs dégoulinant le long de ses muscles la faisait littéralement craquer. Ses joues devinrent toutes rouges mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Sachant que sa belle était là à se rincer l'œil, Roy en profita pour prendre des postures qui l'avantageaient. Puis, il s'arrêta et s'approcha d'elle. Il planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de sa belle.

\- Tu me traitais de pervers… Mais c'est toi, la pire de nous deux ! » murmura Roy.

\- Hein ? » répondit Riza perdue dans ses pensées.

Agacé qu'elle ne l'aie pas écouté, il lui fit une petite pichenette sur le front. Cette dernière couina de douleur et leva son poing pour le frapper quand, elle vit sa blessure au bras saigner. Elle redescendit son bras.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du forcer ! » déclara-t-elle en sortant un morceau de tissu de sa tenue pour changer le pansement.

\- Oh ! Avoue ! Cela t'a vraiment plu, perverse ! » répliqua Roy alors qu'il se faisait soigner.

En entendant le mot « perverse », elle serra le tissu plus fort. Roy gémit de douleur .

\- Je suis désolée ! Tu n'aurais pas été touché, si j'avais tiré correctement !» avoua Riza qui se sentait coupable.

\- Tu n'y est pour rien, tu n'avais aucune visibilité de là où tu étais… Et puis, si tu n'avais pas été là, ce n'est pas qu'une flèche que j'aurai prit… Mais sûrement dix.»

\- D'habitude, j'arrive à atteindre mes cibles mais là… j'ai été incapable de le faire ! Désolé ! Et Aki… » reprit tristement Riza en regardant un morceau de tissu posé dans un endroit frais du jardin.

Comprenant les sentiments qu'elle ressentait et voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux marron, Roy posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il allait l'embrasser quand il entendit :

\- S'il te plaît, promet-moi de ne pas mourir ! Si tu ne deviens pas Empereur, tu risques de mou… »

Riza n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Roy était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Au bout de dix minutes, il se sépara d'elle et annonça :

\- Je me fiche de mourir, du moment que tu es à mes côtés à l'instant où je rendrai mon dernier souffle… Sur ce, je sens mauvais, je vais donc aller me laver car je sais très bien que vous les femmes, vous n'aimez pas ça ! »

Ce fut ainsi que Roy laissa Riza essayer de se remettre seule de sa surprise. Cette dernière resta plus de vingt minutes debout sans bouger à sourire bêtement. Puis, elle cria de joie en posant sa main sur ses lèvres. Elle était en train de sauter de joie quand elle remarqua à la porte d'entrée deux jeunes hommes. Breda et Fuery. Ces derniers la regardèrent bizarrement :

\- Heu ! Sergent depuis quand le Général aime les hommes ? » demanda Fuery inquiet.

Devant cette question Breda bougea la tête de droite à gauche et entra dans la demeure en insultant Fuery de crétin . Il marcha jusqu'à Riza et la salua :

\- Je suis honoré de faire la connaissance de la future épouse du Général ! Même si cette dernière est vraiment différente de ce que l'on en dit. Pourriez-vous être gentille et aller le chercher, nous devons immédiatement lui parler. »

* * *

A SUIVRE ...

* * *

**Notes:**

Baji : Pantalon de hanbok.

Jokki : Gilet

Dongdari : sorte de haut de hanbok bicolore qui descendait jusqu'au genou.

Jeonbok : Gilet long sans manche principalement porter par des militaires.

Gwageo : Examen de la fonction publique.

* * *

Après une bonne chasse à l'œuf, voici de quoi vous divertir sans risquer une crise de foie ! Bon Chocolat à tous et à bientôt.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Rencontre avec un vieil ho

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

**Rencontre avec un vieil homme.**

* * *

Havoc et Falman étaient toujours cachés quand le Premier Ministre entra dans la pièce accompagné du Capitaine Archer et de l'eunuque Nam.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que ces deux affaires restes secrètes ? Sa Majesté doit savoir… » déclara Archer.

\- La façon dont est mort Raven ressemble fortement aux meurtres d'il y a dix ans. » avoua le Premier Ministre.

\- Sa Majesté a peur que la vérité de cette affaire ne soit révélée au grand jour, car cela signifierait la fin de son règne ! » révéla l'eunuque Nam.

\- La vérité ? Ce n'est pas le Général Hawkeye, le vrai tueur ? » questionna Archer intrigué par cette révélation.

\- Non, Hawkeye n'était que l'une des victimes de ce tueur ! » continua d'expliquer l'eunuque Nam.

\- Et quel est lien entre notre tueur de Namu et le médecin Chan, d'après vous ? »

\- Hawkeye, les treize Namu et le médecin partageaient tous le même secret. » fit le Premier Ministre en regardant le sol.

\- Le même secret ? » répéta Archer en levant son sourcil droit à cette révélation.

L'eunuque Nam et le Premier Ministre gardèrent le silence. Ils se demandaient s'ils devaient mettre dans la confidence Archer ou non.

\- J'ai besoin de tout savoir pour l'enquête. » continua Archer qui mourait d'envie de connaître le secret.

\- Le mois du Dragon, de l'année du Dragon à l'heure du Tigre, deux bâtards sont nés et non un seul.» rrévéla l'eunuque après deux longues minutes de silence.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que ce Général a un frère ? Où est-il ? » demanda Archer.

\- Le Général Hawkeye devait éliminer les deux enfants, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne l'a pas fait… L'un a été élevé par lui et l'autre a disparu… On ignore où il est. » termina le Premier Ministre.

\- L'Empereur n'est pas au courant de ça ? Comment avez-vous pu garder le secret ? Qui d'autre est au courant ? » hurla Archer.

\- A part nous deux personnes d'autre. » révéla l'Eunuque.

\- Bande d'idiots ! C'est peut être lui le tueur ! » commenta Archer en sortant.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, l'Eunuque Nam regarda le Premier Ministre :

\- Doit-on vraiment laisser enquêter sur cette fausse piste ? Il est mort, vous le savez comme moi ! Je l'ai personnellement jeté dans ce lac ! » fit l'Eunuque Nam.

\- Et s' il était toujours vivant ? Et que c'était vraiment lui le tueur ? On n'aurait qu'à le tuer et accuser le Général Mustang à sa place. Ainsi plus de bâtard… » révéla le Premier Ministre en partant.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Havoc et Falman sortirent de leur cachette :

\- Comment un type aussi cruel a-t-il pu me donner la vie ?! » râla Havoc.

\- Que faisons-nous ? »

\- On informe le Général ! Et on retrouve le vrai tueur ! Et notre second ennemi ! »

\- Super ton plan, mais il faudrait qu'on arrive à sortir du palais… »

\- Lady Chris ! Elle et ses filles participes à la cérémonie… Elle va nous aider ! »

* * *

Roy était dans sa chambre en train de se laver avec un peu d'eau chaude et un gant quand Riza frappa à sa porte. Il enfila en quatrième vitesse une tenue et ouvrit la porte.

\- Perverse, je te manque déjà ? » commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Idiot ! Il y a deux soldats qui souhaitent te parler ! » répondit Riza.

Roy lui attrapa le poignet et déclara calmement en la ramenant vers lui :

\- Change-toi… Même si, j'aime te voir ainsi avec tes cheveux blonds. Je préfère que tu ressembles aux « on dit » Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les paquets qu'Havoc a ramenés ce matin. »

\- D'accord. » fit Riza en se rendant dans sa chambre.

Roy la regarda partir et sortit de sa maison. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut les deux soldats :

\- Votre accueil n'a pas changé, Général ! Votre femme pourrait au moins nous proposer à boire ! Nous avons travaillé si dur ! » lança Breda.

\- Menteur, tu n'as fait que jouer, pendant que je faisais tout le travail ! » rétorqua Fuery énervé.

\- Oui, mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé… »

\- Vous avez trouvé Grumman ? » demanda surpris Roy.

\- Oui ! Il vit à la sortie de la ville derrière les remparts ! Mais, j'ai pu lui parler et il vous a donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant de rue ! » révéla Breda.

\- Bien ! Allons-y ! » annonça Roy en se levant.

\- Toute suite ? » s'exclamèrent en choeur Fuery et Breda.

Roy marcha dans la maison et frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa femme. Elle lui ouvrit et il annonça :

\- Je reviens… Attends-moi, ici ! Je ramènerai le repas de ce soir .»

Riza n'eut pas le temps de protester que Roy était déjà parti. Elle s'inquiétait depuis quelques minutes quand une personne arriva. Il s'agissait de l'Eunuque Nam, le Capitaine Hugues et de l'Empereur vêtu comme un simple noble.

\- Mademoiselle Hao, sa Majesté souhaite vous parler immédiatement. » déclara l'eunuque Nam.

* * *

La nuit était tombée quand Archer entra dans la chambre du Prince Héritier, après que la fête soit finie. Il le salua. Ce dernier l'invita à se poser sur la chaise en face de lui. Le Prince Kim Lee lui servit à boire.

\- Votre cadeau a délié plusieurs langues. » révéla Archer.

\- Dommage qu'il n'aie pas été jusqu'à mon père ! J'aurai bien aimé voir sa tête paniquée ! » commenta Kim Lee.

\- Mais le Premier Ministre et l'eunuque Nam, on révélé un petit secret que même sa Majesté ne connaît pas… Le soir de votre naissance et de celle du bâtard, un troisième fils de l'Empereur est né. Le frère jumeau du bâtard. »

\- Vraiment ? » s'étonna Kim Lee en haussant un sourcil à cette nouvelle.

\- Oui, ils ont dit que l'enfant était mort… Mais, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me mentaient ! »

\- Intéressant ! » Fit Kim Lee en réfléchissant.

\- Ils m'ont demandé d'enquêter sur la mort de Raven et du Médecin Chan. »

\- Chan est mort ? » releva Kim Lee surpris.

\- Oui… Mais au vu de votre réaction, j'en déduis que vous n'avez pas organisé ce meurtre ! » conclut Archer devant le visage étonné de Kim Lee.

\- Absolument pas ! Chan était l'un des meilleurs médecins de la cour, même s'il m'énervait à ne jamais vouloir de l'argent contre l'empoisonnement de père ! » avoua Kim Lee.

\- Peut être que son remplaçant sera plus ouvert à cette idée ! » suggéra Archer.

\- Revenons au second Bâtard ! J'ai une idée : on pourrait le retrouver et le faire accuser du crime de Raven… Étant le jumeau de cet imbécile, je pourrais ensuite le tuer et accuser le Stupide Général de meurtre ! Une fois, qu'il sera mort, je ferai de toi le nouveau Général. »

\- Ce sera un honneur de vous servir, votre Majesté ! » déclara Archer en saluant Kim Lee comme il se doit.

* * *

Grumman habillé comme un simple paysan était en train de boire dans un petit restaurant de la ville quand Roy arriva. Breda et Fuery attendaient à l'entrée du restaurant. Il se posa en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il reconnut l'ami de son Maître. L'homme qui l'avait mit sur la voie de Général. En le voyant le souvenir de ce moment lui revint, notamment cette phrase : « Quand vous serez Général, revenez me voir »

\- Vous en avez mit du temps, jeune homme ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a retardé ? Des convictions personnelles ou la naissance de nouveaux sentiments à l'égard de votre père ? »demanda Grumman en proposant un verre d'alcool à Roy.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! » avoua Roy choqué par le franc parler du vieillard et en refusant le verre d'alcool.

\- C'est donc la seconde réponse ! Votre père ne mérite pas vos sentiments ! Il vous a abandonné et ce depuis votre naissance ! » devina Grumman en buvant son verre.

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire avec mon père, nul étranger n'a le droit de me donner des conseils ! Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est pour lui et non pour votre stupide jeu politique ! » s'écria Roy en posant une plaque d'identification sur la table.

Grumman lut le nom marqué sur cette plaque. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en comprenant que cet homme était mort.

\- Le destin est parfois merveilleux et surprenant ! » lança Grumman heureux de cette nouvelle.

Devant cette réaction, Roy soupira de colère :

\- Je vous croyais différent des autres, mais en fait vous êtes comme eux ! La vie des esclaves ne vous importe pas ! » lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents.

Grumman observa Roy à cette remarque. Il le regarda et déclara :

\- Seul les esclaves fidèles à leur royaume et à la paix m'intéressent ! »

\- Il a donné sa vie pour le royaume ! » riposta Roy, outré par les paroles de Grumman.

\- Vous ignorez tout de lui ! Avoir combattu à ses côtés ne signifie pas que vous le connaissez vraiment ! Un homme raconte ce qu'il veut de sce passé à un étranger ! »

\- Il a pensé à vous et non à sa famille jusqu'à la dernière minute ! Ses derniers mots étaient pour vous ! Alors de quel droit, êtes-vous si dur avec lui ? Vous vous êtes battu aux côtés de Berthold Hawkeye pour arrêter le système de l'esclavage ! Vous êtes un vieil homme hypocrite ! Mon père et la cour ont raison de vous éloigner ! La seule chose qu'il voulait de vous, c'était un pardon pour ne pas avoir pu accomplir sa mission correctement ! » cria Roy en posant la seconde plaque d'identification sur la table.

\- Ma mission sur cette femme ? Jeune homme, soit mon ancien esclave vous a menti, soit une personne vous a joué à un sale tour ! Ce qui prouve vraiment votre naïveté ! » rigola Grumman.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Roy en essayant de contenir la rage qui montait en lui.

A ce moment là, il n'avait qu'une envie : frapper ce vieillard. Grumman s'arrêta de rire et regarda Roy droit dans les yeux.

\- La seule mission que j'ai confié à cet homme concernait ma petite fille ! Et la femme sur cette plaque n'est pas ma petite-fille ! D'ailleurs, j'ignore vraiment qui elle est ! Quoi que ce prénom ne m'est pas inconnu. Où l'ai-je entendu ? »

\- Votre petite-fille ? C'est impossible, vous devez faire erreur ! » reprit Roy alors que Grumman réfléchissait.

\- Je sais ! Chez le Gouverneur Hugues au sud du pays ! » annonça soudainement Grumman

En entendant le nom de son ami, Roy regarda Grumman sous le choc. Oui, le Gouverneur Hugues était le grand-père de Maes. Et oui, Maes lui avait remit ces plaques nettoyées. Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui aurait-il donné une mauvaise plaque ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, Maes ne ferait jamais ça ! Et si ce Grumman était en train de mentir ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour le séparer de Maes ?

\- Au vu de votre visage, j'en conclu qu'un Hugues vous a donné ces plaques.» poursuivit Grumman.

\- Oui, mais ce que vous dites est impossible, il ne ferait jamais ça ! » Fit Roy sûr de lui.

\- Alors vous êtes en train de dire que je suis un menteur ? Bien, puisque vous n'êtes pas là pour vous battre ou même m'écouter, je vais donc partir et attendre que vous soyez enfin prêt ! Mais, sachez que la mort est très proche de moi, alors ne tardez pas, mon jeune ami ! » déclara Grumman en laissant Roy prit dans ses profondes réflexions.

En partant, Grumman avait prit soin de laisser les deux plaques d'identifications visibles sur la table. Ce fut Breda qui sortit Roy de ses pensées :

\- Wouah ! Ce vieillard est vraiment impressionnant ! » dit-il sous le choc.

\- C'est vrai, vous parler ainsi pour mieux vous abandonner ! » continua Fuery.

Roy garda le silence en regardant les plaques sur la table. Puis, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Breda peux-tu enquêter discrètement sur cette esclave ? » demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sû , est-ce que je peux avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Fuery ? Il n'est pas drôle et manque beaucoup de confiance en lui. Ce qui peut mettre ma mission en péril. »

\- Fuery est le meilleur pour ce qui est de communiquer les messages ! Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville, alors tu dois le former là où il est incompétent, voilà la raison pour laquelle je l'ai mit avec toi. » répliqua Roy.

\- Chef, vous êtes merveilleux ! » pleura de joie Fuery.

\- Et j'ai également une autre demande à te formuler en plus de cette mission. » fit Roy en ignorant le comportement de Fuery.

\- Laquelle ? » Demanda Breda

\- Garde un œil sur Grumman. »

\- A vos ordres ! » Fit Breda en partant avec le sourire et la plaque d'identification.

* * *

Dans le jardin du Général Mustang, l'Empereur était assis devant Riza autour d'une table, très peu accueillante. En effet, il n'y avait rien sur cette table à part une carafe de vin. Debout près de la porte se tenaient Maes et l'Eunuque Nam. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Tout à coup l'Empereur brisa le silence :

\- Eunuque Nam, allez donc me chercher de quoi manger ! Je pense que mon fils en aura pour longtemps ce soir. Le connaissant, il doit être parti pour la maison de Courtisanes de Lady Chris ! Les filles là-bas sont tellement impressionnantes. »

En donnant cet ordre, il regardait Riza droit dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction. En ne voyant aucune pointe de jalousie ou d'inquiétude dans ses yeux ambre, l'Empereur fut un peu déstabilisé. Elle avait confiance en Roy et rien ne la ferait douter. Dans sa vie, il avait déjà vu ce genre de regard chez les femmes que deux fois. Chez celle qu'il a toujours aimée secrètement et sa fille. Maintenant, qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait à part la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, mais maintenant que j'y pense, vous leur ressemblez ! » déclara l'Empereur en regardant de ses yeux sombres Riza.

\- A qui ? » répondit timidement Riza, qui était très inquiète au fond.

\- A ...

\- Altesse ! » intervint l'eunuque Nam qui n'avait pas envie de sortir la nuit.

Sortant de pensées des plus agréables, l'Empereur fusilla du regard l'Eunuque. Ce fut enragé qu'il annonça :

\- Tu as dix minutes !

Ce dernier n'ayant pas le choix que de suivre cet ordre partit. Après son départ, l'Empereur sourit et se retourna vers Riza :

\- C'est vrai que vous leur ressemblez ! Je pense que c'est vos yeux. Si je ne vous avais pas promis à mon fils, je pense que j'aurai fait de vous ma sixième femme ! »

\- Altesse, une femme ne peut pas être avec un homme qui a fait condamné son père ! » rétorqua Riza.

\- Voilà pourquoi je suis là ! J'ai décidé de faire un petit geste pour votre père et ses amis exilés. »

\- Vraiment ? » fit surprise Riza.

\- Oui, je suis enfin prêt à reconnaître que Berthold Hawkeye est mort injustement et je paierai le prix demandé par Xerxès pour cette mort ! Tout cela à une condition. »

\- Laquelle ? » fit Riza paniquée par ce que lui réservait cet homme.

\- Un fils ! Je veux que vous donniez un fils à mon fils ! »

Devant cette révélation, Riza manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle essaya d'articuler des mots, mais rien ne sortait. Elle attrapa la carafe de vin et la but d'un coup. Puis, retrouvant son calme, elle réussi enfin à dire :

\- Altesse, mon père sera exécuté d'ici là ! »

\- Non, car je suis en négociation avec Xerxes ! Ils garderont enfermés mes émissaires et si d'ici un an, vous donnez un fils au Général Mustang, alors je payerai la somme et je libérerai votre père. » précisa l'Empereur.

\- Votre Majesté ! » s'exclama de désespoir Riza.

\- Je sais, ma générosité est magnifique ! Oh ! Il me tarde de voir et de jouer avec mon premier petit-fils ! »

\- Alors dans ce cas, allez demander à l'épouse du Prince Kim Lee de faire ça ! » s'exclama la voix de Roy.

L'Empereur regarda son fils rentrer chez lui. Ce dernier regarda Maes puis l'Empereur et il annonça :

\- Votre plan est absurde ! Si vous tenez tant à avoir un petit fils, allez donc voir le Prince Kim Lee ! Et laissez-moi vivre tranquille ! »

\- Vivre, tu ne veux même pas vivre ! C'est pourquoi en tant que père je me fais du souci pour toi. Avoir une épouse et un enfant te donnerai la volonté de vivre et d'oublier cette chienne ! »

\- Je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois :tant que Riza Hawkeye n'aura pas de... »

\- Si tu fais cet enfant, Berthold Hawkeye ne sera pas vu comme un traître. De ce fait sa chienne de fille sera libre et tu pourra lui faire une tombe. De plus, le père de cette jeune femme sera sauvé ! N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu m'as menti ? Tu obtiendra tout ce que tu voulait contre un petit-fils. » annonça l'Empereur en coupant la parole à Roy.

Roy en resta bouche bée. Que pouvait-il répondre à cette proposition ? Ce fut Riza qui le devança :

\- Et si c'est une fille ? »

\- Dans cas, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre père et toi la tombe de cette chienne. » répondit l'Empereur alors que l'eunuque Nam revenait les bras chargés de nourriture.

Roy serra le poing et regarda avec haine son père partir. Il passait la porte quand il déclara :

\- Jette-moi tout ça, mon fils est rentré à l'heure ce soir ! Et avec un dîner. »

\- Hein ? Majesté, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »demanda incrédule l'eunuque Nam.

Voyant le regard de son Maître, l'eunuque n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il posa la nourriture et partit aux côtés de Maes et de l'Empereur. En partant, Maes avait fait signe à Roy qu'ils se verraient plus tard. Roy était en train de le regarder partir en ce demandant si Maes était plus avec l'Empereur ou avec lui. Brusquement, une claque violente le ramena à la réalité.

\- Aie ! » gémit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue gauche.

\- Idiot ! Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais morte ! Si tu recommences à douter de moi, je te tue ! » Annonça Riza en levant son poing droit.

Roy planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Oui, à ce moment là il avait envie de l'embrasser mais, il savait aussi que son père les observait avec Maes. Ne voulant pas attirer leurs soupçons, il fit une petite pichenette sur le front de Riza et répondit :

\- Idiote ! C'est toi, qui as cru en premier que j'étais mort ! Regarde, tu m'as même fait ce bleu ! Et puis, de quel droit, tu oses frapper un blessé ? »

\- Et toi, de quel droit tu ose frapper une femme ? » rétorqua Riza.

Roy sourit et commença à chatouiller Riza. Cette dernière ne pouvant pas y résister éclata de rire. Puis, elle s'arrêta en voyant le cadavre de son ami.

\- Havoc n'est toujours pas revenu ? » demanda-t-elle tristement.

\- Non. Il ne va pas tarder. Ne t'en fais pas. Allons manger, je meurs de faim. » répondit Roy en montrant un sac en tissu, rmpli de bols en porcelaine.

* * *

Grumman était sur le chemin pour retourner à sa cachette quand il percuta un homme. Il s'excusa et reprit sa route. Au début, il pensait que le fait d'avoir autant bu lui jouait un tour. Oui, cette personne ressemblait au Prince Kim Lee. Son portrait craché à part une cicatrice sur la joue droite et ses vêtements de coton noirs. Intrigué, il suivit cet homme, jusqu'à la petite maison d'un ancien ministre de la Guerre. Il se cacha derrière le mur d'une maison et regarda entrer six personnes dans cette demeure. Tous avaient le visage caché. Puis, une femme suivit d'un cadavre sans tête portant l'armure Rin, arriva à son tour. Grumman observa ce cadavre et reconnut celui de Berthold Hawkeye.

\- Aki, tu vas devoir aller faire un petit tour dans cette endroit ! Il prépare quelque chose ! »déclara choqué Grumman.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Bonne semaine à vous. A bientôt.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Avancement de l'ennemi inc

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

**Avancement de l'Ennemi Inconnu**

* * *

Aux premières minutes de l'heure du Buffle*, dans une ruelle d'un quartier surnommé « quartier des plaisirs » à cause du grand nombre de maisons de courtisanes, un groupe d'une trentaine de courtisanes rentrèrent dans la plus grande maison de ce secteur. La première des courtisanes qui passa la porte principale, fut une dame dont le visage était caché sous un Jeonmo* blanc, peinte de rose rouge. Son hanbok de soie était composé d'une Chima* violette brodée elle aussi de rose rouge, et d'un Jeogori* bicolore. Les manches de cette veste étaient de la même couleur que la Chima, tandis que le devant et le dos étaient blancs. Le col était violet et brodé de rose rouge. La femme tenait dans ses mains un éventail violet. Sous son Jeonmo, on pouvait voir un filet de fumée qui s'échappait. En passant la porte, cette femme fut accueillie par une vingtaine de serviteurs qui se mirent à genoux devant elle. Elle les regarda des ses yeux bleus, inspira en prenant une grande inspiration pour avaler la fumée qui s'échappait de sa Kiseru*. Cette dernière avait été importée d'une île se trouvant à des semaines de bateau de Xing, par l'un des clients de la femme. Elle la retira de sa bouche et recracha la fumée quand elle entendit :

\- Soyez la bienvenue dans votre demeure, Lady Chris ! » déclara le chef des servants qui était un homme plutôt âgé aux traits fins et bienveillants.

Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux tout grisonnants. En disant ses mots, on pouvait voir un sourire amical sur ses lèvres.

\- Monsieur Eun Gi, nos citernes sont vides et les filles sont fatiguées de leur soirée, n'allumez par les lanternes ce soir, nous fermons exceptionnellement. » annonça la femme en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du vieillard.

Comprenant ce qu'elle attendait par « citernes vides » et « fermeture exceptionnelle », monsieur Eun Gi souleva un sourcil et répondit :

\- Dois-je en informer notre meilleur client ? »

\- Bien évidement, je n'ai pas envie de faire faire tout ce chemin à mon tendre neveu pour rien ! Pour m'excuser de la gêne, que je lui ai occasionné, veillez à lui apporter les deux plus belles jarres de notre meilleur vin. Et vous seriez un ange, si en plus vous alliez lui porter personnellement. » continua Lady Chris en continuant son chemin vers la maison suivie de ses « filles ».

\- Mais, je dois prendre quelques hommes robustes avec mon grand âge, la mort peut me frapper à n'importe quel moment, surtout avec la pente de la rue du Général ! »

\- Cela me convient, mais après que vous ayez rempli nos citernes et sorti les jarres ! » rétorqua Lady Chris en marchant vers l'intérieur de l'immense demeure.

Elle fut suivit par les jeunes courtisanes et les autres serviteurs, laissant le vieux monsieur Eun Gi seul à regarder les trois citernes en terre, sur le chariot. Il retira le buffle qui tirait le chariot, pendant que les volets en bois de chaque fenêtre se fermèrent toutes en même temps. Une fois plus aucun regard à proximité du chariot Eun Gi hurla :

\- Eh ! J'ignore combien vous êtes à l'intérieur, mais sortez et poussez-moi ces citernes, mon dos et mes os me font affreusement mal !

Sur deux des trois citernes, le haut s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître les têtes d'Havoc et de Falman. Les deux amis regardèrent Eun Gi étrangement.

\- Tchip ! Tchip ! Bordel de Dieu ! Le crétin de bâtard du Premier Ministre ! » râla Eun Gi en reconnaissant le visage d'Havoc.

En entendant ces mots et reconnaissant le vieillard, Havoc vit rouge. Il sortit de la citerne en pointant son index en direction du vieillard. Oh oui ! Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment-là, le frapper cet arnaqueur de serviteur. Après tout c'était à cause de lui, qu'il avait perdu toute sa prime pour aller voir une courtisane qui était en fait un homme.

\- Toi ! Tu vas… » commença Havoc avant de tomber brutalement sur le chariot manquant de casser la jarre.

Les trois citernes glissèrent légèrement sans se casser. Havoc se relava et re-pointa son doigt encore plus énervé vers le vieillard prenant bien soin de faire attention où il mettait les pieds.

\- Toi ! Tu vas… » recommença Havoc avant de tomber une nouvelle fois brutalement sur le sol dans une mare de boue.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il tourna la tête vers le chariot et vit qu'il était plus attaché au buffle. Et étant un chariot à deux roues, le poids et le déplacement des citernes avait déstabilisé le chariot le faisant basculer. Mais, ce qu'Havoc n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'avec l'effet de bascule, les jarres tombèrent toutes sur le sol et se brisèrent.

\- Tchip ! Tchip ! Stupide Bâtard ! Tu vas rembourser ces jarres à Lady Chris immédiatement ! » s'écria le vieillard.

\- Toi ! Tu vas… » rétorqua unenouvelle fois Havoc.

\- Tais-toi ! Havoc ! Les Dieux sont avec lui se soir ! » conseilla Falman en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer.

\- Grrrrr ! Ce n'est pas juste, les Dieux sont toujours avec lui ! La dernière fois aussi c'était pareil. » pleura Havoc en se tournant vers Falman.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la vie… Il y a des gens nés sous une bonne étoile ! Toi et moi, nous n'avons pas de chance ! » continua Falman en tapotant amicalement de sa main l'épaule de son ami.

\- Pouf ! Né sous une bonne étoile moi ? Tu parles, je me suis battu toute ma vie pour arriver à cette place. Alors bandes d'avortons, ne vous plaignez pas » ! rétorqua énerver Eun Gi.

\- Falman ! Je croyais que les choses changeraient si je rejoignais le Général. Mais, ma vie est merdique et maudite ! » continua de pleurer Havoc.

N'étant pas habituéà voir son ami ainsi, Falman observa Havoc. Pourquoi pleurait-il tel un enfant ? Pourquoi ses pupilles étaient dilatées ? Et ses joues rouges ?

\- Havoc, tu es ivre ? »demanda Falman en comprenant l'état de son ami.

\- Ouais… Mais un tout petit peu… J'ai juste bu, un fond de liqueur de Lady Chris… Elle est super bonne tu sais ! » avoua Havoc en agitant son doigt devant le visage de Falman.

Tout à coup, le visage d'Havoc vira au vert. Il tourna la tête et se mit à vomir sur les pieds d'Eun Gi. Ne supportant pas l'odeur du vomi, Falman régurgita lui aussi au même endroit.

\- Tchip ! Regardez-moi cette belle brochette d'idiots ! Et ça se dit héros de la nation ! Je dirais plutôt les zéros de la nation même un esclave Ishval sera mieux qu'eux pour sauver Xing ! Eh les crétins ! Un homme incapable de supporter la liqueur de Lady Chris n'est pas un homme mais une femmelette. Et un homme incapable de se retenir à la vue et à l'odeur d'un vomi n'est pas un homme mais un pauvre bébé ! Et dire que vous êtes l'avenir de la nation ! Eh ben ! On a du soucis à se faire ! » commenta Eun Gi furieux car c'était ses chaussures favorites.

* * *

Au même moment, Grumman arriva aux habitations près des remparts. C'était un quartier de la capitale bien pauvre et délabré. Sur le sol, on pouvait voir des cadavres d'enfants, de femmes et des vieillards en cour de décomposition. Certaines parties de leur corps avait été rongées par les rats qui étaient très nombreux. C'est là que Grumman entra dans une maison dont le toit manquait de s'effondrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit à creuser dans le sol. Il sortit de la terre, une petite boite en bois, aussi grande qu'une boîte à pinceaux à calligraphie. Sur la boite était gravé le prénom « Koei ». Grumman passa tendrement ses mains sur l'écriture. Puis, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en se souvenant de sa chère fille. Reprenant ses esprits après un soupir, Grumman rangea la boîte dans sa poche et quitta ce lieu d'infortune sous les yeux attentifs de Breda et Fuery.

\- On fait quoi ? » demanda Fuery en regardant Breda.

\- On le suit. » répondit Breda en partant.

Fuery soupira et suivit Breda au pas de course. En haut d'un rempart, deux personnes observaient Breda et Fuery. L'une était la jeune femme qui avait combattu Aki. L'un était un homme plutôt gras. Il portait autour du coup un pendentif représentant un frelon enferé dans une lame d'un couteau de boucher.

\- Dis Lust ! Je peux les manger une fois qu'ils seront morts ? » demanda bêtement l'homme gras.

\- Les deux militaires, oui. Mais Grumman, nous devons le ramenez au maître en sais comme il aime découper ses ennemis !» rétorqua la jeune femme en agitant ses doigts.

A ce geste, le cadavre inerte de Berthold Hawkeye se releva. Ce dernier empoigna son épée et suivit sa tendre propriétaire à la poursuite de Breda et Fuery.

* * *

Assis dans le jardin, Roy était en train de se régaler avec toute la nourriture qu'il avait rapporté quand il remarqua que Riza regardait encore le cadavre d'Aki. Il observa aussi qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.

\- Une question me travaille : quand on a combattu la nuit passée, il utilisait les mêmes techniques que moi. Quand a-t-il été l'élève de ton père ? »

\- Il fut son élève avant ma naissance. A l'époque, sa mère était la servante de ma mère. Mais, elle est morte brutalement suite à la grande épidémie de variole. Aki n'avait que deux ans. Ma mère lui a alors promis de prendre soin de son fils. Elle s'est occupée de lui comme de son propre fils. C'est ironique, Aki a put grandir aux côtés de ma mère alors que moi, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. Quelque fois, j'étais jalouse de lui quand il me racontait ses souvenirs passés avec elle. Cela m'énervait, quand il me comparait à elle ou quand il me disait que je lui ressemblais. A ces moments-là, il ne m'a jamais fait des reproches à l'égard des paroles que je lui débitaot. » dvoua tristement Riza en regardant le sol.

\- Pourquoi ton père ne m'a jamais parlé de lui ? » redemanda Roy.

\- Quand ma mère est morte, il est reparti pour Ishval dans l'espoir de connaître ses origines et essayer de trouver un membre de sa famille. Je pense aussi, qu'il a du se disputer avec mon père à cause de son léger penchant pour l'alcool. » expliqua Riza qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains à cause de ses mauvais souvenirs.

\- Grand penchant pour l'alcool ! Il m'a dit, un jour qu'il regrettait d'avoir laissé sa peine prendre le dessus sur tout le reste, et de t'avoir abandonnée durant tes quatre première années. » annonça Roy en approchant sa main vers les mèches de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de Riza.

\- Vraiment ? » demanda Riza en tournant son visage vers Roy.

\- Vraiment. Il n'était pas un saint et il ne me l'a jamais caché. Il m'avait même ordonné de ne jamais devenir comme lui. Et regarde maintenant où j'en suis, je suis un Général tout comme lui. Et comme lui, je t'ai abandonnée ! Pardonne-moi ! » Ajouta Roy en posant sa main sur la joue de Riza.

Un sourire chaleureux apparut sur les lèvres de Riza. Elle sourit et répondit :

\- Je t'ai aussi abandonné Roy. Alors disons que nos deux erreurs s'annulent et on reprend tout depuis le début. »

\- Ça marche à une condition. »

\- Une condition ? »

\- Que tu restes à mes côtés pour me mettre sur la bonne voie. Ce mariage était de la folie depuis le début, mais quand j'ai découvert que c'était toi, mon cœur s'est sentit heureux et soulagé car pour la première de ma vie, une personne qui m'avait été prise m'est revenue. Quand, je suis à tes côtés, je me sens tellement bien. J'ai l'impression que tout mes malheurs et mes soucis s'envolent. Et ce sentiment de bien-être personne ne peut me le faire ressentir à part toi. Je veux vivre, avoir des enfants avec toi, les voir grandir et vieillir paisiblement à tes côtés. Mais cela est à l'heure actuelle impossible. Bien que mon père ait arrêté d'essayer de me tuer, il y a toujours une personne pour le remplacer. Alors tant que ce royaume ne sera pas en paix et que ma vie est un danger perpétuel, mon vœu le plus cher ne peut être réalisé. »

A ses mots, Riza posa ses mains sur celle de Roy et la serra très fort. Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Quel que soit le chemin que tu choisis, le danger sera toujours le même pour toi. Dans une autre vie, peut-être aura-tu la chance de vivre ton souhait. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas sacrifier nos rêves pour la peur. Nous avons survécu jusqu'à maintenant et nous continuerons de survivre que l'on soit deux, trois ou plus. Pour la paix dans le royaume, j'ai une solution. Pour tout le reste, on trouvera la solution le moment venu. Je promets de rester à tes côtés, même dans l'autre monde et ce quel que soit le sort qui nous attend. » déclara calmement Riza.

En entendant cette déclara si certaine, le cœur de Roy ne put résister. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Une chose en entraînant une autre, la main de Roy descendit sur nœud qui fermait le Jeogori de Riza. Il retira le nœud et lui murmura :

\- Allons finir ça à l'abri des regards. »

Les joues de Riza étaient tellement rouges qu'elle se laissa emmener sans rien dire à l'intérieur de la demeure de Roy.

* * *

Dans une maison se trouvant dans le quartier nord de la capitale, un homme ressemblant au Prince Kim Lee était en train de jouer avec un scorpion noir quand un enfant entra dans la pièce.

\- Pride. » déclara le sosie du Prince avec un sourire sadique.

\- Père. Un informateur à la cour du Roi de Xerxès m'a apprit que le Général Kuju et une grande partie de son armée, étaient en mission loin du palais. »

\- Vraiment ? » demanda le sosie de Kim Lee en levant son sourcil droit.

\- Oui, donc quels sont vos ordres. ? » répondit l'enfant avec un désir de sang qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

L'homme regarda l'enfant avec ces éclats dans ses yeux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il ordonna :

\- Prend donc Envy et Sloth avec toi, ainsi que vos « marionnettes humaines » et allez donc donner une leçon à ce stupide Roi qui a osé me défier et me ridiculiser ! »

Tout en parlant, l'homme montrait l'affreuse cicatrise qui se trouvait sur sa joue.

\- Dois-je vous le rapporter en vie, Père ? » demanda le jeune Pride.

\- Bien évidemment ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime faire souffrir les idiots qui me défient moi, le véritable Prince du Royaume de Xing, Kim Lee. Surtout, ne tuez pas sa stupide épouse et ses imbéciles de rejetons. Je veux qu'il les voie mourir de ma précieuse lame ! » répondit l'homme en dégainant son épée, pour la lécher.

Sa langue fut coupée par la lame affûtée. Voyant son propre sang, l'homme se mit à rire de toutes ses forces tel un psychopathe. Son rire sombre et lugubre se propagea dans toute la demeure. L'enfant salua l'homme d'une révérence et partit. Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta et regarda un immense drapeau orné d'un symbole verdâtre dessus.

\- Le règne des Ouroboros va bientôt commencer. Xerxes, Xing, Drachma et le monde entier sera à moi ! Toute personne se mettant en travers mon chemin mourra de mes mains. Après ces dix années d'attente enfin ma chance tourne. Grumman roi de Xerxes, Kuju, ma mère l'Impératrice, mon père l'Empereur, mon petit frère et ce bâtard de Mustang mourront tous dans cet ordre, personne ne survivra à ce massacre, je vous en fait la promesse Maître Hawkeye. Vous auriez dû me tuer comme tous vous l'ont ordonné ! »

Tout en parlant, l'homme regardait une épée ressemblant trait pour trait à celle à laquelle le Général Mustang tenait tant.

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Note**

Heure du buffle : entre 1h00 et 3h00

Jeonmo : Chapeau généralement porter par les courtisanes de hautes classes.

Chima : jupe du hanbok

Jeogori : veste du hanbok

Kiseru : Pipe japonaise.

* * *

Pardon pour le retard. Hier, j'ai eu un gros problème qui m'a réellement empêcher de mettre à jour cette histoire. A la semaine prochaine, si je suis encore en vie. Bonne semaine à tous.


	14. Chapitre 13 : A table

**Chapitre 13 :**

* * *

** « A Table ! »**

* * *

Le jour se levait quand Grumman arriva au sommet d'une montagne. De là où il était, il avait une vue magnifique sur la capitale. Puis, il se posa sur un rocher et sortit la boîte. Il repassa tendrement ses doigts sur le mot « Koei » avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Il sortit une sorte de sifflet en bois sur lequel une salamandre était visible. Il porta l'objet à ses lèvres et souffla trois fois dedans. Étrangement aucun bruit ne sortit du sifflet.

\- Que fait-il ? » demanda curieux Fuery qui était caché derrière un arbre.

\- Je l'ignore ! » répondit Breda qui était lui aussi caché.

Alors qu'ils se posaient la question, un magnifique aigle blanc arriva. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur ses plumes. Étrangement, l'animal ne se posa pas quand Grumman leva sa main droite pour montrer le sifflet. Il resta dans les airs à tourner en rond trois fois avant disparaître dans les airs. Devant un tel comportement, un souvenir d'Aki concernant l'aigle revient à l'esprit de Grumman. Comprenant ce que signifiait voler en rond autour de lui, Grumman sortit de sa manche, une épée et déclara à voix haute :

\- Qui que vous soyez, sortez immédiatement de votre cachette et venez m'affronter ! »

Breda et Fuery se regardèrent avant de sortir de leur planque. Reconnaissant les deux soldats de qui avait la veille accompagné Roy, Grumman soupira de soulagement.

\- Alors comme ça, votre Général se fait du souci pour moi ! Décidément, il est vraiment le digne élève de Berthold Hawkeye ! Restez ici et ne bougez surtout pas ! Aiden est un aigle très caractériel. »déclara Grumman en rangeant son épée.

A ses mots, Breda et Fuery échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Grumman ressorti le sifflet, mais cette fois l'aigle ne se réapparut pas. Grumman réessaya encore une fois, mais rien ne se passa. L'aigle avait tout bêtement fuit.

\- Je sens que la journée va être longue ! Que diriez-vous de venir à mes côtés ? De boire et manger et ainsi de parler de votre mission ? » proposa Grumman dégoûté de ne pas connaître un autre moyen de contacter Aki.

\- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Notre chef, nous envoie vous espionner et vous nous proposez à boire et à manger ! » demanda honnêtement Breda qui n'avait jamais vu un tel comportement.

\- Jeune homme dans ma longue vie, j'ai eu le temps de comprendre pas mal de choses. Mais votre Chef a un problème, il a beau être fort, rapide et très intelligent… Il a toujours été incapable d'identifier ses alliés et ses ennemis. A mes yeux, votre Chef est mon allié. Alors que vous a-t-il demandé ? »répondit Grumman avec sincérité.

\- Le nom de votre petite fille ! » avoua Breda avec méfiance.

\- Le nom de ma petite fille ! Cet idiot n'a toujours pas comprit ? » rigola Grumman alors que les visages de Breda et Fuery se décomposaient.

* * *

Au même moment, dans un coin de la montagne, l'aigle blanc était en train de se reposer sur un rocher quand un hurlement et un bruit d'herbe bougée par un objet lourd, le fit repartir .

\- A table ! Je vais me faire de l'aigle cru pour le petit déjeuner ! » s'exclama un homme grassouillet qui portait des vêtements noirs.

L'aigle allait reprendre son envol vers le ciel quand le cadavre sans tête du Général Hawkeye lui barra la route avec son épée, le touchant légèrement à l'aile gauche. L'animal perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol. L'homme grassouillet en profita pour se jeter sur lui, la mâchoire grande ouverte, laissant apparaître ses dents bien aiguisées comme celle d'un requin. L'aigle eut a peine le temps de fuir à l'aide ses pattes, tel une poule dans un enclos fuyant un boucher. Tout en fuyant, l'aigle essayait de s'envoler. L'homme grassouillet avala de la terre et des cailloux. Il la recracha et continua à poursuivre son festin vivant avalant continuellement à quelques secondes près toujours de la terre.

\- Gluttony, quel crétin tu fais ! Désolée, mais, je vais devoir en finir avec cette stupide histoire. » commenta Lust en bougeant ses doigts pour faire bouger sa marionnette.

Le corps du Général Hawkeye bougea pour trouver un angle afin de tuer l'animal. Mais ce dernier étant très agile, réussi à retrouver un équilibre pour voler. En s'envolant, il passa à quelques mètres de l'armure Rin et arracha une des écailles avant de partir loin dans le ciel à la recherche de la personne qui pouvait le soigner.

\- Ouin ! Ouin ! Lust ! Mon déjeuner est parti ! Tu es si cruelle ! J'ai si faim, moi ! » pleura Gluttony.

\- Tu mangeras une fois notre mission accomplie et puis, tu as deux soldats de l'armée de Xing pour compenser cette faible perte ! » Commenta Lust en passa ses doigts sur ses tempes.

\- Mais, Lust ! Ouin ! Un aigle cru me rappelle tellement Xerxes ! Ouin ! » pleura encore Gluttony qui se souvenait de sa patrie.

* * *

L'heure du Dragon venait à peine de commencer quand Eun Gi arriva devant la porte de la maison du Général Mustang. Cette dernière était fermée.

\- Eh ! Les deux crétins ! Vous êtes sûr qu'il est ici ? » s'écria Eun Gi en se tournant vers Falman et Havoc.

Falman transportait un chariot rempli de deux jarres de liqueur, tandis qu'Havoc dormait profondément dans ce chariot. A la demande, d'Eun Gi, Falman haussa les épaules. Voyant rouge, Eun Gi s'approcha d'Havoc et le frappa pour le réveiller.

\- Encore cinq minutes, magnifique beauté des îles ! » déclara Havoc encore endormit en attrapant la jambe d'Eun Gi pour poser sa tête dessus, tel un animal.

Gêné, Eun Gi leva son poing droit et frappa violemment le visage d'Havoc pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

\- AIE ! » hurla Havoc alors que sa voix se faisait entendre dans tout le quartier.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Roy était allongé à regarder Riza dormant dans ses bras. Qu'elle était belle. Voilà à quoi il pensait. Soudain, un hurlement de douleur provenant de l'extérieur attira son attention. Reconnaissant le cri d'Havoc, Roy quitta à regret celle qui dormait dans ses bras et se leva. Il se rhabilla et sortit de sa maison pour voir ce qui se passait. En ouvrant la porte, il vit le serviteur de Lady Chris en train d'essayer d'étrangler Havoc avec ses mains. Falman qui avait lâché le chariot tentait de séparer les deux hommes plus forts que lui. Malheureusement, il avait oublié de mettre des cales sous les roues. Le chariot partit en arrière et descendit la pente. Il termina sa course folle dans les murs de protection de l'ancienne maison du Général Hawkeye :

\- Bande de crétins, c'est un sacrilège de gâcher ainsi une bonne liqueur ! Comment pouvez-vous êtes les héros de la nation ! » hurla Eun Gi furieux en fusillant du regard Falman et Havoc.

Falman et Havoc allaient répondre quand les rires de Roy se firent entendre. Surpris d'entendre Roy rire pour la première depuis dix ans, les trois hommes tournèrent la tête, choqués.

\- C'est justement parce qu'ils sont idiots, qu'ils sont les héros de la nation ! Un homme saint d'esprit n'irait jamais suivre un inconnu jusqu'à la mort. Venez, j'ai faim ! » annonça Roy calmement en invitant les trois hommes à entrer dans sa demeure.

* * *

Au palais royal de Xerxès, un serviteur entra dans la chambre du Roi. Ce dernier était dormait paisiblement dans son lit avec son épouse.

\- Votre Majesté ! On a un problème ! » s'exclama le serviteur en réveillant son Roi.

Comprenant la gravité dans l'intonation des mots employés, le Roi et la Reine se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Après quoi, ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône où une réunion urgente avait lieu. A l'entrée du Roi, un silence tomba dans la pièce agitée par l'inquiétude. Le Roi monta sur son trône et demanda en regardant sa cour :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? »

\- Ces chiens de Xing ont comploté avec Ouroboros. L'Empereur n'avait aucune envie de négocier avec nous, sa demande de délais était pour faire entrer sur nos terres ses monstres d'Ouroboros ! » répondit le Premier Ministre de Xerxès en fuyant du regard les émissaires de la cour de Xing, présent dans l'assemblé en bonne santé.

\- Altesse ! Notre Empereur ne ferait jamais une telle chose ! Il ne connaît pas le nom d'Ouroboros ! Ceci est une simple coïncidence ! » répondit un vieil émissaire en regardant droit dans les yeux le Roi de Xerxès.

\- Une simple coïncidence ? Monsieur Hao, vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que votre Empereur n'est pas un manipulateur et un monstre ! Il a toujours voulu envahir Xerxès. Il a exécuté de sang froid nos émissaires et le Général Hawkeye ! » continua le Premier Ministre en laissant sortir toute sa haine.

Ce dernier fut suivit par toute la cour de Xerxès qui était d'accord. Tous bougeaient la tête de haut en bas pour montrer leur accord. Le Roi ferma ses yeux ors, alors que la Reine soupirait tristement. Alors que toutes les voix de Xerxès se montaient contre les émissaires de Xing demandant leur mort au passage, Monsieur Hao s'approcha du Premier Ministre. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de ce dernier et annonça :

\- Il y a longtemps, je fus envoyé à Exerces pour être émissaire. Au début, je vous voyais tous comme des monstres et puis, en apprenant à vous connaître, je fus partagé entre deux mondes. La nation où je suis né et la nation où j'ai été adopté. J'ai laissé à Xing ma mère et mon père et j'ai offert à Xerxès ma seule et unique fille. Je ne peux choisir entre les deux. Altesse, croyez-moi, je connais mon Empereur tout comme je vous connais, jamais, il ne comploterait avec Ouroboros. Pour preuve demander au Capitaine Aki ou Général Kuju plus d'informations. Si je me trompe, je prendrai les armes et je mourrai pour Xerxès en affrontant Ouroboros.»

L'émissaire Hao venait à peine de finir de parler que tous les autres émissaires de Xing, se mirent à le suivre en disant aussi qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour Xerxes en cas d'accord entre l'Empereur et Ouroboros.

\- Qui sont les soldats à la tête de cette armée d'Ouroboros ? » demanda le Roi de Xerxès en regardant son Général Valphreze* .

\- Les deux fils adoptifs du Chef d' Ouroboros. Envy : le Prince d'un royaume disparu à cause notre force. Haineux et désireux de se venger de nous. »

\- Pride, le fils de l'enfant esclave qui a tué toute une troupe et sa famille juste à cause du plaisir que cela provoquait.» continua le Général Baqhman*.

\- Et Sloth, le géant esclave qui a anéanti tout un village parce qu'il était affamé ! » termina le Général Valphreze.

En entendant ces trois noms, les visages des personnes présentes dans la pièce se décomposèrent. Le Roi de Xerxès essaya de garder son calme malgré la grande inquiétude qui s'emparait de lui.

\- Ordonnez le retour immédiat du Général Kuju ! On va avoir besoin de son armée ! » urdonna le Roi.

\- Altesse, Kuju est à Xing et nous n'avons pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis deux jours. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. » répondit Baqhman.

\- Bande d'idiots, trouvez-moi quelqu'un qui puisse la contacter ! Avec tous nos espions à Xing, il doit bien en avoir un qui puisse le faire ! De plus, dans combien de temps notre ennemi sera à nos portes ? »

\- Avec la rapidité de leurs pas, nous estimons leur arrivé dans trois jours ! » expliqua Valphreze.

\- Mettez en sécurité le Prince Héritier et son jeune frère. Monsieur Valphreze et toute la cour ici présente, prenez note de mes prochains mots, si dans trois jours, ma mort devait arriver ainsi que celle de mon épouse. La personne qui veillera sur le trône de Xerxes et mon fils aîné, sera ma nièce Riza Hawkeye alias le Général Kuju. Tous ici présent vous deviez lui obéir ainsi qu'à mon fils. Compris ? «

\- A vos ordres ! » répondit l'assemblée en chœur tout en faisant une révérence.

* * *

Grumman était toujours assis à attendre désespérément l'aigle, dans un silence pesant quand Fuery osa demander :

\- A qui appartient cet aigle ? »

\- A mon Général ! » répondit Grumman en faisant référence aux pions de son échiquier.

\- Votre Général ? » répéta intrigué Breda.

\- Tout comme le Général Mustang, mes alliés sont représentés à mes yeux par les pièces d'un jeu d'échec. Étrangement, dans mon jeu, il y a des pièces en commun avec celle du Général. »

\- Des pièces en commun ? »interrogea Fuery en réfléchissant à voix haute alors que Breda écoutait attentivement.

\- A l'heure actuelle, notre jeu est pratiquement identique. Notre objectif est le même. Nos ennemis sont également les mêmes. Seul les pièces comme le Roi, le Général, le Cavalier, la tour, le fou sont différents. La seule pièce que nous ayons en commun dans ses pions est la Reine. Ma petite fille est cette Reine. Pouvez-vous répéter à votre chef, la phrase suivante : « La petite fille de Grumman est votre Reine. » ? »

\- La Reine du Chef ? Vous voulez dire que le Chef est amoureux ? Si tel est le cas, alors nous devons empêcher son mariage avec Yisa Hao ! » déclara Fuery en se levant d'un bond.

En entendant ses mots, les yeux de Grumman s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Plusieurs questions lui traversèrent l'esprit :

\- Yisa Hao est à Xing ? Depuis quand ? Que c'est-il passé à Xerxès pour quelle vienne ici ? Et où sont ses fils ? » demanda Grumman inquiet en se levant d'un bond de son rocher.

\- Ses fils ? » répétèrent Breda et Fuery en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, les Princes Edward et Alphonse ! Les héritiers légitimes du royaume de Xerxè où… »

Grumman n'eut put en dire plus qu'un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit face à lui, Lust, Gluttony et la petite marionnette de Lust : le Général Hawkeye.

\- Wouha ! Moi qui penserait que les hommes de ce Mustang ne servent à rien ! Finalement, ils nous auront été utiles, juste avant de mourir ! » déclara Lust en commençant à bouger ses doigts.

Le cadavre du Général Hawkeye sortit son épée et lâcha sa tête brutalement sur le sol. Cette dernière roula jusqu'aux pieds de Grumman.

\- Berthold que t'ont-ils fait ? » déclara tristement Grumman en fermant ses yeux pour ne pas voir le triste état de cette tête.

En voyant ce cavalier sans tête bouger, le visage de Fuery se décomposa. Comment ce cadavre pouvait-il bouger devant lui ? Breda quant à lui, garda son calme. Il dégaina son épée, prêt à se battre. Il s'avança pour se mettre juste devant Grumman qui n'était qu'armé que d'un simple petite poignard. Malgré la panique et entraîné par le sang-froid de son compagnon, Fuery sortit lui aussi son épée et pour se mettre à droite de Breda.

\- Lust ! Je pourrais les manger ? » demanda Gluttony en se léchant les babines.

\- Oui ! Mais n'oublie pas, notre Maître veut Grumman vivant ! De plus, je pense que le grassouillet et le nain t'auront rassasié ! Si tel n'est pas le cas, je t'autoriserai à lui arracher une jambe ou un bras ! » répondit Lust en regardant Grumman avec le sourire.

\- A TABLE ! » hurla Gluttony en courant vers les trois hommes, accompagné de la marionnette de Lust.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Notes** :

Valphreze : Personnage d'Arslan Senki, la légende héroïque d'Arslan, d'Hiromu Arakawa ! (Celui-ci ne m'appartient donc pas).

Baqhman : Personnage d'Arslan Senki, la légende héroïque d'Arslan, d'Hiromu Arakawa ! (Celui-ci ne m'appartient donc pas).

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Merci de l'avoir lu et pour ceux que cela intéresse et qui on l'age, venez lire ce qui c'est passé durant leur première nuit à l'abri des regards pour Roy et Riza. A dans quinze jours pour la suite. Bonne vacance


	15. Chapitre 14 : Roy le sauveur

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

**Roy le sauveur.** (Désoler, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux)

* * *

Dans son jardin, Roy déjeunait et n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que Eun Gi lui disait. Ainsi, il n'entendit pas ce dernier le couvrir de louange et critiquer Havoc et Falman. Son esprit était concentré sur ce qu'il avait fait la veille avec sa bien-aimée. Un sourire idiot apparut sur les lèvres de Roy concernant ces merveilleux souvenirs. Voyant que le Général ne l'écoutait pas, Eun Gi se mit à sourire diaboliquement et continua sa conservation.

\- Vous l'avez fait ! » s'écria soudain Havoc en fusillant du regard Roy et en montrant son index.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda Roy en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Vous l'avez vraiment fait ? » fit encore plus choqué Havoc en passant une main de dégoût sur son visage.

Puis, Havoc remarqua que l'on voyait son torse musclé. Sa réaction choquée disparut pour laisser place à une grimace apeurée. Aussi rapidement que possible Havoc se rhabilla.

\- Fait quoi ? » redemanda Roy intrigué par le comportement de son subalterne.

\- Comment avez-vous osé le faire ? Vous êtes vraiment horrible chef ! Il y a vraiment aucune limite à votre « puissance masculine » ? continua Havoc de façon dramatique.

Ne comprenant pas un mot, Roy se tourna vers Eun Gi pour avoir des explications. Ce dernier sourit et se mit à rigoler de bon cœur :

\- Avoir des crétins comme soldats peut être vraiment amusant parfois ! Eh ! Le crétin, je rigolait ! » annonça Eun Gi en continuant de rire tout en regardant Havoc.

Vexer d'être tombé dans le piège et surtout n'aimant vraiment pas être traité de « crétin », Havoc se leva pour donner une correction à ce vieillard. Son poing allait l'atteindre quand un mouvement attira leur attention. Les quatre hommes tournèrent la tête vers le seul arbre que le jardin possédait et virent à base de son tronc, un aigle ensanglanté. Eun Gi regarda la chose qui brillait sur l'une des pattes du rapace.

\- C'est un mauvais présage ! Un membre de la famille Royale de Xerxès va mourir! » s'exclama-t-il paniqué en reconnaissant le symbole de la salamandre.

Roy, Havoc et Falman regardèrent Eun Gi à cette révélation surprenante. Depuis quand ce vieillard savait-il lire dans les signes de l'avenir. Roy allait répondre quand il entendit :

\- Aiden ! » cria Riza paniqué en apparaissant dans le jardin.

Reconnaissant cette voix, l'aigle rassembla ses dernières forces et vola jusqu'à elle. Il se posa sur le bras de Riza. Falman et Eun Gi se tournèrent vers Havoc pour demander qui était cette jolie blonde. Elle regarda sa blessure sur l'aile gauche. Cette dernière ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Aki. Voyant son visage inquiet Roy s'approcha. Paniqué l'animal allait repartir, mais la faiblesse du poison fut plus forte. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche, Roy remarqua la blessure.

\- Falman ! Vient soigner cet animal ! » ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais, Général, je ne suis pas médecin pour les ani… » tenta Falman.

\- Tu es spécialiste des poisons. Alors soigne cette créature ! » continua Roy.

Falman soupira et s'approcha. Il examina la plaie et comprit rapidement de quel poison il s'agissait.

\- C'est un poison d'une araignée se trouvant dans le désert de Xerxès ! Je ne connais aucun antidote à l'heure actuelle ! Désolé, Chef ! conclut Falman tristement.

Alors qu'un silence tombait dans le jardin, Roy approcha sa main de Riza. C'est là qu'il remarqua dans les griffes de l'animal, l'écaille rouge avec l'araignée dessiné dessus. Puis, il remarqua les feuilles d'un arbre assez rare qui ne poussait qu'à un seul endroit à proximité de la capitale. Ce fut Riza qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Cette dernière demanda froidement :

\- Quelle araignée ? La rouge, la noire ou la jaune ? »

\- La noire ! Répondit Falman calmement en réfléchissant.

\- Êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda Riza.

\- Oui ! Je suis sûr de moi ! La nécrose autour de la plaie ne ment pas. » révéla Falman en montrant la peau rongée du rapace.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Riza. Elle se tourna la tête vers le cadavre d'Aki et ordonna :

\- Dans le sac d'Aki, il y a trois fioles. Faites un pansement avec les herbes médicinales et mélangez trois gouttes de chaque dans ce pansement. Changez-le toutes les deux heures ! »

N'acceptant pas les ordres d'une autre personne que de Roy, Falman se tourna vers lui.

\- Fait-ce qu'elle te dit ! » soutint Roy.

Ce fut donc à contre-cœur que Falman s'excusa. Alors qu'il préparait le pansement dans un coin du jardin, Riza posa l'aigle sur une poutre de la maison de Roy. Elle lui murmura quelques mots dans une autre langue et attacha une petite corde à la patte de l'animal afin de le garder en sécurité. Puis, elle lui attacha le bec avec une sorte de muselière pour oiseau. Après, quoi elle attrapa son éventail et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison de Roy. Comprenant où elle allait, Roy attrapa son épée et la suivit sans rien dire.

\- C'est quoi leur problème ? » demanda Eun Gi en se tournant vers Havoc.

\- C'est ce que je me demande depuis trois jours ! » répondit Havoc en grimaçant.

Finalement, il comprit que Roy et Riza allaient se battre. Inquiet pour son Chef, Havoc courut les rattraper laissant Eun Gi seul dans le jardin.

\- Le vieux, vient m'aider à allumer un feu ! » déclara Falman en tournant vers Eun Gi.

\- Le vieux ? De quel droit, tu oses… »

\- Si cet animal meurt le chef m'en voudra. Si il meurt par ta faute car tu ne m'as pas aidé, Lady Chris et le Chef t'en voudront ! » répondit Falman.

Eun Gi soupira et aida Falman à contre cœur.

* * *

Au palais royal, l'Empereur lisait des demandes du peuple, sous le regard attentif de l'eunuque Nam. Puis, une personne se présenta à la porte de son cabinet.

\- Votre Majesté, le Premier Ministre souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, d'urgence ! » annonça l'eunuque en charge de la présentation.

L'Empereur posa son parchemin et se tourna vers l'eunuque Nam. D'un signe de la tête, il lui ordonna de faire entrer son bras droit.

\- Votre Majesté ! » fit le Premier Ministre en se mettant à genoux devant l'Empereur.

\- Mon vieil ami, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ? Votre présente ici n'est sûrement pas pour m'aider à trier toutes ces demandes.» déclara l'Empereur en montrant cinq plateaux remplis de vingt parchemins chacun.

\- Non. » avoua le Premier Ministre.

\- Alors pourquoi cette rencontre ? » questionna l'Empereur de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Récemment, des nouveaux prisonniers sont arrivés à la prison de Gomun. L'un d'eux était un bandit sévissant à la frontière de Drachma. Sous la torture, il a avouépas mal de crimes, mai aussi révélé une chose étrange.» expliqua le Premier Ministre.

\- Une chose intéressante ? » interrogea l'Empereur intrigué.

\- Oui, cela concernait l'attaque des marchands d'esclaves. »

\- Oui, je me souviens, la troupe en question devait livrer à Drachma une cinquantaine d'enfants esclaves pour honorer un accord. Étant donné que c'était l'hiver, nous avions décidé de faire partir cent fillettes. Mais, la troupe avait été attaquée et toutes les esclaves et les marchands furent tués.» continua l'Empereur en souvenant de l'une des esclaves en particuliers.

Ce souvenir l'agaça au plus haut point. Quand enfin il pouvait oublier le nom des Hawkeye, il avait toujours quelqu'un pour le lui rappeler. Observant son visage, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Premier Ministre et il continua :

\- La fille du Général Hawkeye est toujours vivante. Le Gouverneur Raven l'a sauvée. »

Entendant ses mots, les yeux de l'Empereur et de l'eunuque Nam s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Que… Que voulez-vous dire ? »demanda Empereur qui avait du mal à se remettre de sa surprise.

\- Raven a sauvé la fille du Général Hawkeye. Les hommes qui ont attaqués cette troupe de marchands étaient les esclaves du Gouverneur Raven. Mon prisonnier a confirmé avoir vu un jeune esclave emmener avec lui à Ishval une jeune fille blonde aux yeux ambres. Tous deux cherchaient à rejoindre les terres de Xerxès. Je me devais de vous informer de ce problème. » termina le Premier Ministre en partant.

L'eunuque Nam surpris de cette révélation annonça :

\- Ce doit être une erreur ! Il y a beaucoup de fille blonde aux yeux ambres ! »

\- S'il m'en a parlé, c'est qu'il sait que c'est elle et qu'il est incapable de la retrouver. Convoquez immédiatement le Capitaine Hugues et demandez-lui d'enquêter en secret sur cette histoire. Quand l'adresse de son lieu de résidence sera connue, nous irons lui rendre une petite visite.»

\- A vos ordres. » répondit l'eunuque Nam en quittant la pièce.

Une fois dehors, il courut rattraper le Premier Ministre qui marchait en direction de son bureau.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informé sur cette histoire ? » demanda énervé l'eunuque Nam.

\- Parce que tu aurais mené ta propre enquête et tu l'aurais faite tuer. De plus, c'est également le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour séparer le bâtard de son père. Kim Lee est le Prince Héritier et le Bâtard n'a pas le droit d'être plus important que lui, aux yeux de l'Empereur et du peuple. Et pour notre plan, de remettre la mort de Raven sur le dos de Roy, cela donnera une bonne raison de l'avoir tué. »

\- Vous êtes monstrueux ! » commenta l'Eunuque Nam.

\- Non, je suis simplement un politicien qui hait tout ceux qui ont condamné à mort mon fils. Je veux que l'Empereur connaisse le même sentiment que moi. Le sentiment de culpabilité. Mais, je ne veux surtout pas que le Général Mustang meure lors d'une bataille, ce serait trop facile ! Je veux que le second Prince, le fils de Lady Sora meurt, le cœur transpercé par une flèche. Je veux que l'Empereur condamne le Général Mustang à mort pour avoir laissémourir le Prince. Je veux ensuite que l'Empereur se suicide et que Kim Lee monte sur le trône. Et pour finir, je veux voir Kim Lee tuer la Princesse Winry. Voilà ce que je suis. Un père en colère. »

* * *

Le jeune Prince de douze ans était en train de s'entraîner aux combats avec Maes quand il trébucha et se blessa au visage.

\- De quel droit avez-vous osé abîmé mon beau visage ? » cria le Prince en colère.

\- Pardonnez-moi ! » fit Maes en s'excusant comme le protocole l'exigeait.

\- Hors de question ! Vous devez être puni ! Allons voir père ! » continua le Prince en partant vers le cabinet de son père.

Ils étaient en train de marcher vers le cabinet, quand les voix du Premier Ministre et de l'eunuque Nam se firent entendre. Maes et le Prince se cachèrent et écoutèrent la conversation :

\- Non, je suis simplement un politicien qui hait tout ceux qui ont condamné à mort mon fils. Je veux que l'Empereur connaissance le même sentiment que moi. Le sentiment de culpabilité. Mais, je ne veux surtout pas que le Général Mustang meure lors d'une bataille, se serait trop facile ! Je veux que le second Prince, le fils de Lady Sora meurt, le cœur transpercer pas une flèche. Je veux que l'Empereur condamne le Général Mustang à mort pour avoir laisser mourir le Prince. Je veux ensuite que l'Empereur se suicide et que Kim Lee monte sur le trône. Et pour finir, je veux voir Kim Lee tuer la Princesse Winry. Voilà ce que je suis. Un père en colère.»

En entendant ces mots, le corps du Prince se mit à trembler. Il est vrai qu'il haïssait Roy, mais pour la première fois il pouvait comprendre son ressenti :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne le laissera pas faire ! Vous n'allez pas mourir sur un champ de bataille votre Majesté.» déclara Maes en essayant de rassurer le jeune Prince.

* * *

Fuery était allongé sur le sol. Son corps, mais surtout sa blessure due à la lame de son adversaire le faisait affreusement souffrir. Sa vision devenait trouble. Malgré ce léger problème, il vit Gluttony briser de ses dents l'épée en acier de son ami, le sous- lieutenant Breda. Il aperçu également Lust attacher solidement Grumman à l'aide de ses bobines de fils, le mettant ainsi dans une sorte de cocon. Son cadavre ambulant attrapa le cocon et le mit sur son épaule. Il se baissa et attrapa sa tête par les cheveux.

\- A TABLE ! » hurla Gluttony en se jetant bouche ouverte vers Breda.

Il allait toucher sa proie quand une flèche passa à côté de la tête de Breda, pour traverser l'épaule de Gluttony et finir sur le rocher où était jadis assis Grumman.

\- AIE ! » geignit Gluttony en se mettant à pleurer.

Entendant les pleurs de son ami, Lust tourna la tête et vit la flèche de Xerxès dans le rocher. Elle chercha et vit sortir de l'obscurité des arbres Roy et Havoc prêts à se battre.

\- Hum ! On va bien s'amuser. »

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu se chapitre et désolé de l'avoir mit à jour aujourd'hui. A très bientôt. Bonne semaine à tous.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le combat de Lust

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

**Le combat de Lust**

* * *

Roy, Havoc et Riza étaient en train d'explorer la forêt à la recherche de l'attaquant de la veille quand un hurlement de joie leur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils regardèrent dans la direction d'où provenait ce cri et virent Breda assis sur le sol. Un homme courait vers lui les dents affûtées comme celle d'un requin.

\- Breda ! » cria Havoc en courant aider son ami.

Il fut suivit par Roy. Alors qu'ils couraient, Riza arma son arc et tira sa flèche. Cette dernière traversa plusieurs arbres avant de passer à travers l'épaule de Gluttony. Elle termina sa course dans un rocher. Gluttony hurla de douleur, alors que la femme qui l'accompagnait se retourna pour faire face à Roy et Havoc.

\- Hum ! On va bien s'amuser ! » déclara Lust en bougeant ses doigts.

Sa marionnette lâcha violemment le cocon sur le sol, dégaina son épée et se jeta sur Roy et Havoc. Roy arrêta l'attaque de son adversaire d'un coup d'épée, alors qu'Havoc courait vers Breda. Il regarda derrière le cadavre et vit de petits fils visibles uniquement grâce aux reflets du soleil. Il remonta du regard les fils, il les vit rejoindre les doigts de la jeune femme.

\- Oh ! Cette technique ! Tu es le second en deux jours à arrêter ainsi mon attaque ! » commenta Lust avec plaisir.

\- C'est toi qui as tué Aki ! Qui es-tu ? Et que me veux-tu ? » demanda Roy en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Lust.

\- Je suis Lust et lui c'est Gluttony ! Notre objectif est redonner le pouvoir au véritable Empereur du royaume de Xing ! »

\- Le véritable Empereur ? » répéta Roy.

\- Chef, si elle nous dit ça, c'est qu'elle n'a aucune attention de nous laisser… »

\- Vivre. » termina Roy en coupant la parole à Havoc.

Lust applaudit et se mit à sourire. Tout à coup, Gluttony se releva prêt à se battre et demanda :

\- Je peux les manger ? »

\- Bien sûr, et régale-toi mon ami ! » répondit Lust avec le sourire.

Gluttony sauta la bouche grande ouverte sur Havoc et Breda. Ses deux amis s'écartèrent au dernier moment. Gluttony avala de la terre et des cailloux. Encore plus énervé, son visage changea. Il sortit des bracelets métalliques, lourds et pointus. Les enfila et déclara :

\- Fini de jouer, vous allez mourir ! »

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Gluttony attaqua les deux soldats, les bras écartés. Arrivé sur eux, il rapprocha violemment ses bracelets. Havoc et Breda qui étaient à proximité d'un arbre, roulèrent sur le sol à la dernière minute, chacun de son côté, passant à quelques millimètres des pointes métalliques. Quand ils tournèrent la tête pour regarder leur ennemi, ils virent que l'arbre avait été sectionné en deux.

\- C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Havoc ayant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une profonde inquiétude sur l'issue finale du combat.

En tombant sur le sol, l'arbre dégagea un nuage de poussière qui aveugla tout le monde.

\- Bien joué, Gluttony ! Les soldats de Xing n'ont pas l'habitude de se battre dans ce genre de conditions ! »déclara Lust qui était resté à l'extérieur du nuage.

Elle bougea ses doigts et sa marionnette qui avait beaucoup de difficultés à atteindre Roy, se remit à bouger. Puis, un hurlement provenant du nuage se fit entendre :

\- A TABLE ! »

* * *

XOXOXO

* * *

A Xerxès, alors que l'inquiétude montait dans le palais royal, la jeune Reine et le vieux Roi faisaient leurs adieux aux Princes. Ces derniers étaient entourés de cinq servantes. La Reine les embrassa avec ferveur. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Paniquée, elle demanda :

\- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est la meilleure solution ?

\- Oui. Même si on arrive à la contacter, sa venue ici ne sera pas possible avant quatre jours. » répondit le Roi de Xerxès en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle ne nous a pas trahis ? Elle pourrait les tuer et rester sur le trône ! » demanda la Reine encore plus inquiète.

\- Elle ne le fera pas ! Elle les protégera et veillera sur eux. Maintenant, vous devez laisser Trisha les emmenez en sécurité. »

La Reine soupira en essayant de trouver la force de laisser partir ses enfants. Elle se releva et lâcha la main de son fils et leur tourna le dos. Le Roi fit un signe de la tête et la servante dénommé Trisha de les emmena avec elle, escortée par le fils du Général Valphreze*, Narsus*.

\- Votre fils est-il vraiment le mieux placé pour les aider, Général Valphreze ?» demanda le Roi de Xerxes.

\- Oui, votre Majesté ! » répondit sans hésiter Valphreze.

\- Mais, n'est-ce pas celui qui peignait au lieu de s'entraîner à l'art du combat ?» demanda inquiète la Reine en pleurant.

\- Si, c'est lui ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, sa grande dextérité à l'art de la peinture montre ses grandes qualités à l'art du combat.» répondit encore Valphreze en essayant de rassurer son roi et sa reine.

A ces mots, la Reine et le Roi échangèrent un regard. Soudain, l'émissaire Hao arriva et s'exclama :

\- Connerie ! Depuis quand une tache noire sur un parchemin blanc montre les qualités d'un combattant ? Ridicule ! Valphreze si quelque chose arrive à mes petits-fils, je vous tue ! »

\- Ah ah ! Décidément, vous les gens de Xing ne comprenez rien à l'art de la peinture et du combat !» se moqua Valphreze en partant.

Son rire joyeux était en train de se répandre dans les couloirs du palais, quand l'émissaire Hao et la Reine regardèrent le Roi, dans l'espoir d'avoir des explications sur cette chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- Quoi ? Moi non plus, je ne connais pas cette référence ! Et pourtant, je suis le Roi de Xerxès. »

\- QUOI ! VOUS AVEZ… » hurla l'émissaire Hao en criant dans l'oreille droite du monarque.

\- Bon ! Nous avons une bataille à préparer ! » continua le Roi en partant, laissant sa femme seule avec son père.

* * *

XOXOXO

* * *

Riza allait rejoindre Roy et ses soldats, quand un tronc d'arbre tomba violemment sur le sol dégageant un nuage de poussière. Encore plus inquiète, elle se précipita vers le nuage. Mais une chose l'arrêta dans son élan. Cette chose était la tête de la marionnette de Lust. Les yeux de Riza s'écarquillèrent de panique :

\- P…è…r…e ! » essaya d'articuler Riza alors qu'une foule sentiments montaient en elle.

* * *

XOXOXO

* * *

Roy était debout, prêt à attendre l'attaque de son ennemi quand il entendit les paroles de Lust. Un sourire apparut sur lèvres. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il était droit comme un « i », écoutant chaque son que ses oreilles percevaient. Tout à coup, il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Ce bruit était celui de brindilles, écrasées par quelque chose de massif. Puis, des pas lourds qui couraient se mirent à faire trembler un peu le sol. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Gluttony, il décida d'attendre le dernier moment pour s'écarter. Les pas se stoppèrent brutalement, quand Gluttony sauta sur sa cible. Ce dernier esquiva à la dernière seconde. Son visage passa à quelques millimètres de la bouche du monstre. Malheureusement pour Roy, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval restèrent coincé dans la bouche de Gluttony. Souffrant le martyr, il attrapa un poignard. Il allait se couper les cheveux quand la marionnette sans tête arriva et lui sectionna la queue de cheval. Gluttony mâchouilla les longues mèches comme un chien rongeant son os. Puis arrivé à l'endroit du poison, il recracha tout et hurla :

\- Lust, ton venin est devenu bon ! »

Roy n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, que le soldat sans tête retourna à l'attaque. Roy esquiva son attaque à l'épée grâce à quelques pirouettes. Au moment où le nuage disparut, Roy était contre un tronc d'arbre. Son épée retenait celle de la marionnette, à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Roy tenait en équilibre sur son pied gauche. Son pied droit était posé sur la tête de Gluttony qui mâchouillait encore les cheveux noirs.

\- CHEF ! » hurlèrent Havoc et Breda en courant vers lui, épées dégainées.

En ayant assez de ce bel homme, Lust sortit ses bobines de fils. Elle les passa autour des bras et des jambes de Breda et Havoc. Prenant ainsi le contrôle de leurs gestes, elle les força à attaquer Roy. Ce dernier n'ayant pas bougé vit ses amis foncer sur lui prêt à le tuer. Aussi rapidement que possible, il monta son second pied sur la tête de Gluttony, posa ses mains sur son épée qui parait toujours celle de la marionnette sans tête et bascula son corps. Il était en train de faire sa pirouette quand les épées d'Havoc et Breda s'enfoncèrent dans l'arbre. Roy retomba de l'autre côté du cadavre sans tête. Il regarda Lust et chargea sur elle. Inquiète à l'idée d'affronter un tel combattant, Lust bougea ses doigts dans l'espoir de se protéger à l'aide de ses trois marionnettes. Elle mit Havoc, et Breda sur la route de Roy. Les deux hommes avaient toujours leurs épées et se préparaient à infliger un coup mortel à Roy.

\- Désolé ! » lança Havoc qui n'aimait pas cette sensation d'impuissance.

Roy sourit et au dernier moment rengaina son épée et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il glissa sur le dos et passa entre les deux jambes de ses subalternes. Une fois de l'autre côté, il se releva, ressortit son épée et sectionna tous les fils qui retenaient Havoc et Breda. Puis, il continua sa course vers Lust. Cette dernière encore plus énervée, mit sur la route sa dernière marionnette. Roy tourna son épée, prêt à infliger de profondes blessures au jouet de Lust. Il allait atteindre sa cible quand une flèche de Riza passa derrière la marionnette, coupant tout les fils. Le corps de la marionnette tomba et Roy glissa jusqu'à Lust. Il l'attrapa par le cou et la menaça de son épée, prêt à la poignarder en cas de riposte.

\- Rendez-vous ! »

\- Lust ! Lâche Lust ! » s'écria Gluttony en s'approchant énervé de Roy et de Lust.

\- Stop ! Un pas de plus et je la tue ! » risposta Roy.

Gluttony s'arrêta de marcher, furieux, il se posa sur sol. Breda était en train de vérifier le pouls de Fuery, pendant qu'Havoc libérait Grumman de son cocon. Ce dernier était inconscient. Un silence et la pression commençaient à monter quand on entendit hurler de douleurs Riza :

\- Père ! Père ! »

Roy détourna ses yeux de Lust pour voir Riza, tenant sur ses genoux le cadavre sans tête. Elle était allongée sur le torse. En la voyant ainsi, il voulut courir vers elle. Mais, la situation ne le lui permettait pas. Le rire de Lust le força à détourner les yeux de Riza :

\- Pauvre imbécile ! Aucun membre d'Ouroboros ne se rendra vivant ! Je vais mourir ici et maintenant, mais je ne serais pas la seule. Gluttony ! Tue cette fille ! » ordonna Lust en ricanant plus fort.

Le visage de Roy se décomposa à cet ordre. Gluttony sourit et se releva. Il prit de l'élan et courut vers sa nouvelle cible en criant : « A TABLE ». Roy étant le plus prêt, retira sa main de la gorge de Lust et se prépara à aider sa bien-aimée. Mais, Lust lança ses dernières bobines de fils, qu'elle enroula autour du bras de Roy. Le bras qui tenait son épée. D'un geste de l'index, elle tira sur le fils. Roy tentait de résister. Voyant qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, elle bougea tous les doigts de sa main. Roy fut ramené vers Lust.

\- Jamais tu ne la sauveras ! » déclara Lust en souriant de plaisir.

Puis, sans que Roy ne comprenne, son épée s'enfonça dans le corps de la jeune femme. Roy essaya de retirer son épée mais rien ne marchait, les fils le tenaient solidement. Alors, il essaya d'attraper un poignard qui se trouvait dans sa botte droite avec sa main gauche. Lust le regarda faire. Elle le vit sortir sa petite lame et couper tout les fils. Roy allait retirer son épée mais, comprit qu'elle était coincée dans un rocher, cachée par le corps de Lust. Le sourire diabolique de cette dernière s'agrandit quand elle annonça :

\- Ouroboros n'a aucun sentiment ! Cela est vraiment très agréable de mourir des mains d'un homme tel que toi ! Mais, le plaisir vient du fait que la fille du Général Hawkeye viendra avec moi… dans l'autre monde ! »

A la fin de ses mots, Lust mourut. Roy essaya encore de retirer son épée. Mais rien ne marchait. Gluttony allait atteindre sa proie sous les cris de panique de Roy. Havoc, Breda tentèrent de faire quelque chose mais ils étaient trop loin. C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose bougea dans les buissons. Cette chose sortit des buissons et sauta sur Gluttony…

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

**Notes** :

Valphreze : Personnage d'Arslan Senki, la légende héroïque d'Arslan, d'Hiromu Arakawa ! (Celui-ci ne m'appartient donc pas).

Narsus : Personnage d'Arslan Senki, la légende héroïque d'Arslan, d'Hiromu Arakawa ! (Celui-ci ne m'appartient donc pas). De plus dans l'histoire d'Arslan, Narsus n'est pas le fils de Valphreze.

* * *

Coucou. Désoler pour cette longue attente. A lundi prochain pour la suite et un immense à merci à tous ceux qui l'on lu ce chapitre.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Les pions avancent

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

**Les pions ennemis avancent.**

* * *

Le sang de Lust glissait le long de la lame de Roy et se répandit sur les mains de ce dernier quand Gluttony se jeta sur Riza. Au moment où ses dents allaient la toucher, une chose sortit du bois et sauta sur Gluttony. Cette chose était un chien blanc et noir. L'animal enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge de Gluttony. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ce gêneur. D'un simple coup de poing, il envoya valser l'animal contre un tronc d'arbre. Apeuré l'animal, prit la fuite dans la forêt. Après quoi, Gluttony retourna à sa proie. Au même instant, Roy abandonna son épée et courut vers Riza, en tenant sa petite lame de cinq centimètres dans sa main droite. Il se mit devant elle. Havoc arriva lui aussi prêt à se battre. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas victoire face à eux, Gluttony se tourna vers Lust et la vit se vider de son sang debout contre le rocher. Le visage de Gluttony se décomposa et il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant :

\- OUIN ! JE VOUS TUERAIS ! TOUS ! OUROBOROS VOUS ANEANTIRA !» hurla Gluttony alors qu'il s'approchait du cadavre de son amie.

Gluttony courut vers Lust et retira l'épée de Roy. Après quoi, il ramassa son corps et le mit sur son épaule avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du bois.

\- Ne le suivez pas ! » ordonna Roy en regardant Havoc et Breda.

\- Rassurez-vous, je n'avais pas l'attention de le faire ! » avoua Havoc en rangeant son épée.

Roy se tourna vers Riza qui pleurait toujours sur le torse de la marionnette de Lust. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui attrapa son poignet. Il la tira ensuite vers lui et la laissa pleurer, sa tête appuyée contre son torse. En même temps qu'il la tenait, Roy lui caressait tendrement la tête et lui murmurait des mots dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Fuery ! Eh ! Fuery ! Réveille-toi ! Chef ! » s'écria Breda inquiet pour son camarade.

En effet les plaies de ce dernier étaient en train de noircir. Devant la gravité de la situation, Roy se releva. Il obligea Riza à faire de même.

\- Allons-y ! » déclara Roy alors que Breda portait le corps de Fuery sur son dos.

A l'annonce de Roy, Riza regarda le corps allongé sur le sol, puis Roy. Ce dernier ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi elle était si attachée à un cadavre, expliqua :

\- On sauve Fuery et Grumman, ensuite, on reviendra l'enterrer. »

\- Menteur, tu ne reviendras pas ! » déclara Riza les larmes aux yeux.

\- Riza... » tenta Roy.

\- Je ne pars pas sans lui ! »annonça Riza, déterminéeà ne pas laisser le cadavre de son père ici.

\- Riza nous n'avons que trois chevaux, Fuery et Grumman sont inconscients ! Cet homme est une source de problèmes ! » rétorqua Roy en attrapant le poignet de Riza.

\- Mon père n'est pas une source de problèmes, Roy ! » hurla Riza en colère, tout en se défaisant de l'emprise de Roy.

\- Riza ! Réveille-toi ! Ce cadavre n'est pas ton père ! Ton père est mort et enterré depuis longtemps ! » répondit Roy en prenant Riza par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Vas-t-en ! Pars avec tes hommes ! De toute façon, on n'a jamais compté pour toi ! » cria Riza en frappant dans le torse de Roy.

Puis, elle s'arrêta et retourna vers le cadavre pour pleurer. C'était absurde ! Cette situation était absurde. Riza se disputait avec lui pour un cadavre sans tête. De plus, pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de dire que ce cadavre était celui de son père ? La connaissant parfaitement bien, il savait qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'ici. Mais l'état de Fuery nécessitait des soins d'urgence. Ne pouvant choisir entre Fuery ou Riza, Roy prit une décision. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa deux doigts à un endroit précis de la nuque de Riza. Cette dernière perdit connaissance. Après quoi, il attrapa son corps et la porta dans ses bras. Ils retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les chevaux. Breda posa le corps de Fuery sur l'un d'entre eux. Roy confia Riza aux bras de Breda. Il attrapa les rênes du cheval et les attacha à sa monture.

\- Havoc, tu prends mon cheval. Tu vas chez moi le plus vite possible et tu ordonnes à Falman de le soigner. » ordonna Roy en donnant les rênes à Havoc.

Ce dernier posa Grumman et fit ce que l'on lui ordonnait. Une fois Havoc parti, Breda se tourna vers Roy et demanda :

\- On fait quoi de Grumman et d'elle ? »

Roy allait répondre quand le chien blanc et noir revint. Il boitait de la patte avant droite. Il tenait dans sa gueule, par les cheveux blond : une tête. Roy regarda l'animal s'approcher de lui et déposer la tête à ses pieds. Son visage se décomposa en reconnaissant le visage de son maître. C'est ainsi que Roy comprit pourquoi Riza était dans un tel état. Il regarda tristement Riza puis le chien qui était assis à côté de la tête.

\- Merci. » déclara Roy en caressant la tête de l'animal.

\- Chef, vous ne devriez pas caresser un animal inconnu ! Il pourrait avoir la rage ou une autre maladie ! » fit Breda en tremblant comme une feuille.

Roy ne répondit pas. Puis, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roy. Il se tourna vers Breda et lui donna quelques ordres avant de partir chercher le cadavre de son maître. Il le mit sur le dernier cheval et prit Riza sur son dos. C'est ainsi qu'il partit dans la forêt. Le chien aboya avant de décider de les suivre.

\- Où ai-je vu ce chien ? » se demanda Breda à voix haute.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Maes venait de pénétrer dans la maison de Roy quand il vit Falman et Eun Gi en train de courir en rond derrière un aigle. Il s'approcha et remarqua la marque sur la bague de l'animal. Il tendit son bras, ferma son poing et siffla. Le rapace le regarda avant de bondir sur le bras de Maes. Il essaya de forcer Maes à ouvrir son poing pour obtenir sa récompense.

\- Stupide animal, je n'ai rien ! » soupira Maes en ouvrant son poing.

Vexé l'oiseau enfonça ses serres dans le bras de Maes. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur mais ne lâcha pas la corde qui retenait l'aigle.

\- Capitaine…Hugues ! Merci….de votre… aide ! » souffla Falman en essayant de reprendre son souffle, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- Toi ! Stupide oiseau de malheur, fais-moi encore courir et je ferai de toi mon prochain repas ! » menaça Eun Gi en montrant son index à l'aigle.

L'animal volant émit un cri, avant de venir frapper l'index d'Eun Gi avec sa tête. Énervé, Eun Gi leva sa main prêt à frapper la créature. Falman réagi et se mit entre le l'aigle et Eun Gi :

\- Pensez à votre sanction ! Pensez à ce que le Général vous fera si cet oiseau de malheur meurt ! Pensez à… »

\- C'est bon ! J'abandonne ! Je tourne chez Lady Chris ! » s'écria Eun Gi en quittant la demeure.

Au départ de ce dernier, l'aigle poussa un cri.

\- Tu m'expliques ? » demanda Maes en se tournant vers Falman.

\- J'aillais changer son pansement comme la jolie blonde a dit, mais, cette créature de malheur n'a jamais voulu collaborer avec moi. » raconta Falman alors qu'il changeait le pansement sur l'aile.

\- Non, que fais-tu ici ? Où est Roy ? Qui est la « jolie blonde » ? Et pourquoi cette aigle de Xerxès est ici ? » questionna Maes.

\- Euh… Euh… »

\- FALMAN ! » hurla la voix d'Havoc.

Maes et Falman tournèrent la tête et virent Havoc en train de descendre Fuery du cheval. Inquiet pour son ami, Falman courut vers lui et regarda ses blessures.

\- C'est le même poison que pour cet animal ! » déclara Falman en regardant l'aigle.

\- Oui ! » confirma Havoc en portant le corps de Fuery à l'intérieur de la demeure.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? »demanda Maes inquiet.

\- On a dû affronter des assassins dans la forêt à l'ouest de la capitale.» révéla Havoc alors qu'il déposait le corps dans un matelas posé sur le sol d'une des pièces.

\- Et le Général ? » fit Falman alors qu'il appliquait l'antidote sur les plaies de Fuery.

\- Il va bien ! Il est resté là-bas avec Breda et sa future femme. Je vais y retourner et… » annonça Havoc en tentant de se relever.

\- Laisse, j'y vais ! Tu sembles exténué ! » déclara Maes en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Havoc.

\- Vraiment? Répondit Havoc.

\- Oui, donne moi le lieu. Confirma Maes.

* * *

**OXOXOX**

* * *

Au même moment, l'Empereur de Xing prenait tranquillement un bain dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs. L'eunuque Nam était debout à la sortie du bain et observait ce que faisait chacune des servantes. Ce chien de Raven avait osé le trahir pour sauver cette fille. Brusquement, l'Empereur se mit à rire. Étonné, l'eunuque Nam leva son sourcil droit.

\- Tu te demandes à quoi je pense ? » questionna l'Empereur comme si, il lisait dans l'esprit de son serviteur.

\- Je pense que vous pensez que vous avez trouvé la punition que vous allez infliger à Raven.» répondit l'eunuque Nam sachant très bien que ce dernier était mort.

\- Absolument pas ! Je pense à la fille du Général Hawkeye. » avoua l'Empereur.

\- A la fille du Général Hawkeye ? » répéta l'eunuque Nam surpris.

\- Oui, elle doit être encore plus belle qu'à l'époque ! Elle doit maintenant ressembler à ma très chère Koei.» pensa l'Empereur à voix haute avec un grand sourire de plaisir sur lèvres.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous n'allez pas tuer la fille du Général Hawkeye ?» demanda directement l'eunuque Nam.

\- Pourquoi la tuerais-je ? Après tout elle est une esclave de cour impériale et comme toutes les esclaves, elle m'appartient… »

\- Donc, vous allez faire d'elle votre sixième concubine.» en conclut l'eunuque Nam.

\- Absolument pas ! Je vais la donner à Kim Lee comme seconde épouse ! Après tout, il est pire que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de jeux intimes. Et puis, j'ai promis à Berthold que sa fille allait souffrir.» rappela l'Empereur avec sadisme.

Soudain, il se mit à cracher du sang alors qu'il rigolait de plaisir.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans un autre coin du palais, l'Impératrice buvait son thé quand une servante lui rapporta les paroles du Premier Ministre. Cette dernière sourit à cette nouvelle et se tourna vers la jeune servante qui était entrée dans le pavillon médical.

\- Nina ! Je suis désolée, mais, il est temps pour toi de disparaître de ce monde. » annonça l'Impératrice en tendant une tasse de thé à la fillette.

\- Altesse… » répondit troublée la fillette.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tes parents sont déjà dans l'autre monde et t'attendent. Alors soit digne d'eux et prend ce poison !» ordonna l'Impératrice avec le sourire.

\- Vous… »

\- Bois ! » ordonna une nouvelle fois l'Impératrice en coupant la parole à la fillette.

Cette dernière se mit à pleurer en comprenant qu'elle s'était fait piégée par la Première Dame du royaume. Ne supportant pas les pleurs d'une enfant, l'Impératrice rapprocha la tasse. La fillette ne se démonta pas et frappa violemment dans la tasse. Cette dernière vola des mains de l'Impératrice pour aller se briser sur le sol.

\- Je vais tout dire à l'Empereur ! » menaça Nina en se relevant d'un bond.

A ces mots, elle se mit à courir. L'Impératrice ordonna qu'on l'arrête. Nina allait passer la porte quand le capitaine Archer entra dans le pavillon. Il attrapa le poignet de la fillette et déclara :

\- Tu ne vas rien dire ! »

Il souleva la fillette et la ramena de force à la chef des servantes de la Reine. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui ouvrir la bouche et la fit boire un liquide de couleur violette. Après quoi, Archer lâcha la fillette, cette dernière se mit à tousser du sang avant de tomber sur le sol, morte. La Chef des servantes ordonna aux filles présentes de se débarrasser du corps.

\- Merci de votre aide, Capitaine Archer ! » déclara l'Impératrice.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai échoué ! Le Général Mustang est toujours vivant ! » révéla Archer en se posant en face de l'Impératrice.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Il a toujours été dur à tuer. » fit l'Impératrice avec le sourire.

\- Alors quels sont vos ordres ? » demanda Archer.

\- Capitaine Archer, il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit ! Le Général Mustang doit mourir avant que la vie ne quitte le corps de mon époux ! Voilà, votre mission. »

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

\- Lust ! » pleura Gluttony en regardant le cadavre de son amie.

Ce dernier était posé sur une table dans une pièce sombre. Le sosie de Kim Lee regarda Gluttony pleurer, puis il se retourna vers un homme dont l'œil droit était manquant. Ce dernier portait la tenue de soldat de Drachma, par-dessus laquelle était attachée une cape avec des épaulettes en tête de loup.

\- Trouve-moi le responsable de sa mort et rapporte-le moi vivant ! Je souhaite le tuer avant Grumman ! Il doit payer pour la mort de Lust ! »

\- A vos ordres ! » répondit l'homme en quittant la pièce.

Il marcha quelques mètres pour arriver dans une autre pièce. C'est là qu'une armée entière de soixante douze milles soldats de Drachma attendaient les ordres en jouant à des jeux d'argent. Il monta sur une table et annonça :

\- Moi, votre Général, j'ai besoin d'hommes volontaires pour une mission dangereuse ! Qui est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour me rapporter un petit imbécile de Xing ? »

\- Moi ! » hurlèrent tous les soldats de la pièce en chœur.

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur les lèvres du Général. Oui, ses hommes étaient vraiment fidèles !

* * *

**OXOXOX**

* * *

La nuit était enfin tombée quand Riza reprit connaissance. Elle était dans une petite chambre. Ne sachant pas comment elle était arrivée là, elle se leva et chercha Roy dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses. Elle sortit et vit que le bâtiment où elle dormait faisait partie d'un temple. Des milliers de questions étaient en train de lui traverser l'esprit quand elle vit de la lumière dans un autre bâtiment. Elle marcha et vit Roy à genoux devant une plaque commémorative. Intriguée, elle s'approcha encore plus et lut le nom sur la plaque. Il s'agissait de celui de la mère de Roy. Elle resta là, à le regarder avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, quand un chien avec une patte bandé arriva à ses pieds. »

\- Wouaf ! » lança le chien en remuant la queue.

Roy tourna la tête et vit Riza. Il salua une dernière fois la plaque et se leva pour s'approcher de Riza. Il s'arrêta devant elle et se mit à genoux :

\- Pardonne-moi ! »

\- Wouaf ! » fit le chien posant son derrière sur le sol.

Riza le regarda sans savoir quoi dire. Roy poursuivit en ignorant l'animal :

\- Pardonne-moi ! De ne pas t'avoir comprise quand tu parlais de… du… »

Roy ne put en dire plus car les larmes furent plus fortes que les mots. Il s'effondra en pleurs. Le cœur de Riza se déchira à le voir ainsi, elle tomba à genoux et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures à rien dire sous le regard attentif du chien.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Non, non. Je ne vais tué Riza maintenant. Mais est-ce que je vais la tuer elle ou pas ? Tous les secrets n'ont pas encore été dévoilés. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.


	18. Chapitre 17: Souvenir d'un vieil homme

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

**Souvenir d'un vieillard fatigué.**

* * *

Il devait être huit heures du matin, quand les moines du temple dans lequel se trouvait Riza et Roy, brûlèrent le corps de Berthold Hawkeye. Roy et sa bien-aimée observèrent la scène en se donnant la main. Un vieux moine du temple les observa avec un grand sourire. C'est alors qu'un jeune Ishval entra et s'approcha du vieillard.

\- On a un problème à Xerxès, Maitre Sonnei*… On doit immédiatement contacter le Général Kuju, pouvez-vous m'aider ? » déclara le jeune Ishval.

Le sourire sur le visage du vieillard s'effaça pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Puis, il invita le jeune homme à le suivre.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Au même moment, à la Capitale de Xing dans la maison du Général, les subalternes de Mustang attendaient son retour et le réveil de Fuery. Ils s'étaient relayés toute la nuit. Même Maes avait participé. C'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Maes heureux de voir son ami rentré arriva et hurla :

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Tu sais combien, on était inquiet pour toi ? »

Soudain, Maes s'arrêta de crier quand il remarqua la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il la regarda et un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Pardonne-moi Gracia ! » s'excusa Maes les joues toutes rouges.

\- Ton ami n'est toujours pas revenu ? » demanda Gracia en passant les portes en bois.

\- Non. J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait de fou, cet idiot ! » commenta Maes en prenant le panier de nourriture apporté par sa fiancée.

Il le posa parterre et la tira dans ses bras. Après quoi, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais ? » demanda Maes dans un murmure.

\- Oui, mais j'aime te l'entendre me le répéter ! » répondit Gracia heureuse en embrassant Maes.

Au loin, Breda, Havoc et Falman observaient la scène, assis autour d'une table à manger les restes de la veille.

\- C'est vraiment de l'injustice ! Comment deux imbéciles comme le Général et Capitaine peuvent-ils avoir des femmes qui les aiment alors qu'un aussi bel homme que moi est toujours célibataire ? » commenta Havoc déprimé de ne pas avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime à part sa pauvre mère.

Tout en parlant, il posa son bol de riz sur la table, écœuré par l'injustice dont il était victime.

\- Ne me pose pas cette question, je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis seul ! » rétorqua Breda lui aussi dégoûté que son camarade retourne le couteau dans la plaie.

A la différence d'Havoc, Breda continua de manger. Voyant qu'Havoc n'allait pas manger son riz, il lui prit et s'empiffra. Étrangement, Falman n'émit aucun commentaire. Surpris, Havoc et Breda le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux. Devant leurs regards d'inquisiteur, Falman se mit à pâlir.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as toi aussi une fiancée ?» s'exclamèrent de colère Breda et Havoc.

\- Non, mais j'ai une femme ! »répondit Falman en souriant, gêné.

Il s'attendait à avoir un millier de questions sur son épouse et leur rencontre. Au lieur de ça, Breda et Havoc explosèrent de rire et annoncèrent au bord des larmes.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Arrête de nous faire marcher, c'est impossible ! »

\- Et pourquoi c'est impossible ? » demanda Falman vexé

\- Ben… Premièrement, tu es… vieux ! » commença Havoc en faisant des gestes avec sa main.

\- J'ai seulement, le même âge que toi ! » rétorqua Falman.

\- Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas musclé comme moi ! »continua Breda en montrant ses muscles.

\- Ce n'est pas des muscles mais de la graisse ! Gros Porc ! » répondit Falman en retirant les morceaux de riz de son visage.

\- Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que tu es intelligent ! Bon, c'est vrai que tu es doué en médecine et pour les poisons mais le reste… » poursuivit Havoc en se souvenant des batailles qu'il avait fait au côté de Falman.

\- Toi non plus le débile ! Mais à la différence de toi, il détalait comme un lapin quand un ennemi arrivait ! » termina Breda alors que le visage de Falman se fermait.

Breda et Havoc étaient en train de rire quand Grumman arriva. Il leur frappa la tête avec ses mains et annonça :

\- Bande d'idiots ! Cet homme a une chose que vous n'avez pas et c'est sûrement ça qui a fait craquer la femme de sa vie ! »

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandèrent en chœur Breda et Havoc.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais, avec les femmes, on ne sait jamais. Certaines aiment rires, d'autres aiment être réconfortées et d'autres encore… Non, je ne vais pas vous le dire, vous êtes encore trop jeunes ! » répondit Grumman en se posant autour de la table pour manger.

\- Et votre femme, qu'est-ce qui l'a fait craquer ? » demanda Havoc intéressé par la connaissance de Grumman.

\- Rien ! » répondit Grumman sans aucune hésitation.

\- Hein ? » firent les trois hommes en chœur.

\- Jadis, j'étais le fils légitime d'une grande famille. En ayant ce statut, mon mariage fut arrangé par mon père. Ce fut la fille d'un ministre que mon père a choisi. Nous avons appris à nous connaître avec les années et nous avons même eut une fille ensemble, mais rien ne pouvait me faire oublier celle qui hante mon cœur depuis longtemps. »

\- Mais, votre femme est morte depuis des années alors pourquoi ne pas être retourné auprès de celle que vous aimez ? » demanda Breda intrigué par cet aveu.

\- Parce que j'ai choisi la politique à l'amour. La femme que j'aimais était une courtisane et en tant que Ministre, je ne pouvais me permettre d'épouser une femme qui avait passé la moitié de ses nuits dans les bras d'un autre fonctionnaire. Alors plutôt que d'épouser une autre femme sans intérêt à mes yeux, je pris la décision de rester seul et promis que ma fille ne suivrait pas le même chemin que moi. Quand elle fut en âge de se marier, j'eus plusieurs prétendants. Les deux plus grands furent l'Empereur et le Général Hawkeye. Comme promis, je laissais ma fille choisir. Sans surprise, elle prit le Général Hawkeye, son ami depuis toujours. Mais, personne ne se refuse à l'Empereur Xing, surtout quand celui-ci vous prend pour un trophée et non par amour. »

\- Vous voulez dire que votre fille a été l'épouse de l'Empereur ? » demanda Gracia qui écoutait l'histoire de Grumman avec attention.

\- Non, elle ne l'a jamais épousé. Elle aurait dû devenir la troisième concubine royale. Au lieu de cela, elle prit la fuite et se cacha avec l'aide du Général Hawkeye. Quand l'Empereur apprit qui l'avait aidé, ma fille avait disparut depuis cinq longues années. Furieux, il ordonna l'arrestation de Berthold. Il le tortura personnellement pendant sept mois afin de connaître le lieu où elle se trouvait. L'Empereur avait à l'époque, dit à sa cour que son Général se reposait à cause de ses grandes victoires fort épuisantes. Berthold sortit de sa prison grâce à une attaque surprise de Drachma. Il rentra victorieux de cette bataille. Connaissant l'Empereur et l'avenir que ce dernier lui réservait, il décida de ne pas retourner au palais. Ce fut en fuyant avec ma fille qu'ils tombèrent sur votre Général et sa mère. »

\- La nuit où la mère de Roy est morte ? » demanda Maes qui commençait un peu à comprendre la situation.

\- Oui, cette nuit-là. Sur la demande de sa femme, il escorta Roy et le cadavre de sa mère jusqu'au palais. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu ce jour-là. L'Empereur fit renfermer Berthold en le condamnant à la prison à vie et Roy fut envoyé chez sa tante. »

Grumman s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Les cinq personnes qui l'écoutaient le regardèrent dans l'espoir d'avoir la suite de l'histoire. Mais plus rien ne sortie de la bouche de Grumman.

\- Comment votre fille est-elle morte ? Comment le Général Hawkeye est-il sorti de sa prison ? Et comment le Chef est-il devenu son élève ? » questionna Havoc impatient.

Grumman regarda tristement Havoc. Il soupira et répondit :

\- Ma fille est morte en donnant naissance à ma petite-fille. Elle est morte en la tenant dans ses bras et elle me demanda de veiller sur elle. J'ai réfléchi à la meilleure solution pour ma petite-fille et cette solution était de la laisser grandir avec son père. J'utilisai son cadavre pour faire sortir Berthold de prison. Mon serviteur s'en occupa personnellement car je fus incapable de faire quoi ce soit. Un soldat rapporta son corps au palais royal en disant qu'un pêcheur l'avait trouvé dans ses filets. D'après son enquête, elle avait tenté de fuir pour la terre se trouvant de l'autre côté de l'océan. Mais, une tempête s'était levé et avait fait chavirer le navire. L'Empereur ne prêta aucune attention quand il vit son cadavre ses mots furent : « Dommage, je n'aurai pas encore cette victoire sur lui. Enterrez-la dans la fosse commune, je ne laisserai pas cette chienne avoir une tombe». Après quoi, il libéra Berthold de sa prison. Une fois libre, il vint chez moi et me demanda où était la dépouille de sa femme. Il partit la chercher avec sa fille et l'enterra dans un endroit secret. Il revint à la Capitale onze mois plus tard dans un état lamentable. Ma petite-fille avait changé et Berthold était incapable de s'occuper d'elle à cause des litres d'alcool qu'il buvait pour noyer son chagrin. Puis, Roy eut six ans. En tant que fils de l'Empereur, même bâtard, il eut le droit d'entrer à l'école royale. Il fut ramené au palais et l'Impératrice et la Dernière Reine, cherchèrent le professeur idéal pour faire de Roy un imbécile infini. C'est ainsi que Berthold fut choisi. »

\- Wouah ! Quelle histoire ! » commenta Havoc en prenant à manger.

\- Roy m'a dit un jour, que s'il n'avait pas eu cet homme pour Maître, il ne serait jamais resté aussi longtemps en vie. » de rappela Maes.

\- Et si Berthold n'avait pas eu Roy comme élève, lui non plus ne serait jamais resté en vie aussi longtemps. » révéla Grumman en mangeant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Maes intrigué par ses paroles.

\- Berthold était malade suite à son long séjour en prison. Il avait attrapé une tuberculose et se battait tous les jours pour éviter de montrer sa maladie à Roy. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas le contaminer, mais ma petite-fille n'eut pas cette chance. » répondit Grumman.

\- Quoi ? Elle était malade ? » demanda Maes en regardant Grumman de surprise.

\- Oui, elle ne l'a jamais dit. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suspecte les hommes des troupes de marchands d'esclave de l'avoir tuée et non les bandits comme cela a été dit. »

\- Donc, à vos yeux Riza Hawkeye est toujours morte. » conclut Maes a voix haute.

\- Bien sûr, il faudrait être fou pour croire qu'elle est encore en vie ! » répondit Grumman.

En entendant le nom de Riza, Havoc manqua de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Sans la recracher, il hurla en éclaboussant Maes :

\- Vous avez dit quel nom ? »

\- Rien ! Continue de manger ! » rétorqua Maes écœuré par les manières d'Havoc.

Ce dernier avala sa nourriture et continua :

\- Vous avez dit quel nom ? Quel est le nom de la fille du Général Hawkeye ? »

\- Cela ne te regarde pas alors mange ! » ordonna Maes en regardant sa bien-aimée qui rigolait du comportement d'Havoc.

\- Riza Hawkeye ! Il a dit qu'elle s'appelait Riza ! Dit, tu la manges ta viande ? » déclara Breda en entrant dans la conversation.

\- Non, tu peux la prendre ! Mais, il a vraiment dit Riza ? » redemanda Havoc.

\- Ouais ! » confirma Breda.

\- Voilà d'où ils se connaissent ! Ah ! Tout est bien et qui fini bien ! » commenta joyeusement Havoc.

\- Tout est bien et qui fini bien ? Tu te moques du monde ? La fille que Roy aime est morte ! Comment cette histoire pourrait bien finir ? » s'écria de colère Maes en attrapant un bâton pour frapper sur la tête d'Havoc.

\- Ben ! La fille que le Général doit épouser porte ce nom-là, en plus de « Général Kuju » et Yisa Hao !» révéla Havoc en se protégeant la tête avec ses mains.

\- Arrêtes tes âneries Havoc ! » répondit Maes en commençant à frapper la tête d'Havoc.

\- Je vous jure que c'est la vérité ! Il l'a vraiment appelée comme ça ! Demandez-lui quand il rentrera ! » continua Havoc en pleurant de douleur.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans une pièce du temple, le moine Sonnei écouta l'Ishval parler de ce qui se passait à Xerxès. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda :

\- Qui est la dernière personne sur qui le Général Kuju a demandé une enquête ? »

\- Le Général Mustang ! » répondit l'Ishval.

\- Le Général Mustang ? » pensa a voix haute Sonnei.

\- Vous le connaissez ? » demanda l'Ishval.

\- Oui, je le connais très bien. Je reviens ! » annonça Sonnei en partant.

Il marcha quelques mètres et trouva Roy occupé à discuter assis sur un rocher, avec Riza sur le temple.

\- C'est donc ici, que mon père a enterré ta mère et ma mère. » conclut Riza.

\- Oui, il m'a révélé l'endroit quelques jours avant son arrestation ! Ce jour là, je fus même surpris de découvrir qu'une personne avait osé faire une tombe à ma mère. J'ai apporté son cadavre ici pour qu'il repose au côté de son épouse. Dans notre monde, ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'être heureux, alors je souhaite de tout mon cœur que dans l'autre monde, ils le soient.» avoua Roy avec le sourire.

\- Roy, cela va te sembler étrange, mais je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi. Pardonne-moi pour tous les mots que je t'ai d… »

Riza s'arrêta de parler quand Roy s'empara de ses lèvres. Puis, il arrêta le baiser pour annoncer :

\- Riza, je suis peut être un homme égoïste… Car, je souhaiterai être heureux dans les deux mondes alors épouse-moi maintenant ! Je ne veux pas attendre encore trois jours de plus sans que tu sois ma femme. »

Entendant ses mots, Riza resta silencieuse à cette demande surprise.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Désolé, on vient d'enterrer ton père et moi je te demande en mariage, je suis vraiment un idiot… » parla Roy pour briser la gène qui s'était emparé de lui.

\- Général Mustang, Général Kuju, je dois vous parler cela est vraiment urgent ! » annonça le vieux Sonnei en coupant la parole à Roy.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Note:**

Sonnei* : Personnage d'Heros Tales, donc celui ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 17. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A Lundi prochain pour le 18ème.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Un choix et une femme

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

**Un choix et une femme.**

* * *

Sonnei conduisit Roy et Riza jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait assis le jeune Ishval. Il invita Roy et Riza à joindre à leur table. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard de méfiance. Puis, Sonnei et l'Ishval sortirent une pierre blanche et plate. Ils la passèrent chacun au dessus d'un bol d'eau chaude où de la vapeur s'évacuait. Avec la température de la vapeur d'eau, le symbole de Xerxès apparut sous les yeux surpris de Roy.

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? De l'encre qui devient visible à la vapeur d'eau ? » demanda Roy admiratif.

\- Xerxès a mit au point cette technique, il y a plus de trois siècles. Elle fut créée par la première femme ayant dirigé Xerxès. A l'époque, elle s'en servait pour communiquer avec son bien-aimé, le Tsar de Drachma. Mais au fil des années, le parchemin qui servait à la fabrication de l'encre disparut et il ne reste que quelques rares échantillons de cette époque. Voilà pourquoi de nos jours, les agents de Xerxès utilisent de la bave d'escargot et de limace pour transmettre leur message. Quand à ces pierres, elles sont les héritages des membres de l'armée royale.» expliqua Sonnei avec le sourire.

\- Magnifique. Donc, cela veut dire que vous êtes un soldat de la garde de Xerxès ? » en conclut Roy en regardant le vieux moine.

\- Jadis, je l'étais. Mais, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous conter mes aventures, chaque minute qui passe condamne un peu plus Xerxès. » révéla Sonnei dont le sourire venait de s'effacer brutalement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Riza.

\- Un ennemi est en marche pour le palais royal de Xerxès. » répondit Sonnei sérieusement.

\- Une armée entière plus précisément. » rectifia l'homme Ishval.

\- Une armée ? Quelle armée ? Drachma a signé le pacte de paix ainsi que Creta. Et ce n'est pas l'armée de Xing puisque le Général Mustang est ici avec nous, alors quelle armée est-ce ? » demanda Riza troublée.

\- Ouroboros ! » révéla Sonnei.

\- Ouroboros ? » répétèrent en chœur Roy et Riza tout en réfléchissant.

\- Il s'agit d'un symbole mystique représentant un Dragon rouge sang dévorant sa queue, créant un cercle avec son corps. Il est généralement représenté avec un hexagramme gravé dans ce cercle sans fin. Nous les moines disons que ce symbole représente le cycle de la vie. Mais, les mages de Creta et les chamanes de Xing voient se symbole comme l'éternité et l'infinité. »

Tout en expliquant le moine Sonnei dessina le Dragon en question sur une feuille de soie à l'aide d'un pinceau à calligraphie. Après quoi, il montra son chef-d'œuvre à ses invités.

\- Mais, c'est ce que cette femme avait de tatoué sur la poitrine !» s'exclama Roy.

\- C'est le symbole que l'ancien élève de sa Majesté. Ne me dites pas que cette armée est dirigée par lui ? » poursuivit Riza qui ignora la réflexion de Roy.

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, on pouvait voir sur visage la contrariété et l'inquiétude.

\- Effectivement, Général Kuju, c'est le symbole que Shimei* utilise. » confirma le moine Sonnei en fermant les yeux.

\- Shimei ? » répéta Roy.

\- Oui, Shimei était jadis le seul et unique disciple de sa Majesté le Roi de Xerxès. Il fut trouvé dans les déserts d'Area après une grande tempête, par sa Majesté qui rentrait d'une bataille avec Creta. A l'époque, il n'avait que quatre ans. Toutes les personnes qui l'accompagnaient étaient décédées. Le Roi et la Reine de l'époque se prirent d'affection pour lui. Ils le traitèrent comme leur propre enfant. Au vu de l'attention qui lui était portée, Shimei se mit en tête qu'il deviendrait le prochain Roi de Xerxès. » expliqua Riza.

\- C'était impossible car il n'était pas de sang royal ! » comprit Roy.

\- Non, à Xerxès un fils illégitime peut monter sur trône a condition qu'il soit digne de ce titre. » annonça Riza.

\- Shimei causa lui-même sa perte en ordonnant le massacre des tribus nomades du désert d'Area, pour avoir osé négocier de la viande avec Xing. A cette époque une grande sécheresse traversait le royaume et la nourriture était rationnée. Les gens du désert subissaient plus que tous les autres cette catastrophe. Alors en tant qu'humains, ils cherchèrent l'alimentation là où il y en avait.» continua Riza.

\- Onze tribus de plus de trois cents personnes ont été décapitées par la lame de son épée et de celle de ses hommes. En apprenant ce qu'il avait fait de la bouche des autres tribus, le Roi de Xerxès prit les mesures nécessaires contre Shimei. Il l'envoya en exil loin du palais et de la cour. N'acceptant pas d'être exclu, Shimei décida de se venger. Il attaqua le rester des tribus nomades dans l'espoir de les anéantir à tout jamais. Après quoi, il prendrait le palais royal de Xerxès et tuerait le Roi. Pour agir contre son plan, une jeune général récemment nommée fut envoyée avec son armée. Cette dernière lui proposa un combat au corps à corps. Si Shimei gagnait, le Général Kuju devait l'aider à trouver sa place d'héritier du trône. S'il perdait, Shimei devait disparaître à tous jamais.» termina Sonnei avec un sourire.

\- Et tu gagna ! » dit Roy en regardant avec fierté Riza.

\- Oui, elle gagna. Mais, Shimei monta secrètement à l'abri de tous les regards une armée dont les capitaines sont des êtres pires que lui. D'après nos informateurs, ils seraient au nombre de sept. Personne ne connaît leur visage ce qui entretient le mystère et renforce leur légende. Ceux qui attaquent Xerxès sont Pride le fils fou ayant tué tout son clan car il n'a pas eu le droit à un dessert. Envy le Prince d'un royaume disparu. Sloth un esclave d'une carrière de pierre. Ils sont accompagnés de trois milles soldats. Vous devez immédiatement partir aux côtés de sa Majesté car Xing, Drachma ou Creta risquent de nous attaquer à cause de cette situation fort avantageuse pour eux.» exposa Sonnei.

Riza regarda Roy inquiète. Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il abandonné Riza ou la suivre à Xerxès au risque de devenir un traître ? S'il prenait la seconde décision, ils devraient partir maintenant pour arriver a temps.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Au même moment, pour avoir dit la vérité au sujet de Riza, Havoc fut chargéde nettoyer tous les habits ayant servit au combat. Enervé de se faire punir car son capitaine ne l'avait pas cru, Havoc jeta violemment les vêtements sur le sol à proximité de la rivière. Il hurla en regardant en direction de la maison de son Général qui ne laissait apparaître que le toit.

\- Quand le Général reviendra, je lui demanderais de vous faire punir ! Breda tu sera chargé de ma lessive. Falman, toi tu devra me faire à manger et le Capitaine Hugues me… »

Havoc s'arrêta de parler quand il remarqua sur le sol un morceau de papier. Il se baissa et le regarda. C'est ainsi qu'il reconnu le papier qu'il avait récupéré de la bouche du docteur Chan. Il le déplia et vit que rien n'avait changé.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ? »demanda-t-il en levant le papier vers le soleil, en tendant ses bras en l'air.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme descendit discrètement sans un bruit et prit quelques vêtements masculins sur le sol. Elle était nue. Elle les enfila et repartit vite aussi discrète que possible. Mais, elle marcha sur une branche d'arbre qui craqua. A ce moment précis, la femme s'insulta intérieurement. Quelle idiote elle avait été de marcher sur cette branche. Havoc tourna la tête au bruit et regarda cet homme. A la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : « Oh ! J'ai la même tenue. Ce doit être quelqu'un de bien ».

\- Bonjour ! » cria gentiment Havoc en rangeant son papier.

Surprise, la jeune femme leva timidement la main pour lui répondre à la manière dont les hommes faisaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici ? Moi, c'est la lessive. Vous savez, j'ai pratiquement la même tenue que vous. Elle a aussi la même tache de sang que vous au niveau de la poitrine. Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda Havoc en s'approchant.

\- Heu… Des bandits m'ont attaquée. » répondit la jeune femme en prenant une voix grave comme un homme.

\- Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! On est vraiment fait pour s'ent… »

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois y aller, ma présence est demandée d'urgence au palais afin de remettre mon rapport… »continua la femme sur sa belle voix grave.

\- Je comprends, bonne chance à toi ! » déclara Havoc en la laissant partir, tout en lui faisant des gestes de la main, après tout ils étaient soldats de l'Empereur tout les deux.

Après son départ, Havoc soupira et retourna à lessive. Puis, il repensa à son papier. Il le ressorti et le regarda de nouveau.

\- Eh ! Le simple idiot, tu n'aurais pas vu une jeune femme plutôt belle ? » appela un soldat qui était assis sur son cheval.

Havoc rangea son papier et regarda le soldat. Celui-ci était accompagné de deux autres soldats. Il tenait dans ses mains une Chima rose. Havoc n'aimant pas être rabaissé de la sorte par un soldat moins gradé que lui répondit :

\- Une belle femme ? Pourquoi c'est ta femme le crétin ? En tout cas, si tu l'appelles comme un chien, je comprend pourquoi elle t'a fuit. »

\- Qu'est-ce que ce bâ… »

\- Stop ! Arrête là tes réflexions, si tu ne veux pas être sévèrement puni.» conseilla Havoc en défiant le soldat du regard.

\- Quoi ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Pour un noble, l'esclave ? » demanda énervé le soldat en descendant du cheval.

\- Non, je me prend pour le Lieutenant Havoc, second du Général Mustang, alors si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse récurer les sabots des chevaux jusqu'à la fin de ta carrière militaire, je te conseille de t'excuser… en nettoyant mon linge ! » rétorqua Havoc en donnant le linge sale au soldat.

\- Regardez-moi ce… »

Le soldat s'arrêta de parler quand Havoc sorti sa plaque d'identification. En reconnaissant son nom, les trois soldats se mirent à genoux et supplièrent Havoc :

\- Nettoyez le linge et cette histoire sera oubliée ! » déclara ce dernier avec le sourire.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

La jeune femme qui avait volé les vêtements d'Havoc marchait dans les rues commerçantes de la capitale. Intérieurement, elle se moquait d'Havoc. C'est alors qu'elle vit un soldat coller une annonce. Elle s'approcha accompagnée d'une dizaine de personnes.

\- Par cette annonce, je déclare officiellement le mariage du Général Mustang. Celui se déroulera dans trois lunes au palais impérial. La chanceuse est Lady Hao. Gloire à notre armée et à notre royaume. » lut à voix haute un paysan.

Alors que tout le monde applaudissait et criait de joie à cette nouvelle, la femme déguisée en garçon perdit son sourire. Ce ne fut pas la seule à ne pas sourire, car une belle femme un peu âgée, s'approcha de panneau d'affichage en bois. Malgré son âge, elle était plutôt bien habillée et très maquillée. De sa main droite blanche et pale, elle arracha la fiche et la roula en boule.

\- Lady Chris, vous savez que cela peut vous coûtez plusieurs coup de fouets pour avoir commis une infraction. » déclara Eun Gi en parlant avec la femme.

\- Moi, j'ai commis une infraction ? Et Roy qu'en est-il ? Depuis quand ce sale petit avorton n'ose pas me dire en face qu'il va se marier ? C'est vrai qu'il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai fais, il y a dix ans. Mais cela est injuste de m'en tenir pour responsable. Je ne suis pas celle qui l'a condamné. Je ne suis même pas celle qui a mit la potion dans la liqueur. Alors pourquoi, il m'en veut à moi et non à son père, ou à son maître ? Pourquoi ne me parle-t-il pas en face au lieu de m'envoyer cet imbécile d'Havoc ? » s'écria furieuse Lady Chris alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle lança la boule de papier sur le sol et le piétina de rage. Eun Gi compatissant à sa douleur, répondit d'une voix calme :

\- Il ne vous en veut pas. Il a simplement peur de vous perdre, vous aussi, après tout, vous êtes celle qui l'a élevé. »

\- Imbécile de Général, je suis toute à fait capable de me protéger. » pleura Lady Chris en partant rapidement.

Eun Gi la suivit en courant derrière elle. Elle marchait d'un pas déterminé vers un lieu inconnu. Ils avaient sur leurs talons, la jeune femme déguisée en homme.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

L'Empereur était en train de choisir les décorations pour le mariage de son Général. A sa droite se tenait Lady Sora qui l'encourageait dans ses choix. Il venait de finir par ce décider pour les fleurs quand l'Impératrice arriva.

\- Cela est inacceptable ! Un bâtard n'a pas le dr… »

\- Majesté ! » s'exclama le Premier Ministre en coupant la parole à l'Impératrice.

Cette dernière agacée, ne lui en tint pas rigueur et poursuivit:

\- Ah ! Premier Ministre vous tombez bien, aidez-moi à raisonner mon époux ! Son bât… »

\- Une armée inconnue se dirige vers le palais de Xerxès ! Ils seront attaqués dans deux jours. Xerxès repoussera leur attaque mais, ils auront subis des dommages et s'attendront pas à voir notre armée les attaquer. Majesté c'est notre chance, autorisez l'envoi de nos troupes. »

L'Empereur fera les yeux à ces mots. Oui, il avait envie de posséder le territoire de Xerxès afin d'accroître son pouvoir. Mais à l'heure actuelle, seul le mariage de son fils comptait. Son choix était donc douloureux. Comme si elle lisait dans les pensés de son époux, l'Impératrice prit la parole un peu énervée :

\- Vous n'allez pas anéantir un de vos rêves pour un simple bâtard sans intérêt ? »

A cette phrase, l'Empereur la fusilla du regard. Il allait riposter quand le Premier Ministre annonça :

\- Majesté ! Si le Général Mustang mène cette attaque, le Prince Kim Lee sera décrédité à tout jamais et le peuple ne voudra pas de lui sur le trône. Pire, il pourrait même demander à ce que le Général Mustang vous succède à la place de Kim Lee. »

\- Vous pourriez envoyer le Prince Kim Lee, après tout c'est une mission facile. » proposa Lady Sora en observant la réaction de l'Impératrice.

\- Et pourquoi pas votre fils ? Après tout, il connaît l'armée de notre maudit Général ! » rétorqua l'Impératrice.

\- Mon fils… » tenta Lady Sora.

\- Ça suffit. Vous avez toutes les deux raison. Kim Lee doit être celui qui prend possession du palais royal de Xerxès. Roy doit se marier dans deux jours et son mariage est maintenu. Donc, l'armée du Général partira sans ce dernier. Une fois marié, le Général viendra les aider si l'armée n'a pas anéanti Xerxès. »

\- Donc Kim Lee commandera l'armée ! » dit l'Impératrice heureuse.

\- L'armée de Roy connaît le problème entre Kim Lee et leur Chef. Ils refuseront d'écouter ses ordres. C'est donc pour cette raison que le Capitaine Hugues sera celui qui donnera transmettra les ordres de Kim Lee aux troupes du Général. Quand à notre fils, Lady Sora, il partira lui aussi au combat. Cela renforcera les liens entre lui et Kim Lee. Maintenant, transmettez mes ordres et mettez notre armée en marche ! » ordonna l'Empereur en regardant le Premier Ministre.

\- A vos ordres. » répondit le Premier Ministre en partant avec le sourire.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Lady Chris entra dans la maison du Général Mustang sans y être invitée. En entrant, elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver les hommes de ce dernier.

\- Où tu te caches, petit Roy ? » lança Lady Chris de colère en fouillant partout dans la maison.

Elle entra dans la chambre où dormait encore Fuery. Elle le regarda sans poser de question et continua sa recherche. Au bout d'une heure, elle ressortit et se tourna vers les subalternes de son neveu :

\- Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle encore plus énervée.

Maes, Breda et Falman se regardèrent dans l'espoir de trouver les mots qui pourrait atténuer la colère de cette femme.

\- Vous ne savez pas où il est ? Bande d'imbéciles, cherchez-le au lieu de rester ici ! » ordonna Lady Chris inquiète.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il nous a ordonné de rester ici. Alors, cela signifie qu'il va revenir.» répondit Maes.

\- Et puis, il n'est pas seul puisqu'il est avec sa femme. » termina Breda.

\- Qui est-ce ? Comment est-elle ? Travaille-t-elle pour l'Impératrice ou pour une autre personne qui veut sa mort ? » questionna Lady Chris toujours inquiète.

\- On l'ignore ! » avoua Maes dans un murmure en regardant ses pieds.

\- Vous l'ignorez ? Comment pouvez-vous l'ignorer, vous êtes sol… «

Lady Chris s'arrêta de vociférer quand elle vit arriver Grumman. Ce dernier la regarda et se mit à sourire :

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Lady Mustang ! »

\- Monsieur Grumman que faite-vous ici ? Et où est Roy ? » interrogea surprise Lady Chris.

\- C'est une très longue histoire ! Mais, je pense savoir où il est parti ! » répondit Grumman avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Où ? » firent en chœur les trois subalternes de Mustang.

Grumman ne répondit pas au trois soldats et invita Lady Chris à venir boire un thé avec lui. Ils allaient s'installer quand Havoc arriva en courant.

\- Putain de merde ! Il a fallu que j'oublie ma tenue !» déclara-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

Il fouilla partout et ressortir quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard intrigué de ses camarades.

\- Les amis, je suis un idiot ! »

\- Ça on le sait, déjà. » répondit Breda.

\- Non, je le suis vraiment… Cet imbécile m'a prit mes vêtements et il a osé parler avec moi et pas une seconde, je me suis dit « Eh ! C'est mes vêtements que tu porte ». »

Ce fut l'instant que choisi les fonctionnaires de l'armée pour entrer dans le jardin et annoncer :

\- Capitaine Maes Hugues, Lieutenant Havoc, Sous-Lieutenant Breda, Adjudant Fuery, vous êtes réquisitionnés pour une bataille à l'issue déterminante pour l'avenir du Royaume. Vous devez immédiatement prendre vos affaires et partir au palais afin de recevoir les ordres du Prince Kim Lee. »

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Note:**

Shimei : Nom d'un personnage d'Heros Tales donc il ne m'appartient pas. Mais ce personnage dans mon histoire, à le caractère de Shimei de Héros Tales, avec le corps de Kimblee.

* * *

Pardon pour le retard. J'espere qu'il vous a plu. A bientot et comme d'habitude merci a vous mais surtour Selena.


	20. Chapitre 19: Rencontre dans le désert

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

**Rencontre dans le désert.**

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Deux chevaux lancés à pleine vitesse sortirent d'une forêt qui servait de frontière naturelle entre deux royaumes. Les chevaux allaient commencer à traverser le désert d'Area quand l'un des deux cavaliers arrêta sa monture.

\- Ils ont besoin de se reposer, Riza ! » déclara Roy.

\- Tu vois cette stèle ? Derrière, c'est le campement d'été de la tribu Cliff. Ils ont de quoi manger, mais surtout des chevaux reposés. » répondit Riza en montrant une petite montagne de sable.

Ne connaissant pas ce lieu, Roy fit confiance à Riza et ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à arriver a l'endroit en question. C'est alors qu'une vision d'horreur leur apparut. Des centaines de cadavres d'enfants s'entassaient complètement calcinés. L'odeur de corps brûlé était insupportable. Riza eut plusieurs fois des hauts-le-cœur. Les yourtes avaient été elles-aussi brûlées.

\- Que s'est-il passé et où sont les adultes ? » demanda Riza inquiète et attristée par la mort d'autant d'innocents.

Roy était en train de chercher la réponse quand il remarqua quelque chose voler au loin. Il s'approcha et découvrit un drapeau derrière lequel s'entassait des rangées de corps empalées sur des poteaux de bois. Des hommes et des femmes dont la peau avait probablement été brûlé par le soleil.

\- Ouroboros ? » fit Roy en décrochant le drapeau pour le montrer à Riza.

\- Ouroboros. » confirma tristement Riza alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Comprenant son sentiment d'impuissance, Roy voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais, il était maintenant conscient que le combat allait être dur et long face à ce genre d'adversaire qui ne reculait devant rien.

\- Nous allons passer la nuit ici, le lieu doit être sûr. Nous repartirons demain à l'aube. » expliqua Roy.

\- Et pour leurs cadavres ? On ne va pas les laisser ainsi ? » demanda Riza énervée.

\- On doit se reposer, ces soldats sont capables du pire. Quand on les aura vaincu, on reviendra les enterrer. » répondit calmement Roy en s'approchant des braises d'un feu de camp.

Il y jeta quelques morceaux de bois avant d'y lancer le drapeau d'Ouroboros. En le regardant brûler, Roy et Riza se promirent secrètement de venger la mort de tous ces innocents. Ils se posèrent à un endroit et observèrent le feu brûler en silence. Ils n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre. Ce fut Roy qui brisa le silence en disant :

\- Maintenant que l'on est mariés, tu prends tes distances ? »

\- Non… Bien sur que non… Et puis, on n'est pas vraiment mariés… » se défendit Riza les joues toutes rouges.

\- Le registre n'est qu'un détail ! Mais aux yeux des Dieux, nous sommes bel et bien mariés maintenant. D'ailleurs, ceci aurait du être notre lune de miel, mais mon humeur est un peu sabotée à cause d'Ouroboros. » avoua Roy en serrant son poing de colère.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être maudite. A chaque fois que tout semble parfait, il y a toujours un événement qui vient tout gâcher m'empêchant ainsi de profiter de ma joie. » révéla tristement Riza en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

En entendant ces mots, Roy se leva et se rapprocha de son épouse. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et la ramena vers lui en la faisant basculer sur le côté. La tête de Riza touchait maintenant le torse de Roy. Ce dernier resserra son emprise sur elle et annonça :

\- Je déteste te voir pleurer. Mais, ce que je déteste encore plus, c'est de te voir pleurer seule. »

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans la cour du pavillon militaire du palais royal, toutes les unités de l'armée de Xing étaient réunies devant une grande estrade en pierre blanche. Les soldats portaient tous leur armure réglementaire aux couleurs de l'Empereur actuel. On pouvait différencier facilement les officiers des simples soldats aux vus de leurs position dans l'assemblé et aux casques qu'ils portaient. Maes était devant aux côtés des autres Capitaines et regardait l'estrade. C'est là que se tenaient l'Empereur, le ministre de la Guerre, le Grand Prêtre du temple suprême, Kim Lee et le fils de Lady Sora. Il y avait également le Premier Ministre qui regardait avec attention le Capitaine Archer. Ce détail ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de Maes qui se mit immédiatement à repenser aux paroles du vieil homme haineux.

\- Mes chers soldats, je vous ai promis qu'après avoir prit le royaume d'Arlan, je vous offrirais trente-trois jours de repos. Mais, il semblerait que les Dieux en aient décidés autrement. Aujourd'hui, ils offrent la possibilité d'anéantir à tout jamais le royaume de… »

\- Où est le Général ? »demanda Falman dans le creux de l'oreille de Breda qui avait emprunté la tenue de Fuery.

\- Bonne question, Havoc où est le Général ? » répéta Breda en murmurant dans l'oreille de son ami.

Havoc leva les épaules et s'approcha de l'oreille de Maes :

\- Où est le Général ? »

Maes leva les yeux au ciel à cette demande. Après tout c'était Breda, Fuery et lui qui l'avaient laissé partir. Pourquoi devrait-il en assumer encore les conséquences. Il répondait à Havoc quand Kim Lee hurla en regardant Maes.

\- Capitaine Hugues avez-vous un problème pour ne pas écouter l'Empereur parler ? »

\- Heu…Oui… En fait, mes hommes se demandaient où était passé le Général Mustang ? D'habitude, il est présent lors de la grande prière. » répondit Maes agacé de s'être fait rabaisser par un imbécile comme Kim Lee.

En entendant le nom de son frère Kim Lee sera le poing de rage. L'Empereur se mit à sourire face à la fidélité des hommes de Roy.

\- Le Général doit se marier, j'ai donc prit la décision de ne pas remettre son mariage à plus tard. Il se mariera dans trois jours et viendra vous rejoindre sur le champ de bataille une fois sa mission d'époux réalisée."

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait par mission d'époux, Havoc demanda à Breda :

\- Il veut dire quoi par « mission d'époux ? »

\- C'est ce que tu fais avec les courtisanes de Lady Chris. A la différence qu'il va devoir concevoir.» répondit Breda qui ne supportait plus les réflexions crétines de son ami.

\- Ah ! Cela va être facile puisqu'elle est son grand amour, d'ailleurs tu crois qu'ils ont attendu le mariage ? Connaissant le Général, il a dû lui prouver sa grande expérience avec les femmes. Si ça trouve, elle est déjà enceinte. » continua Havoc avec le sourire.

A cette phrase, Breda soupira de désespoir. Il fut suivit dans son comportement par Maes qui fermait les yeux.

\- Bonne guerre et rendez vos familles et le Royaume fièrs de vous ! » termina l'Empereur.

\- Hourra pour l'Empereur ! » hurla le Premier Ministre.

Les musiciens frappèrent sur leur tambour. Les soldats se mirent à crier :

\- Hourra pour l'Empereur ! Gloire et Victoire à l'Empire ! »

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Il devait être deux heures du matin quand un groupe de vingt soldat vêtus de noirs, dont le visage était maquillé de rouge et les cheveux recouvert par une tête de loup arrivèrent au campement d'été Cliff. Ils encerclèrent Roy et Riza qui étaient en train de dormir assis l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Soudain, l'un des vingt hommes des Loups Noirs fit un signe de la tête. Deux hommes levèrent leurs épées et décapitèrent la tête de Roy et de Riza. Toutes deux volèrent dans les airs pour atterrir au bout d'une paire de bottes noires. Le propriétaire regarda la tête en question avant de dire :

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune limite ! »

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

A Drachma, l'homme qui d'Ouroboros qui avait les épaulettes en tête de loup entra dans le bureau du Tsar. Il le salua et annonça avec le sourire :

\- Xerxès est attaqué par une armée inconnue et l'armée de Xing est en marche pour attaquer… Altesse, c'est notre chance ! Donnez l'autorisation d'anéantir à tout jamais ce royaume maudit. Ainsi, après notre victoire contre Xerxès et cette armée inconnue, nous tiendrons une embuscade à Xing et tuerons d'un seul et unique coup le Prince Kim Lee, le Général Mustang et le dernier Prince de Xing. »

\- Bradley, tu es le Général le plus impressionnant que le monde a pu connaître. Exécute ton plan et rends-moi encore plus fier que je ne le suis déjà."

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Riza continuait sa route dans le désert seule, quand elle vit au loin un petit feu de camp. Elle s'approcha et découvrit un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt séduisant accompagné de deux enfants très jeunes et d'une servante du palais de Xerxès :

\- Narsus ! » appela Riza en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

\- Général Kuju ! » s'écria l'homme heureux en saluant Riza comme le protocole l'exigeait.

Riza regarda les enfants et reconnus les deux Princes de Xerxès. Elle s'agenouilla et l'un des deux enfants courut dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort. Tant dit que l'autre souriait de joie.

\- Prince Edward ! Prince Alphonse ! » Annonça Riza en resserrant son emprise sur l'aîné des deux enfants.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Roy observait ses ennemis vêtus de noirs. Ce symbole du serpent mordant sa queue ce qu'il pouvait le haïr maintenant. Rien que le voir lui faisait monter une colère sourde. Après tout, une personne d'Ouroboros n'avait pas hésité à récupérer le cadavre de son Maître pour s'en servir comme d'une vulgaire marionnette. Et puis, c'était encore Ouroboros qui avait anéanti ce campement et massacré cette population nomade. Oh oui, ce qu'il pouvait les maudire ces guerriers ou plutôt ces bêtes, car il n'y avait rien, à ses yeux, qui ne justifiait de telles actions. Les vingt hommes toisèrent du regard Roy. Un sourire apparut sur le visage chacun d'entre eux, en le voyant seul. Ils levèrent leurs épées en chœur et s'apprêtèrent à attaquer Roy. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas et dégaina son épée favorite. Il se mit en garde et attendit que ses ennemis se jettent sur lui.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

\- Narsus, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, aussi rapidement ? » demanda Riza surprise de voir tout le chemin parcourut en si peu de temps.

\- On a utilisé mon talent d'artiste ! D'ailleurs, votre Majesté quand vous serez Reine, votre oncle a ordonné de faire de moi votre décorateur en chef. Fini les murs de pierres blanches ! Place à la couleur, aux joyaux et à la peinture. Quel est votre couleur favorite ? Savez-vous que l'on appr… »

\- Narsus. » interrompit Riza en ramenant le bel homme blond aux yeux bleus à la réalité.

\- Bon ! D'accord, je vais vous le dire. On a utilisé ça. »

Alors qu'il parlait Narsus montrait du doigt un étrange panier de paille tenue par une centaine de cerfs-volants. Riza surprise leva un sourcil, inquiète. Après tout, Narsus était connu pour sa grande intelligence mais aussi pour ses folies. Dans l'espoir de savoir s'il ne lui faisait pas une blague, Riza se tourna vers Trisha :

\- On l'a vraiment utilisé. » approuva la servante.

A ce moment-là, une idée traversa l'esprit de Riza. Voyant cette lueur dans ses yeux, Narsus comprit à quoi elle pensait.

\- Oui, mon Général, enfin votre Majesté, on peut l'utiliser pour retourner au palais. »

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Roy venait de tuer cinq de ses adversaires. Il se préparait à tuer un sixième quand l'un de ses ennemis allongés sur le sol, se releva. Son épée allait le toucher quand une flèche lui travers le crâne. L'homme tomba sur le sol en même temps que quatre autres de ses camarades. C'est à cet instant que Riza et Narsus arrivèrent, leurs épées dégainées. Ils se placèrent l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de Roy. Narsus et Roy se regardèrent étrangement du coin de l'œil. Narsus était méfiant au sujet de Roy car il était de Xing.

\- Général, si j'avais su que votre ami était de Xing, je ne serai pas venu. Ces hommes n'ont aucune parole. » déclara Narsus dans l'espoir d'observer la réaction de Roy.

\- Narsus, arrête donc ta comédie Roy n'est pas n'importe quel homme de Xing. » répondit Riza en défendant son bien-aimé.

\- Bien sûr, c'est le pire. C'est le Général du royaume ennemi. » rétorqua Narsus.

\- Et alors, c'est un allié de choix. » répliqua Riza.

\- Allié de choix ? Moi, je suis un allié de choix, je suis intelligent, beau et surtout… JE SUIS UN ARTISTE ! »

Alors qu'il répondait, les derniers soldats d'Ouroboros encore en vie se jetèrent sur eux.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Pardon! Pardon à tous les fans de Narsus. Personnellement, je suis fan de lui, j'espère ne pas avoir détériorer se personnage. Merci à tous d'avoir lu, a bientôt.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Le plan de Narsus

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

**Le plan de Narsus.**

* * *

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à apparaître quand Roy, Riza et Narsus revinrent au camp, où Trisha gardait les jeunes Princes. Roy tenait ses chevaux par les rênes. En arrivant, il salua Trisha et regarda les deux Princes de Xerxès. Ces derniers dormaient profondément. Puis, il remarqua l'étrange machine qui se trouvait derrière eux. Un panier de paille où étaient attachés des cerfs-volants. Cette machine ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance et le terme « confiance », était vraiment fort pour le sentiment que Roy avait maintenant.

\- On ne va pas prendre ça pour aller à la capitale de Xerxès ? » demanda Roy inquiet et paniqué à l'idée de mourir dans un tel engin.

\- Le « ça », s'appelle un panier volant. C'est une invention qui va révolutionner le monde. » répondit Narsus en tendant son bras droit vers l'avenir, mais surtout énervé par les critiques de Roy au sujet de sa création.

\- Révolutionner le monde ? Pauvre idiot, un cerf-volant vole avec le vent. Hors là, il n'y a pas de vent. Alors comment vas-tu faire pour faire voler ta révolution ? » demanda Roy qui ne supportait vraiment pas cet homme.

A cette remarque Narsus regarda Riza pour trouver l'inspiration à cette réponse. Cette dernière explosa de rire en voyant que Roy venait de gagner cette bataille.

\- Quel est le nouveau plan ? Dois-je toujours partir pour Xing avec les Princes ? » questionna Trisha.

\- Comme convenu vous prenez les chevaux. Ils doivent quitter Xerxès pour aller au temple où Sonnei vous attends. » répondit Riza.

\- Mais comment on va faire pour atteindre rapidement la capitale de Xerxès sans chevaux ? » demanda Roy.

\- Ma création ! » intervint Narsus avec fierté.

\- Il n'y a pas de vent. » rétorqua Roy énervé par ce vantard.

Alors qu'il répondait un aigle sauvage vola dans une direction. Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des quatre adultes :

\- Un aigle sauvage. » déclara Trisha avec sourire.

\- Aki mon frère, je t'adore. » continua Narsus en se frottant les mains de plaisir.

Après s'être frotté les mains, Narsus sortit un bonnet appartenant à une tribu nomade et une sorte de bandeau sur lequel se trouvait des verres colorés. Il attacha le bandeau lunettes de soleil autour de sa tête et hurla :

\- En route pour la victoire ! »

Juste après ses mots, Narsus marcha jusqu'au panier volant. Il grimpa dedans et cracha dans ses mains avant d'attraper les cordes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Roy paniqué par un tel personnage.

\- Il va à la capitale de Xerxès ! » répondit Riza avec le sourire.

\- Comment ? Il n'y a pas de vent ! » commenta Roy.

\- Une tempête de sable arrive de l'est vers l'ouest. L'armée d'Ouroboros n'étant pas habituée va devoir s'arrêter… » expliqua Riza.

\- Pendant ce temps, nous passerons par-dessus eux invisibles jusqu'à la capitale ! Alors vous venez ? » continua Narsus.

Riza prit la main de Roy et le tira jusqu'à la nacelle en paille. Ils montèrent dedans pendant que Trisha partait avec les jeunes princes.

\- Attachez vos ceintures, nous allons décoller dans… trois heures ! » termina Narsus avec le sourire.

Narsus était tout excité à l'idée de reprendre son invention. Pendant qu'il scrutait l'horizon à l'affût des premières rafales de vent, Riza ouvrit une boîte qui se trouvait dans la nacelle. Une centaine de papillons noirs se mirent à voler.

\- Je me demande qui est vraiment le plus idiot de nous. Lui avec sa confiance infaillible en sa création, ou moi pour m'avoir convaincu de monter ? » fit Roy à voix haute en se tenant solidement à la nacelle.

A cette question, Riza regarda Roy. Ce dernier avait le visage blanc et inquiet. Il était assis les genoux ramenés sur son torse en train de trembler. Ses mains serraient fermement les cordes de la nacelle. En le voyant ainsi paniqué à cause d'une invention de Narsus, Riza se mit à ricaner.

\- Qui aurait pu croire qu'une de mes inventions ferait faillir le Grand Général Mustang ?» se venta Narsus avec le sourire.

\- Qui aurait pu croire que Xerxès avait un soldat aussi fou ! » rétorqua Roy énervé.

\- Je ne suis pas fou. Je suis juste un artiste, crétin.» Commenta Narsus en serrant le point de rage pour menacer Roy.

Ne se démontant pas Roy se releva et défia du regard Narsus. Riza perdue regarda tour à tour Roy et Narsus en se demandant ce qu'était leur problème. Finalement Narsus déclara :

\- Général, j'ai un plan. Mon invention n'ira jamais jusqu'aux portes du palais. »

\- Bien, il le reconnaît. » commenta Roy.

\- Mais, j'ai une idée grâce à ça. » termina Narsus en montrant Roy du menton.

Roy allait répondre à cette nouvelle provocation quand Riza intervint :

\- Je t'écoute.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

L'armée de Xing était en route pour la capitale de Xerxès, quand dans la maison de Roy, Fuery reprit connaissance. La première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant fut qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre de soldat. Il était en train de se demander ce qui se passait quand il entendit deux voix. L'une était celle d'une femme et l'autre celle d'un homme. Intrigué, il se leva et marcha péniblement vers ces voix. En arrivant à l'endroit en question, il vit la fiancée de Maes Hugues et Grumman. Grumman tenait dans ses bras, une jarre en porcelaine. Se demandant ce qui ce passait, Fuery se mit sur le côté et espionna la conversation.

\- Donc, vous irez vraiment à Xerxès quand tout cela sera fini ? » demanda Gracia troublée.

\- Oui, je lui dois bien cela. Aki était comme mon fils à mes yeux. Je me dois de rapporter ses cendres à l'endroit où il aurait aimé vivre. » répondit Grumman avec le sourire.

\- J'aurais bien aimé avoir un Maitre aussi gentil que vous. Le père de Maes n'aurait jamais accepté mon mariage avec lui, si j'avais été une esclave de Xerxès. »

\- Oh ! Le Gouverneur Hugues a été à une époque, une personne… »

Alors que Grumman parlait du père de Maes, Fuery entendit un drôle de bruit de sa cachette. Paniqué et inquiet, il chercha le propriétaire du bruit. C'est alors, qu'une femme déguisée en homme, plutôt portant la tenue d'Havoc sortit d'une malle. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un poignard dont la lame n'était pas dégainée.

\- Général Mustang, je vous propose un combat. Si je gagne vous devez me rendre immédiatement Yisa Hao. Si je perds, chose qui n'arrivera pas, je disparaîtrai à tout jamais. Alors acceptez-vous ? »

Tout en parlant, la femme sortit de sa malle et s'approcha de Fuery. Elle enfonça ses yeux dans ceux de ce dernier. Soudain, elle retira son regard froid pour le lever vers le plafond. Pourquoi s'était-elle trompée ? Pourquoi cet homme était plus petit qu'elle ? Pourquoi était-il chez le Général ? Et où était le Général ? Elle rangea le poignard et déclara :

\- Où est le Général Mustang ? »

Fuery allait répondre quand Grumman et Gracia arrivèrent. Ils regardèrent la jeune femme. Cette dernière en voyant Grumman, prit la posture droite d'une femme de haut rang. Rangea ses mains et fit avec respect :

\- Vieux Grumman, comment allez-vous ? »

Reconnaissant ce comportement et cette façon de parler, Grumman explosa de rire et répondit :

\- Mademoiselle Rébecca qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?»

\- L'amitié, la vie et l'injustice.»

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans son repère, Shimei était en train d'attendre des nouvelles de ses hommes quand une femme dont le visage était caché sous un grand chapeau de paille, entra. Elle salua le frère jumeau du Prince Kim Lee et déclara :

\- Maitre, vous m'avez demandée. »

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il avec l'Empereur de Xing ? »

\- Très bien. Cela est même surprenant qu'il ne se soit toujours pas rendu compte que son bain contenait une petite dose de poison. Certes, cela ne suffit pas à le tuer, mais à force d'y être exposé, ses effets commencent à se faire sentir. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Bien évidement, je ferai en sorte de vous le garder en vie. » répondit la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Je vois que tu me connais très bien. » commenta avec le sourire Shimei.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que l'armée de Xing était partie pour Xerxès… »

\- Et ? »

\- Et, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de reprendre votre place ? Je pense que cela est le moment propice. Les deux Princes sont absents du palais, le Général est avec son épouse, et l'Impératrice semble préoccupée par ses propres démons. La seule personne qui pourrait vous poser problème serait l'Empereur. » proposa la jeune femme.

\- Ta proposition est intéressante, mais nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux. Lust est morte et Gluttony ne s'en remet pas. Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, car tous les autres sont à Xerxès ou en route pour y aller. »

\- C'est largement suffisant et puis, vous pourriez dire à Gluttony que le Général viendra défendre son Empereur. Ainsi, la volonté de vengeance sera plus forte que la tristesse. Et nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups. Et puis, je pourrais empoisonner les gardes du palais en utilisant leur nourriture. »

\- Voilà pourquoi je t'adore, Juliette. Tu sais toujours me trouver des plans alléchants. » termina Shimei en passant de plaisir sa langue sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

L'aurore était apparue quant à Xerxes, l'armée d'Ouroboros se présenta devant les murs de protection. En voyant ces soldats aux armures sombres et couvertes de sang, l'armée de Xerxès commença à trembler de peur. Du haut de son perchoir, le Roi de Xerxès regardait avec attention les trois Généraux de cette armée. Ces derniers avaient les yeux remplis d'une flamme et d'une rage qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Il savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient rien.

\- Majesté, c'est pire que je ne le pensais. Vous devez fuir ! » fit Valphreze en se tournant vers son Roi.

\- Partez, nous vous protégerons. » continua Baqhman en regardant ses hommes.

\- Sniff ! Sniff ! C'est trop émouvant ! Pourquoi, le Général Mustang n'est-il pas ainsi avec notre Empereur ? » pleura d'émotion l'émissaire Hao qui était vêtu d'une tenue de combat de Xerxès.

\- Mon frère est mort pour avoir fuit un combat, moi, je n'abandonnerai rien. J'irai jusqu'à la mort, ainsi Berthold je te prouverai que j'avais raison et toi tort. » déclara le Roi de Xerxès en dégainant son épée.

Après ce geste de leur Majesté, tous les soldats firent de même. Les tambours se mirent à jouer leur mélodie et les soldats de Xerxès brandirent leurs épées vers le ciel. Devant cette action, Pride, le plus jeune des trois généraux d'Ouroboros se mit à rire.

\- Celui qui m'apporte les têtes des trois Généraux de Xerxès aura le droit et le privilège de monter en grade. Il prendra la place de Lust. » proposa Envy avec le sourire.

\- OUAIS ! » hurlèrent d'envie les soldats d'Ouroboros.

Un peu plus loin, dans un rang, un soldat d'Ouroboros se pencha sur un autre.

\- Si je ramène une de leur tête, je peux aussi monter en grade ? » demanda la voix de Narsus.

\- Je pense, il faudra que j'en discute avec mon oncle. » répondit la voix de Riza.

\- Et si je ramène sa tête ? » redemanda Narsus en montrant un troisième soldat d'Ouroboros.

\- Je te tue, compris ? » rétorqua sérieusement Riza en fusillant du regard Narsus.

\- A vos ordres.» répondit Narsus en tremblant comme une feuille à cette menace.

\- A L'ATTAQUE ET NE FAITES AUCUN PRISONNIER ! » hurlèrent les trois Chefs d'Ouroboros.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Désoler pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu. A bientot.


	22. Chapitre 21 : l'Affrontement de Xerxes e

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

**L'affrontement de Xerxes et d'Ouroboros**

* * *

Ce fut comme une vague humaine que les soldats d'Ouroboros se jetèrent à l'assaut du palais de Xerxes. Malgré leurs flèches, l'armée de Xerxes ne put rien faire pour protéger les premiers remparts de la ville. Une fois à l'intérieur de la capitale, Narsus vit des soldats entrées dans une maison et emmenez les propriétaires. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme et de deux fillettes. Reconnaissant la femme, Narsus couru vers elles. L'un d'entre eux, allait tuer la femme quand Narsus lui sectionna les deux avant bras. Ce fut en hurlant de douleur que l'homme tomba à genoux :

\- Traître ! » Hurla un soldat d'Ouroboros.

Narsus se pencha vers la jeune femme et les filles et annonça :

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti à l'endroit de protection ?

Alors qu'il parlait, Narsus tuait les soldats d'Ouroboros qui se jetait sur lui. D'un simple coup d'épée. A un moment, il en vit une proche de son visage, il pivota sur le côté et transperça le flan gauche de son ennemi, en projetant sa lame en l'arrière.

\- Seigneur Narsus, mon père est malade !» Répondit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

A cette réponse, Narsus soupira de mécontentement. Il arrêta encore une épée et rétorqua :

\- Allez-y ! Je m'en occupe !»

En même temps qu'il parlait, il pressait la jeune femme, car une vingtaine de soldat arrivaient encore. La femme prit son courage à deux mains et emmena les deux filles. Narsus fit diversion en blessant les vingt soldats et entra dans la maison. Il la fouilla rapidement à la recherche d'un vieillard, évitant si et là les quelques attaques de ses ennemis. D'un coup, il trouva le cadavre de se dernier, assis contre une table et une chaise. Il s'approcha pour lui fermer les yeux et vit une lettre destinée à la fille aînée de cet homme. Il la rangea dans sa tenue et ressorti. C'est alors qu'il vit Roy en train de regarder droit dans les yeux, le jeune Pride. Tout deux se préparait à s'affronter dans un duel. L'un avait deux épées tant dis que Roy usait de sa lame favorite.

\- Toi le traître ! Tu vas mourir !» Déclara la voix d'Envy.

Narsus leva la tête et trouva Envy debout sur un toit. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Envy se jeta sur lui, en sautant du toit.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

En pénétrant dans la Capitale de Xerxes, Roy avait été séparé de Riza et Narsus par les soldats ennemis. Il les recherchait quand il vit un groupe de cinquante soldats d'Ouroboros s'en prendre à un archer de Xerxes. L'archer tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre, mais ses chances de survies étaient maigres, car son bouclier se fissurait à cause des assauts répétés. Décidant qu'il devait l'aider, Roy laissa tombé sa couverture et parti combattre les cinquante soldats. Il couru et arriva rapidement à l'endroit à l'instant où le bouclier céda. Les épées d'Ouroboros allaient atteindre leur cible, quand Roy les repoussa. Il tourna sur lui-même accroupi, l'épée tendue et sectionna le tendon, les ligaments externes voir les muscles de certains d'entre eux. Pour ceux qui avaient échappé à cette attaque, Roy leur blessa simplement le bras qui tenait leurs épées. Les cinquante hommes hurlèrent de douleurs assis et allongé sur le sol. Paniqué d'avoir été sauvé par un homme de Xing, l'archer brandit son épée pour menacer Roy.

\- Idiot, je te sauve la vie et tu me remercies en me menaçant. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes de Xerxes. Vas-y pars rejoindre les tiens. » Déclara Roy dégoûté.

Encore plus surpris, le soldat rangea son épée et couru vers les seconds remparts. Il allait les atteindre quand une épée lui transperça le ventre et une autre le décapita. Roy qui affrontait les soldats avec une grande dextérité vit arrivé à ses pieds la tête.

\- Décidément, vous les soldats d'Ouroboros, vous ne savez faire que ça. » Commenta Roy en se retournant.

C'est alors qu'il vit qui était avait décapité le soldat. Il s'agissait d'un enfant au regard si haineux et heureux. Oui, il semblait prendre du plaisir a voir se sol de terre poussiéreuse couverte de sang.

\- Général Mustang, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez. Qui aurait pu croire que le plus grand combattant de Xing viendrait aider son plus grand ennemi ? » Déclara Pride en souriant.

\- Gamin, range tes épées et retournes jouer à des jeux de ton âge.» Répondit Roy qui ne voulait en aucun cas affronter un enfant.

\- Jouer à des jeux de mon âge ? Général, auriez-vous peur de moi ? Cela tombe vraiment bien. Je me disais que vous allez être un adversaire difficile mais si vous me voyez comme un enfant et non un ennemi, l'avantage est de mon côté. » Jubila de plaisir Pride en levant ses deux épées.

Roy soupira et se résigna. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, cet enfant était déterminé. Pride se mit en position d'attaque et sauta trois fois sur lui-même avant de courir sur Roy.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Riza cherchait à rejoindre le Roi de Xerxes le plus rapidement que possible. Elle venait d'arriver à la porte principale du second rempart. C'est là, qu'elle vit les trois filles que Narsus avait aidé entrain de se faire poursuivre par une trentaine de soldats. Comme à son habitude, elle sortie son arme et enfonça sa clef. Les soldats de Xerxes tentaient tant bien que mal d'essayer de les aider. Mais, leur ennemi était vraiment fort. Après quoi, son arme se transforma en arc. Elle allait tirer quand un soldat de Xerxes se mit devant elle et sa cible. Ce dernier était de dos et annonça :

\- Général Kuju, nous sommes très heureux de vous voir parmi nous !»

Le reconnaissant, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Riza quand elle répondit :

\- Général Valphreze !»

\- Nous avons un souci, aucun membre de votre armée n'a répondu à l'appel. »Avoua Valphreze alors que ses soldats venaient de tuer les membres d'Ouroboros.

\- Aucun ? » Répéta surprise Riza en regardant inquiète Valphreze.

Ce dernier confirma ses dires d'un signe de la tête. Riza resta quelques minutes à réfléchir avant de demander :

\- Comment les avez-vous contacté ?»

\- Comme d'habitude avec les aigles.»

\- Une tempête c'est lever dans le désert, les aigles n'ont peut être pas pu parvenir à réalisé leur mission ou alors, ils sont morts.» Pensa Riza a voix haute.

\- Sa Majesté à un plan pour gagner cette bataille mais, on ne peut rien faire sans votre armée. Avez-vous un autre moyen de les contacter ? Sans eux, nous sommes fini.»

\- Oui, il existe un autre moyen de les contactés. Mais, pour cela, je vais devoir quitter la Capitale et cette bataille.» Avoua Riza.

\- Alors faite-le, partez immédiatement ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous protégerons sa Majesté.» Ordonna Valphreze en voyant une seconde vague d'ennemi arrivée.

\- Valphreze.» Appela Riza d'un coup d'une voix grave et triste.

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Riza regarda le sol. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?» Demanda Valphreze.

\- Le véritable Héritier de Xing est en train de se battre avec nous. Si, les choses tournaient mal, il doit absolument vivre.»

\- Hein ? Le véritable Héritier de Xing ? Vous voulez dire… le Général Mustang ?» Questionna surpris Valphreze.

\- Oui, lui. Si, il refuse de fuir. Dite-lui que dans les jardins de l'ancienne maison du Général Hawkeye, il y a au pied de l'arbre, une boite enterrer. Il doit absolument déterrer cette boite, tel était le souhait de mon père.»

Riza continuait de regarder ses pieds en disant ses mots. Elle se sentait gênée et inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne, cette nouvelle de cette façon et encore moins qu'il pense qu'elle lui avait menti.

\- Ce sera fait, en cas de nécessité extrême.» Promis Valphreze avec le sourire.

A cette réponse, Riza fit son chemin jusqu'au écurie royale. Au passage, elle blessa une trentaine de soldats d'Ouroboros. Après quoi, elle prit un cheval noir et le chevaucha. Puis, elle partie loin de la capitale sous le regard méfiant de Solth qui déclara après avoir écraser le crâne d'un soldat de Xerxes contre un mur.

\- Ils sont fatiguant ses soldats de Xerxes.»

L'entendant dire ses mots, un groupe de soldats d'Ouroboros se mit à la poursuite de Riza.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans le désert d'Ishval, le plus grand désert de Xerxes, un groupe de trente nomades aux yeux rouges et à la peau mate affrontaient une armée de mille soldat envoyer par Aerugo. Ce fut avec une grande facilité que cette armée nomade gagna le combat contre les soldats d'Aerugo. Ses derniers avaient prit la fuite après que leurs capitaines furent tués.

\- Seigneur Scar, votre plan a marché. Comment saviez-vous que cette armée n'était pas prête ?» Demanda un Ishival en se tournant vers un autre Ishval.

Ce dernier portait une Kesa beige, lui recouvrant son épaule droite et qui laissait apparaître son torse musclé et ses cicatrices. Sur son visage, au niveau du front, on pouvait voir une profonde cicatrice en forme d'étoile à quatre branches.

\- Mon jeune Rio, connais-tu ce dicton « coupe la tête à un serpent et la queue s'arrête de bouger. » ?»

\- Non, je ne le connaissais pas. Mais comment avez-vous su pour leur armée ? Personne de la capitale n'a répondu à notre signale d'attaque, alors comment ? Seriez-vous voyant ?» Demanda Rio impressionné.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Je ne suis pas voyant. Avant notre combat, j'ai interrogé les Dieux et après cela, j'ai vu un serpent qui m'a toute suite faite pensée à ce dicton de soldats. J'ai donc pris cela pour un signe et je l'ai essayé. Par chance, cela a marcher mais je doute que sa puisse se reprodui…»

Scar s'arrêta de parler en voyant arrivé un papillon noir. Ce dernier se posa sur un rocher. C'est à ce moment là, qu'un aigle arriva, sera le papillon dans ses griffes. Il se tourna en émettant son cri vers Scar et Rio. Sachant très bien que signifiait un papillon noir, Scar murmura.

\- Soit en paix, mon frère.»

\- C'est un aigle de sa Majesté, Seigneur Scar. » Fit Rio en voyant une bague en or, gravée d'une salamandre, sur la patte droite de l'oiseau.

Scar s'approcha du rapace et prit le morceau de papier attaché à la patte. Il ouvrit et le lut. Voyant les traits de son visage se serrer l'un des moines qui l'accompagnait demanda :

\- Un problème ?»

\- Oui, la capitale est attaquée. Notre aide est demandé immédiatement. »Expliqua Scar.

\- Voilà pourquoi Aerugo nous a attaqués malgré leur faible moyen. » Conclut un autre moine Ishval.

\- Que devons-nous faire ? Partir ? Mais dans ce cas, l'armée d'Aerugo ne risque pas de revenir ? » Demanda Rio alors que Scar réfléchissait les yeux fermer.

Après dix minutes de silence, Scar ouvrit les yeux et répondit en montrant cinq de moines.

\- Toi. Toi. Toi. Toi et Toi. Vous venez avec moi pour la Capitale. Les autres vous restez ici en cas de besoin.»

\- A vos ordres !» Firent les moines en chœurs.

A cette fidélité, Scar sourit. Les moines se préparaient à partir quand Scar posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rio.

\- Rio, j'ai une mission importante à te confier.»

\- Je vous écoute.»

\- Je veux que tu ailles dans tous les temples et tribus qu'Ishval possède et que tu nous envois le plus de combattant que possible. Si, tu réussi, à mon retour, tu sera nommé moine.» Ordonna Scar avec le sourire.

\- A vos ordres. » Fit heureux Rio en partant.

\- Vous êtes horrible, si vous ne revenez pas, qui fera de lui un moine ?» Demanda un autre Ishval avec le sourire.

\- Et vous, si vous ne revenez pas, qui sera là pour assisté à sa nomination ? C'est pour cette raison que l'on doit revenir. » Répondit Scar en donnant une raison à ses hommes de ne pas mourir.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Au même moment, un certain chien blanc et noir rejoignit le campement des soldats de Xing afin de voler un peu de nourriture. Après tout, cela faisait trois jours qu'il marchait dans se désert sans manger. D'un coup, il vit assis près d'un feu, Havoc. Ce dernier était en train de se battre contre Breda pour un bout de viande sécher. Quelle avait l'air alléchante cette viande. Se fut avec beaucoup d'espoir et d'attente que le chien s'approcha d'eux.

\- Wouaf !»

En entendant cet aboiement, Havoc et Breda regardèrent le chien. La viande vola des airs et se posa à distance égale des deux soldats et du chien. Ils se défièrent du regard. Tous trois savaient exactement ce que voulaient les autres : la viande séchée. Chacun pensaient : « Tu ne l'aura jamais ». De l'électricité était dans l'air quand une souris arriva et mangea la viande d'un trait.

\- Wouaf !» Râla le chien en maudissant la souris.

\- Voilà, je t'avais dit de me la donner ! » Commenta Havoc énervé.

\- Non. Elle était a moi, tu n'avais pas le droit sale petite bête ! Vient ici que je te face cuir !» Hurla Breda en courant après la bestiole.

C'est alors qu'une sonnette se fit entendre. Un serpent sorti d'un trou et dévora la souris.

\- Non ! Pourquoi le destin est contre moi ? »Hurla Breda en tomba a genou, tout en s'arrachant les cheveux.

\- Eh ! Et si je te mangeais ? » Demanda Havoc en regardant le chien.

\- Wouaf! » Paniqua le chien en partant en courant.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Désoler pour le retard et merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	23. Chapitre 22: Le combat de Roy

**Chapitre 22**

**Roy contre Pride (acte 1)**

Narsus allait sortir de la maison quand il vit Roy en train d'aider un archer de Xerxès. Soudain, il vit au loin, un jeune enfant de dix ans. Il portait la tenue des soldats d'Ouroboros et avait dans chacune de ses mains une épée. Le soldat de que Roy avait aidé se précipitait vers les seconds remparts. Mais, l'enfant ne l'entendit pas de cette façon, avec une rapidité impressionnante il arriva au soldat et le traversa de son épée droite. Avec celle qu'il tenait dans la main gauche, il le décapita. En voyant cette tête voler dans les airs et ce sang gicler sur son visage, l'enfant jubila de plaisir. Oh, oui, cette mort atroce lui plaisait.

\- Décidément, vous les soldats d'Ouroboros, vous ne savez faire que ça. » commenta Roy dégoûté.

Le cadavre de l'arche, tomba sur le sol et Pride put voir qui venait de parler. C'est alors qu'il le reconnut, lui le Général de Xing. _Que fait-il ici à Xerxes? Pourquoi aidait-il son plus grand ennemi au lieu de le combattre ? _Voilà ce que Pride se demandait.

\- Général Mustang, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » déclara Pride en souriant encore plus de plaisir.

En entendant son nom, Roy regarda ce gamin. C'était un des trois Généraux d'Ouroboros à avoir parler. Son sourire sadique et révélateur de son plaisir à être ainsi couvert de sang, choqua encore plus Roy. _Comment un simple enfant peut-il prendre autant de plaisir à participer à un combat ? _Telle était la question qui l'envahissait. Il s'imagina plusieurs réponses à cette question.

\- Qui aurait pu croire qu'un aussi Grand Général de Xing, viendrait en aide à son ennemi ? » reprit Pride en faisant sortir Roy de ses pensées.

Ce dernier était inquiet de devoir blesser un enfant. C'est dans l'espoir d'éviter ce combat qu'il annonça :

\- Gamin, range tes épées et va donc jouer à des jeux de ton âge. »

\- Jouer à des jeux de mon âge ? » répéta Pride en effaçant son sourire de son visage.

Roy vit ce changement de comportement. La colère laissa place à l'inquiétude. Que lui préparait-il ? Pourquoi ce changement soudain d'attitude ? Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

\- Général Mustang auriez-vous peur de moi ? » Demanda Pride dont les yeux noirs étaient emplis d'une lueur ténébreuse.

A ce regard, une peur envahissait Roy. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment. Jamais un ennemi ne l'avait fait ainsi paniquer. Etait-ce le fait qu'il soit un enfant et que tout cela bafouait tous ses principes de soldat ? Ou était-ce cette haine ténébreuse et puissante qui émanait de ce petit corps ?

\- Moi qui pensais que vous étiez un adversaire difficile. Mais, il semblerait que l'avantage soit de mon côté, puisque vous me voyez comme un enfant et non comme un ennemi. » termina Pride avec amusement.

A la fin de ses mots, il fit trois petits sauts et se mit à courir sur Roy. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Roy était incapable de bouger. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. C'est alors qu'un souvenir lui revint.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans les jardins de la maison Hawkeye, sous une pluie battante, Roy huit ans, était en train de combattre son Maitre quand celui-ci le frappa avec son épée au niveau du coude droit. Cette dernière était pourtant solidement enfermée dans son fourreau. La douleur fut tellement forte que Roy lâcha son épée et se mit à hurler. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol boueux.

\- Révèle-toi ! On reprend. » ordonna Berthold.

Conformément à l'ordre de son Maitre, Roy se releva. Il attrapa son épée de la main gauche. Ce changement de tactique énerva Berthold qui déclara:

\- Imbécile, prend ton épée de la main droite. »

\- Mais, Maitre cela est vraiment douloureux. » répondit Roy en contredisant l'ordre de son Maitre.

\- IMBÉCILE ! TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE HEUREUX DE POUVOIR SENTIR CETTE DOULEUR, CAR SI MON ÉPÉE N'AVAIT PAS ÉTÉ DANS SON FOURREAU, TU N'AURAIS PLUS DE BRAS ! ALORS NE FAIT PAS L'ENFANT ET DEVIENT UN VRAI SOLDAT EN ASSUMANT CETTE DOULEUR !» cria l'homme rendu furieux par les plaintes de son élève.

Comme d'habitude, Roy fit ce que son Maitre lui ordonna. Bien évidemment, à cause de la douleur, il perdit son combat. Il était allongé sur le dos, sur le sol boueux, le corps meurtri à divers endroits quand Berthold arriva.

\- Souviens-toi de cette douleur, car elle va avec la peur. Tu as perdu ce combat parce que tu as laissé cette peur et cette douleur te dominer. Dans un vrai combat, tu serais mort. Alors, je veux que cette douleur te serve de leçon. Nous allons travailler pour que plus jamais cette peur ne te revienne. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fais peur à l'instant où tu as repris ton épée ? »

* * *

XOXOXO

* * *

\- J'ai peur de faire du mal à un enfant. » avoua Roy en sortant de ses pensées alors que Pride ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

_« Alors que peux-tu faire pour affronter cette peur ? » d_emanda la voix de Berthold Hawkeye dans l'esprit de Roy.

Trouvant la réponse à cette question, Roy détacha son fourreau et le prit dans sa main gauche. Quand les épées de Pride arrivèrent pour toucher leur cible, Roy les bloqua à l'aide de son épée et de sa main. Il regarda Pride pour la première depuis dix minutes, droit dans les yeux. Voyant cette petite lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Roy, Pride sourit.

\- Cela risque d'être amusant. » commenta-t-il alors qu'il reculait.

Pride bougea ses épées dans l'espoir de toucher Roy. Mais à chaque fois, Roy l'arrêtait. Encore plus amusé, Pride décida de reculer pour observer son adversaire de loin, afin d'avoir plus de plaisir. Il recula de dix pas. Une fois son ennemi loin de lui, Roy rangea son épée dans son fourreau. Surpris par ce comportement, Pride souleva un sourcil. C'est alors qu'il vit Roy courir vers lui. Des archers de Xerxès arrivèrent et commencèrent à tirer sur Roy et Pride.

\- Sales gêneurs, vous ne voyez pas que je suis en plein combat ! » Hurla Pride énervé.

A ses paroles, Pride joignit un geste de la main. Puis, un homme d'un certain âge rondouillard donna l'ordre de tirer. Sur son armure, l'homme portait le symbole de l'armée de Xerxès. En le voyant, Roy le reconnut, lui le général Valphreze. Ce fut également le cas, pour Pride.

\- VALPHREZE ! » vociféra Pride en serrant les dents de rage alors d'un nuage de flèches s'abattait sur lui.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Scar et ses frères Ishvals se dirigeaient vers la capitale. Ils arrêtèrent leur monture devant une grotte. Ils entrèrent dans cette grotte en prenant bien soin d'attacher leur chevaux. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allumèrent chacun un bâton d'encens et se mirent à prier devant une statue en or représentant leur Dieu. Soudain, un bruit attira leur attention. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, ils dégainèrent leurs épées. Puis, ils remarquèrent leur adversaire. Il s'agissait d'autres membres d'une tribu nomade. Ils étaient eux aussi en petit groupe de moins de dix personnes.

\- Mon frère. » déclara Scar en rangeant son épée.

\- Mon frère. » répondit l'autre chef en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de Scar.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Désoler pour ce retard de plusieurs mois, mais dernièrement j'ai eu beaucoup d'événement dans ma vie. Malheureusement aucun n'était joyeux et je n'avais pas l'envie et coeur de posté la suite. Maintenant, que je me suis adapter à ses absences et que j'ai retrouvée a nouveau mon équilibre... Je reviens. Encore désoler et promis. On reprends le rythme de un chapitre par semaine pour cette fiction.

Donc à la semaine prochaine et merci à tous d'avoir lu. Cordialement L'atelier des chats.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Action

**Chapitre 23**

**Action et Réaction**

Dans la maison, Envy qui n'arrivait pas à toucher Narsus, commençait à s'énerver. C'est alors, qu'il vit les cendres dans une caisse. Il sourit et fit voler la caisse dans les airs en la soulevant à l'aide du bout de son pied droit. La cendre se répandit dans la maison aveuglant toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Envy qui était habitué à se battre dans de telles conditions, voulut prendre le dessus et achever Narsus. Il allait l'attaquer dans le dos et transpercer sa colonne vertébrale avec sa lame quand celui-ci se retourna au dernier moment. Il avait sur ses yeux son étrange foulard dont il se servait pour voler avec son panier volant. Il arrêta d'un geste l'attaque d'Envy et leva sa jambe pour lui infliger un coup au visage. Envy s'écarta de justesse. Mais Narsus ne lui laissant aucun répit, réattaqua avec son épée et blessa l'épaule gauche d'Envy. Il lâcha son épée pour se tenir l'épaule. Il sera ses dents et demanda énervé :

\- Putain, t'es qui ? »

\- Un Artiste. » rétorqua Narsus avec le sourire avant de courir vers sa proie.

Le voyant venir avec cette rapidité, Envy chercha un moyen de gagner du temps afin de récupérer son épée. C'est alors qu'il vit la table. Il donna un coup de pied sur un coin de la table qui glissa sur le sol vers Narsus. L'apercevant venir vers lui, Narsus sauta. Envy récupéra son épée et allait se défendre quand le bruit du métal se fit entendre.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dehors Roy et Valphreze affrontaient Pride. A sa façon de combattre, tous deux avaient compris que ce n'était pas un gamin ordinaire. Pourtant aucun des généraux ne souhaitaient dégainer son épée, après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Pride énervé par ses hommes qui n'avaient aucune envie de le tuer, décida qu'il était temps de leur donner une bonne leçon. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, sépara en deux techniques d'art martiaux Roy et Valphreze. Puis, il leur fit à chacun un croche-patte en tournant sur lui-même accroupi. Roy et Valphreze tombèrent sur le sol. Pride se releva, tourna ses lames vers le sol et les abattit violement sur ses deux ennemis. Roy prit l'épée dans le flanc droit tandis que Valphreze la reçut en plein cœur. Pride retira violement ses lames en les tournant dans les deux plaies, créant ainsi plus de dégâts.

\- C'est la fin, bande d'idiots. » annonça Pride avec un sourire.

En disant ses mots, il leva ses épées en l'air pour les abattre une nouvelle fois sur leur ennemi. C'est alors qu'Envy fut projeté par la fenêtre du dernier étage. Il percuta Pride en plein ventre et l'emporta avec lui contre un arbre.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, stupide idiot qui ne connait rien à l'art ?! » cria Narsus en sautant lui aussi de la fenêtre en question.

Atterrissant sur ses pieds, il se préparait à se jeter sur Envy. Quand une main lui attrapa la cheville gauche. Il baissa la tête et vit son père dans un sale état. Ce dernier n'en avait pas pour longtemps, au vu de sa blessure importante au niveau de son cœur. Narsus écouta les dernières paroles de son père, pendant que Roy se relevait tant bien que mal. Sa tenue était entièrement recouverte de sang. Sa vision était floue. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Envy et Pride en train de se relever et de se disputer.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait quitté le champ de bataille. Elle arriva devant l'entrée d'une grotte où était présents une trentaine de chevaux. Elle descendit du sien et l'attacha avec les autres. Elle pénétra dans grotte. Elle alluma un bâton d'encens et regarda les trente hommes présents. Ses derniers en la voyant se mirent à genoux devant elle.

\- Général quel sont ordres ? » demanda Scar.

Riza regarda les trente hommes avec joie mais inquiétude. Pourquoi étaient-ils si peu ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Scar annonça :

\- En apprenant l'attaque de la capitaine, les royaumes frontaliers ont eux aussi décidés de s'emparer de Xerxes. Drachma, Creta, Aerugo et Xing, tous sont en marches vers la Capitale. »

\- Nous avons laissé la moitié de nos hommes aux frontières afin de les protéger. » expliqua un autre nomade à la peau mate et aux yeux rouges.

A ses annonces, Riza ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à un plan. Mais, elle savait que c'était la fin pour le royaume de Xerxès. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre et à combattre, elle attrapa les cartes du Royaume et les regarda les unes après les autres, sous l'œil attentif de Scar. Tout à coup, elle encercla un lieu avec son doigt et annonça :

\- Notre Nation est perdue. Nos hommes et les personnes âgées seront exécutés. Nos femmes et nos enfants seront esclaves. Pour que cela n'arrive pas, notre seule solution est de fuir. Mais nous ne devons pas choisir n'importe quel endroit. Les montagnes d'Amestris est le lieu parfait pour cela. Repartez dans vos tribus et vos temples et ramener le plus de civils que vous le pouvez.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Narsus était en train d'écouter les dernières paroles que son père lui murmurait dans le creux de l'oreille. Ensuite, il regarda Roy et le vit se relever. Il était dans un sacré état.

\- Ça va ? » demanda Narsus en voyant le visage pâle de Roy et ses iris totalement dilatés.

Pour toute réponse, Roy s'effondra. Narsus le rattrapa juste avant que son corps ne touche le sol. C'est à ce moment-là, que Pride et Envy choisirent de reprendre le combat.

\- Crétin, tu es fini ! » hurla de plaisir Envy qui savait que son adversaire ne ferait jamais le poids contre lui et Pride.

Tel des chevaux lancés à toute vitesse, ils se jetèrent sur Narsus. Ils allaient l'atteindre quand un bruit attira leur attention. Ils levèrent la tête et virent le Général Baqhman ainsi qu'une vingtaine de soldats portant les blasons de Capitaines. Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire contre eux, à eux seuls, Pride se tourna vers Envy et ordonna :

\- Appelle Sloth ! »

\- Sale avorton, ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » rétorqua Envy en colère.

\- Je suis celui qui a conseillé au Chef d'attaquer Xerxès, alors, je suis le responsable de cette attaque. Maintenant obéis moi. » répondit Pride agacé.

Alors qu'Envy se disputait avec Pride, Baqhman s'approcha de Narsus. Il regarda le corps de son ami et annonça :

\- Fuyez ! Partez avec le plus de soldats et retrouvez le Général Kuju. »

\- Hors de question ! » répondit Narsus qui tenait Roy debout à l'aide de son bras posé sur ses épaules.

\- Le Roi est mort. Nous avons perdu, le Général Kuju est devenue la nouvelle Reine de Xerxès. Conformément aux ordres de son Altesse. Narsus, vous devez fuir et l'aider. » révéla le Général Baqhman.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

**Mes premières décisions en tant que Reine.**

Ce fut dans un endroit sentant une odeur de peaux de bêtes fraîchement tuées, que Roy reprit connaissance. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était à l'intérieur d'une tente nomade. Allongé sur un lit de fortune recouvert d'une peau de mouton. Intrigué, il observa la pièce et ne vit aucun meuble. Il n'y avait rien dans cette tente à part quelques peaux de bêtes et un feu réchauffant le lieu. C'est en se demandant comment il était arrivé ici qu'il se souvint de son combat contre Pride et de sa blessure. Il passa sa main dessus et senti un bandage. Plusieurs questions lui traversèrent l'esprit quand la porte en bois de la tente s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Narsus. Ce dernier avait échangé sa tenue d'Ouroboros contre une tenue militaire. Sur son armure en argent était gravé l'emblème de Xerxès, la Salamandre.

\- Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillé. » déclara Narsus avec le sourire en lançant une chemise en lin à Roy.

\- Où suis-je ? » demanda Roy encore à moitié endormi tout en enfilant le vêtement.

\- Nous sommes à Amestris, un petit village se trouvant dans les montagnes. Nous nous sommes repliés ici, suite à notre grande défaite face à Ouroboros. » expliqua Narsus calmement en regardant tristement le sol.

\- Où est Riza ? » demanda Roy en changeant de sujet.

A cette question Narsus regarda Roy droit dans les yeux :

\- Il y a eu un problème, nous avons dû fuir car l'armée de Xing est intervenue… »

Narsus n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Roy s'était déjà levé et avait quitté la tente en courant.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

L'armée de Xing venait d'arriver aux portes de la capitale de Xerxès. C'est là qu'ils virent les drapeaux noirs du serpent mordant sa queue voler fièrement sur chacune des quinze tours de gardes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda calmement Havoc en regardant Maes.

\- Je l'ignore. Mais, il semblerait que Xerxès ait perdu. » répondit Maes.

Le Prince Héritier accompagné de son jeune demi-frère, menaient leurs chevaux à l'entrée principale. Quand une flèche sortit tout droit d'une des tours traversa l'armure du jeune Prince. Le touchant en pleine poitrine. Le jeune Prince tomba de son cheval pratiquement mort. Maes courut vers lui. Mais Archer se mit à travers son chemin pour lui faire comprendre de partir. Le Prince Kim Lee applaudissait à devant cette situation.

\- Magnifique, sublime. Merci de l'avoir tué, maintenant que votre démonstration est finie, pourrais-je entrer afin de négocier avec vous ? » déclara-t-il en ignorant son jeune frère qui agonissait.

Ce fut en pensant à sa petite sœur que le Prince rendit son dernier souffle. Les portes de l'ancienne capitale s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le Prince Kim Lee suivit de son fidèle serviteur, Archer. Maes les observa en serrant ses mains de rage tandis les soldats d'Archer emmenaient le cadavre en disant qu'il était mort.

\- Quand le Général Mustang arrivera-t-il ? Ce monstre ne peut pas nous commander, il va nous sacrifier. » commenta un soldat en se tournant vers Havoc.

\- Je l'ignore. » avoua Havoc lui aussi sous le choc.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Roy chercha Riza dans tout le village de tentes qui était présent. Ne la trouvant pas, il décida de continuer les recherches. Ses dernières le conduisirent à cinq mètres plus loin, un peu plus en amont dans les montagnes. Il la trouva assise sur un rocher en train de regarder une jeune femme de Xing pleurer. Bien qu'il se demandait qui était cette femme attristée, il n'avait yeux que pour Riza. Elle avait échangé sa tenue d'Ouroboros contre une armure de Xerxès couleur or. Il allait s'approcher d'elle quand un vieillard arriva et se mit à genoux devant elle.

\- Majesté, nous avons un problème. » annonça le nouvel arrivant.

Devant le ton employé, Riza comprit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. Elle se leva de son rocher et passa à côté de Roy. Elle enfonça ses ambres dans ceux de Roy. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler, car à son regard il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il la suivit jusqu'à une tente. Cette tente était grande et constituée d'une grande table ronde. Une vingtaine de personnes s'y trouvaient installées. Il y avait trois hommes aux profils et aux tenues de Xing et dix-sept capitaines et lieutenants de l'armée de Xerxès. En la voyant, ses hommes se levèrent et la saluèrent. Riza soupira et marcha jusqu'à la seule place vide. Elle se posa et toutes les personnes se rassirent sur leur siège. Roy était tellement choqué par un tel comportement qu'il resta à l'entrée de la tente. C'est à ce moment-là que Narsus arriva. Il fit signe à Roy de le suivre. Ils marchèrent à coin de la tente quand un Capitaine de Xerxès prit la parole :

\- Altesse, ce que nous craignions le plus est arrivé, l'armée de Xing et en ce moment même en pourparlers avec Ouroboros. »

\- Impossible. Notre Empereur ne ferait jamais ça. » intervint un homme au profil de Xing.

Roy regarda ce vieillard aux cheveux longs et blancs, à la barbe et à la moustache aussi longue que ses cheveux. Ne le connaissant pas, Roy se tourna vers Narsus et lui demanda :

\- Qui est-ce ? »

\- Un émissaire de Xing, plus connu ici sous le nom d'émissaire Hao. Bien que ce soit un homme fidèle de l'Empereur de Xing, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à combattre Ouroboros. De plus, il est connu comme étant un grand défenseur de la paix entre Xing et Xerxès. »

\- Quel est son intérêt ? Il est celui qui gère le commerce entre nos deux royaumes ? » questionna Roy.

\- Oui, il est bien l'émissaire en charge du commerce entre nos deux royaumes. » avoua Narsus.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est pour l'argent. » conclut Roy.

\- A une époque, oui, c'était le cas, mais à l'heure actuelle, il souhaite simplement laisser vivre ses petits-fils. » répondit Narsus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Roy intrigué par cette réponse.

\- Le Prince Edward et le Prince Alphonse sont ses petits-fils. La femme que tu as vu pleurer aux côtés de Riza était Yisa Hao, la fille de l'émissaire Hao et la seule femme du Roi de Xerxès à lui avoir donner des enfants. » révéla Narsus.

\- Hein ? » fit surpris Roy.

\- Il ne ferait jamais ça ? Emissaire Hao vous… »

\- Ça suffit ! Nous perdons trop de temps à nous disputer. Chaque seconde que l'on passe à parler et une seconde où l'armée d'Ouroboros renforce ses positions. Nous sommes aussi réunis pour reprendre ce que nous avons perdu et non pour juger du comportement d'un dirigeant d'un autre pays. Alors soit vous m'apportez des solutions à notre problème, soit vous quittez cette salle. Est-ce clair ? » s'exclama soudain Riza énervée par ces enfantillages.

A la fin de son bref, discours un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Personne ne savait quoi dire à après ces mots. Ils réfléchissaient enfin à la situation. Ce fut Roy qui brisa le silence :

\- Notre priorité est d'empêcher l'alliance entre Xing et Xerxès. Alors qui est parti négocier avec les chefs d'Ouroboros ? »

Tous les hommes regardèrent Roy qui était jusqu'alors invisible. Tous se posaient la même question : « qui était cet homme ? ». Mais, à la grande surprise personne ne répondit à la question.

\- Bande d'incapables, vous vous chamaillez et vous êtes dans l'impossibilité de répondre à cette simple question. Vous êtes vraiment honteux, cela ne m'étonne pas que nous ayons perdu à cause de vous. » déclara Riza furieuse.

Après quoi, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle allait la passer quand une voix se fit entendre :

\- Sale gamine, je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa Majesté t'a choisie. Tout le monde ici aurait été un meilleur choix pour monter sur le trône à ta place. Alors pourquoi est-ce toi, la simple femme qui a fait évincer Shimei et prit son titre, que notre souverain a choisi ? Si tu n'avais pas été là, Shimei serait montée sur le trône et cette histoire contre Ouroboros ne serait jamais arrivée. » lança ouvertement un vieillard.

Il fut suivi par pratiquement toute l'assemblé qui était d'accord avec lui. A leur comportement, Riza les défia du regard en annonçant :

\- Le trône se trouve actuellement entre les mains d'Ouroboros, à plus d'une journée d'ici. Je ne suis pas votre Reine et encore moins l'héritière de ce trône. Si vous pensez que Shimei aurait été un meilleur choix, alors prenez vos hommes, vos chevaux et partez donc le rejoindre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. De plus, quand nous récupérons le trône de Xerxès pour y mettre l'héritier légitime dessus, vous serez traités comme ennemis. »

\- Vous n'allez jamais récupérer le royaume de Xerxès sans armée. Vos menaces sont inutiles. » rétorqua l'homme qui avait osé parler si ouvertement, en regardant ses alliés.

\- C'est vrai que sans les soldats dévoués de Xerxes, ce sera dur, mais pas impossible. » riposta Riza en contenant sa rage face à lui.

\- Votre réponse ne sera pas assez. Jamais une femme ne me commandera. Sur ce, adieu. »

Il sortit de la tente. Il fut suivi par les dix-sept autres soldats. Seule les trois émissaires restèrent dans l'assemblée. Deux soupirèrent de mécontentement.

\- Si vous voulez partir, allez-y ! Moi, je reste. » déclara calmement Hao.

Les deux émissaires surpris, ne le firent pas répéter deux fois. Ils partirent. Riza les regarda fuir en soupirant. C'est alors que Roy arriva :

\- On va trouver une solution et récupérer Xerxès.

\- Et avec quelle armée ? Les derniers hommes qui restaient sont partis. » commenta Hao en regardant les derniers soldats partirent pour rejoindre le camp ennemi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait la force de l'armée de Fer de Xerxès, émissaire Hao ? » demanda tout à coup Riza.

Surpris par cette question, Roy et Hao se tournèrent vers Riza. C'est ainsi que Roy vit son sourire et celui que Narsus abordaient. Un sourire victorieux et déterminé.

\- Hum… Vos armes ? » proposa l'émissaire Hao.

\- Bien, je vais reformuler ma question. Qu'est-ce qui fait la force d'une armée ? » reformula Riza.

\- Son nombre. » répondit sans hésiter Hao.

\- La volonté de ses hommes. » fit Roy avec le sourire en voyant où Riza et Narsus voulaient en venir.

\- La volonté. Ces hommes qui partent pour le camp adversaire n'ont aucune volonté à part celle de l'argent et du pouvoir. Hors, l'armée de Fer de Xerxès n'est pas ainsi. Elle ne combat pas pour le pouvoir et l'argent, elle combat parce qu'elle aime sont pays et ses habitants. Chaque membre qui la constitue est un être désireux de protéger quelque chose de cher et de précieux à ses yeux. Femmes, enfants, mères, pères, frères et j'en passe sont leurs trésors et juste au dernier souffle ou au dernier battement de cœur, ils se battront pour sauver leurs trésors. Voilà ce qui les différencie de ces incapables. »

C'est à ce moment là que Scar arriva. Il salua Riza et déclara.

\- Nos hommes ont bien reçu leurs ordres et se rassemblent. Ils n'attendent plus que nous. »

\- Vos hommes ? Mais je ne vois personne ici qui se rassemble et… »

L'émissaire Hao s'arrêta de parler en voyant la main levée de Riza.

\- Narsus comme convenu, tu vas à Drachma. Scar à Aerugo et Creta. » ordonna Riza.

\- A vos ordres. » répondirent les deux hommes en chœur en saluant avant de partir.

\- Et nous, on fait quoi ? » remanda l'émissaire Hao.

\- On soigne les blessés et l'on se repose. » répondit Riza avec le sourire en partant pour sa tente.

Roy la suivit. Il posa genou devant elle et déclara :

\- Quels sont vos ordres, Général Kuju ? »

\- A quoi tu joues, Roy ? » demanda surprise Riza.

\- Tu as été désignée comme gardienne du trône en attendant que le véritable héritier soit en âge de régner. Un mari doit rester aux côtés de sa femme. »

\- Si tu fais cela, tu seras considéré comme un traître. » rappela Riza.

\- Deviens Empereur, pour conserver ton armée. Voilà, ce que Grumman m'a dit, il y a dix ans. Un Empereur ou un Roi, c'est la même chose non ? Alors que je sois Roi à Xerxès ou Empereur à Xing, cela revient au même. Et puis, je serai avec toi et… »

\- Je souhaite de tout mon cœur pouvoir vivre heureuse avec toi. Mais cela est impossible, car ta place n'est pas à Xerxès avec moi, mais à Xing. Que tu le veuille ou non. Tu dois retourner à Xing et devenir Empereur. » fit Riza en lui coupant la parole.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis un adulte, j'ai le droit de choisir où je veux aller. » répondit contrarié Roy.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Pourquoi, tous sont morts en essayant de t'aider ? Tu es devenu le plus grand Général de Xing mais tu es incapable de comprendre enfin la vérité. » commenta Riza une pointe énervée.

Oui, elle voulait l'avoir à ses côtés mais maintenant, cela était impossible.

\- La vérité ? Riza de quoi parles-tu ? »

\- La vérité est que je suis celle qui devrait être à genoux et toi celui qui devrait être debout. Roy, on n'a pas essayé de te tuer car tu étais le fils illégitime de l'Empereur mais parce que ta mère l'Impératrice t'as abandonné contre Kim Lee. »

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Désoler pour le retard. J'avais beaucoup d'imprévu en ses derniers jours. Bonne journée et merci à vous.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Aveu

**Chapitre 25**

**Après cet aveu, adieu mon amour**

Vingt ans plutôt dans le palais royal de Xing, l'Impératrice venait de donner naissance à son premier enfant. Un petit garçon. Alors qu'elle se remettait de cette épreuve difficile, elle se tourna vers une servante et demanda.

\- Pourquoi, il ne pleure pas ? »

\- Majesté… »

\- Pourquoi mon fils ne pleure pas ? » redemanda l'Impératrice en criant.

\- Majesté, je suis désolée mais, l'enfant ne respi… »

\- Majesté, c'est un malheur, la servante vient de mettre au monde un fils en parfaite santé et un deuxième est en train de sortir. » déclara une autre servante en entrant dans la pièce.

L'Impératrice regarda ses deux personnes avec rage. Sa place était compromise car, le fils d'une simple servante pouvait devenir Roi s'il était le premier garçon né. Elle se releva et s'approcha de l'endroit où le médecin Chan tentait de sauver le nourrisson et demanda :

\- Pouvez-vous le sauver ? »

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire. » avoua le médecin tristement.

Rendue furieuse par cette vérité, elle abattit violemment son poing sur le torse du nourrisson et ordonna :

\- Échangez-les. »

\- Majesté… »

\- Échangez les enfants. Elle n'a pas vu son premier fils, alors échangez-les. Je ne peux pas risquer ma place pour un simple enfant laid et mort. »

\- Mais… » tenta une servante.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le regard noir de sa Majesté. Un regard rempli de haine et qui ne lui laissait rien présager de bon pour l'avenir.

\- A vos ordres. » Répondit la servante qui venait de sortir discrètement en prenant le nourrisson dans ses bras.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans un autre coin du palais, alors que ces deux femmes étaient en train d'accoucher, l'Empereur s'entraînait à l'art du combat contre son fidèle ennemi Berthold. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à maintenir son épée car son ennemi cognait très fort. D'un geste, il arrêta l'attaque de l'Empereur et enfonça ses yeux ambres dans ceux de l'Empereur.

\- Votre haine est en train de se répandre dans votre jeu, Majesté. » annonça calmement Berthold.

\- Ma haine ? Berthold comment fais-tu ? As-tu donc un cœur de pierre ? » répondit l'Empereur encore plus contrarié par ses mots.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Majesté ? » Demanda Berthold intrigué par ses questions.

\- Je vais épouser la seule femme que tu aimes et pourtant pas une seconde, tu n'as osé montrer tes sentiments suite à cette nouvelle. Ni haine, ni tristesse ou joie. Pourquoi ? Ce jouet n'est-il pas à ta hauteur ? » continua l'Empereur en retirant son épée et ses yeux.

Il la rangea dans son fourreau tout en attendant la réponse de Berthold. Il l'observa en silence et remarqua son poing fermement serré et son regard un peu glacial. Puis, il vit ses lèvres se desserrer pour laisser apparaître un sourire.

\- Majesté, je trouve cela déplacé. Vous parlez de votre trophée au lieu d'être à la porte à attendre des nouvelles de votre femme ou même de votre amante. Vous savez qu'elles peuvent mourir en mettant le futur héritier au monde. » rétorqua calmement Berthold sans montrer le moindre sentiment à son ennemi.

\- Mourir ? Cela m'arrangerait bien qu'elles meurent ainsi mon trophée se retrouverait Impératrice et toi dans l'incapacité d'espérer quoi ce soit venant d'elle. De plus, ce sera peut-être elle qui mettra mon héritier au monde. Peut-être avec un peu de chance, cela se passera ainsi et voir ton désespoir me rendra heureux. » termina l'Empereur avec le sourire.

\- Altesse, Koei a fait son choix, je n'ai en aucun le droit de m'interposer. Elle est à vous maintenant. Vous avez gagné cette victoire, félicitation. » fit Berthold en continuant de sourire.

Il rangea son épée et salua l'Empereur comme il se doit. Puis, il partit en lui tournant le dos. Alors qu'il marchait, il pouvait ressentir la colère qui émanait de son ennemi. A peine venait-il de sortir de l'arène que la mère de l'Empereur, la Reine Douairière arriva devant lui. Berthold la salua selon le protocole.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait cet enfant gâté ? » demanda une pointe énervée la femme en regardant son fils taper ses pieds sur le sol et balancer son épée dans tout les sens.

\- Son nouveau trophée ne lui convient pas car il n'a pas atteint le cœur de son ennemi. » expliqua calmement Berthold en laissant ce même sourire idiot sur son visage.

\- Retire-moi ce sourire. Surtout quand mon fils est victorieux. J'ai une mission pour toi. »

\- Que voulez-vous, votre Altesse ? » demanda Berthold.

\- Peu importe ce que la servante mettra au monde, tuez-les et débarrassez-vous des corps. Jamais je ne laisserai un bâtard monter sur le trône de Xing. Si vous faites cela, je vous promets de vous aider, vous et Koei. » fit la vieille femme en regardant Berthold.

A ses mots, Berthold garda le silence en pensant à cette proposition. Il avait un plan pour fuir avec Koei, mais il pouvait intégrer facilement cette seconde femme et ses enfants.

\- J'accepte votre aide, votre Altesse. »

C'est à ce moment là, qu'une servante de la Reine Douairière arriva. Elle salua sa Maîtresse et Berthold.

\- Ce sont deux fils. L'Impératrice et la Servante ont donné naissance à des fils. » annonça la servante.

A cette annonce, l'ancienne Impératrice regarda Berthold. Ce dernier la salua et partit.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

La servante qui avait assisté à l'accouchement de l'Impératrice arriva à proximité d'une autre pièce. Dans cette dernière ce trouvait Lady Koei. Cette dernière s'occupait de nettoyer un nourrisson en bonne santé. Ne voulant pas être repérée par Lady Koei, la servante se cacha derrière un mur et attendit le bon moment pour passer à l'action. Une autre servante entra dans la salle en courant et en hurlant de panique :

\- Lady Koei ! On a un problème, venez. »

Koei qui venait de finir de nettoyer l'enfant, lui enfila des vêtements propres et le posa dans un berceau. Elle partit en suivant la servante vers la salle où accouchait la femme non officielle de l'Empereur. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, la servante entra dans la pièce et regarda l'enfant plein de vie. Miracle, ils se ressemblaient comme deux frères. Heureuse, elle déshabilla le nourrisson mort et celui en bonne santé. Elle échangea les vêtements et les deux bébés. Puis, elle partit en prenant celui en bonne santé.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans sa salle l'Impératrice était debout en train de tourner en rond et se ronger les ongles. Après tout elle risquait sa place à cause d'une servante. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la servante et le nourrisson.

\- Altesse, voici votre fils. » déclara la servante en tendant le second enfant.

L'Impératrice sourit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras juste à temps, car la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'Empereur et la Reine Douairière.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Quand Koei revint dans la salle, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'absence de bruits. Intriguée, elle s'approcha du berceau et regarda le nourrisson.

\- Qui es-tu toi ? » demanda-t-elle en ne reconnaissant pas l'enfant qu'elle avait laissé.

Remarquant qu'il ne respirait pas, elle le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur le sol. Elle attrapa une boite avec son nom marqué dessus et sortit ses aiguilles d'acupuncture. Elle les enfonça à certains endroits précis du corps de l'enfant, remarquant ainsi le bleu sur ses petites côtes. Puis, elle mit deux ses doigts dans sa bouche. De l'eau en sortit et le bébé se remit à respirer et à crier. Koei retira ses aiguilles et le recouvrit de sa tenue. Elle était en train de le bercer calmement quand elle entendit :

\- Votre Majesté, voici votre fils. » déclara la voix de l'Impératrice.

\- Oh ! Vient voir ton père. » fit la voix de l'Empereur.

C'est alors que le bébé en question se mit à pleurer. Reconnaissant, le cri Koei regarda l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- Elle n'a pas fait ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

\- Qui n'a pas fait quoi ? » demanda le médecin Chan en entrant dans la salle.

\- Hein. Je disais, que c'est triste. Le fils de la servante que l'Empereur aime est mort. » mentit Koei en recouvrant le visage de l'enfant d'un tissu blanc.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, elle en a un autre sur qui se réconforter ! » répondit Chan en pensant à l'autre enfant qui venait de naître.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison, Professeur. Je vais de ce pas lui apporter ce cadavre afin qu'elle puisse faire son deuil. » fit Koei en saluant le médecin Chan.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Elle marcha dans un autre couloir pour ne pas tomber sur l'Empereur et entra dans la chambre de femme non officielle. C'est là qu'elle vit Berthold et la femme nommée Ma Ran. Cette dernière était en train d'enfiler sa tenue de servante. Koei regarda inquiète Berthold et s'approcha de la femme. Elle lui tendit le nourrisson propre.

\- Merci, Lady Koei. Sans vous, je pense que je ne serais plus de ce monde. » déclara Ma Ran avec le sourire.

\- Ce n'était rien, j'ai juste fait mon devoir. Mais que faite-vous ? » rétorqua Koei en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Mes enfants sont en danger. Je dois partir au plus vite. Berthold a généreusement offert de m'aider à les sauver. Ainsi, je fuis avec le premier et vous m'apporterez le second plus tard. Au lieu de rendez-vous décidé par Berthold. »

A cette annonce, Koei regarda Berthold. Ce dernier se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

\- Je vais vous demander un autre service Lady Koei. Je souhaiterai que vous donniez un nom à mon fils. Je sais qu'il est d'usage à la cour que ce soit l'Empereur qui donne les noms, mais je ne veux pas que mon fils commence dans la vie avec un nom qui représente toute sa haine à mon égard. » annonça Ma Ran en montrant son fils.

\- Dame Ma Ran… »

\- S'il vous plait. Je veux que mon fils ait un nom choisi par une personne gentille et douce, ainsi cela l'aidera à devenir juste et doux, malgré les futures épreuves qui l'attendent. » continua Ma Ran sans laisser le temps à Lady Koei de répondre négativement.

Lady Koei regarda Berthold. Ce dernier sourit tendrement. Elle soupira et répondit sans hésitation :

\- Roy. Je souhaiterai que votre fils porte le nom de Roy. »

\- Roy ? Quel beau nom. Mon fils, tu t'appelleras Roy. » déclara Ma Ran en regardant son nourrisson dormir.

\- Je ne veux pas vous presser, mais si vous deviez partir partez maintenant. » intervint Berthold.

Ma Ran les regarda et se mit à sourire amicalement afin de les remercier. Puis, elle partit en suivant une servante.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

\- Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, Roy. Tu es le fils légitime de l'Empereur et ta place est à Xing et non à Xerxès. J'ai été honorer de t'avoir rencontré et aimé. Mais, le destin est vraiment contre notre amour. Peut être qu'un jour, on aura la chance d'être enfin ensemble mais, cela est vraiment impossible maintenant. » déclara Riza alors que les larmes étaient en train de lui monter aux yeux.

Ne voulant pas pleurer devant Roy, Riza passa à côté de lui et partit. En passant à droite de ce dernier, il lui attrapa le poignet demanda.

\- Depuis combien temps, tu sais que je suis le fils légitime de l'Empereur ? »

A cette question Riza soupira et répondit.

\- Trois jours avant que mon père ne soit arrêté, il m'a révélé se secret. Il voulait te le dire mais, il en était incapable. Il savait que tu n'étais pas assez fort pour affronter cette vérité. Il m'a fait promettre de te le révéler quand tu serais assez fort et aussi de t'aider à retrouver ta vraie place. Mais, tu n'es pas aussi fort que tout le monde espérait. Tu es faible quand il s'agit de moi ou de ton père, dans les deux cas, tu fonces tête baissée sans réfléchir. Alors, je vais te faciliter la tâche et t'abandonner comme ta mère l'a fait. »

Roy allait protester quand Riza retint ses larmes et déclara d'une voix froide :

\- Je vous renvoie chez vous, Général Mustang. Si, vous n'êtes pas parti dans l'heure qui suit, vous serez exécuté comme tout les ennemis de Xerxès ».

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain. Bravo à Seleena qui assure en tant que Beta et qui m'aide énormément.


End file.
